Innocence
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Can innocence really be taken? Or can it merely be given? Is innocence naivety, or purity? Or is it something deeper than even that? Neji can tell you. If he makes it home. Neji-centric. Team Gai-centric. Complete.
1. Taken

**Taken**

"Another successful mission that we can now add to our list." Gai beamed at his team as they left Amegakure.

It had been a simple B-rank mission. They had to escort a young princess back to her hometown of Amegakure. Team Gai had been confidant that they could complete the mission with no delays and hardships. They worked so well together, having spent four years together as a team. Team Gai. They knew each other inside and out.

It happened occasionally that some missions go _wrong_, but Team Gai hadn't expected their simple, routine, mission to be one of those. None of them would ever have foreseen it.

Gai and Lee wouldn't, their continuous optimistic attitude making them unable to see their future as anything but successful. Tenten had learnt over the years that there were few things that could make them fail a mission. She was confidant. Neji certainly hadn't expected their mission to go wrong. His sense of superiority over others, and his team over others, made him believe that they couldn't -wouldn't- lose.

Gai had called the mission a success. He would forever regret speaking those words.

"Protective formation!"

"We're outnumbered by far."

"How did we not sense them?"

"Their chakra is well cloaked, and they know the area better than us. They know the terrain and would know how to get around without giving away their position." Fighting followed Neji's words. His words spoken in a cool, calm, serious, and bland tone. The tone that was purely Neji.

There was no time to think. Only time to fight.

Enemy ninja surrounded them, and they fought strongly against the rogue ninja, knowing from their scratched Ame hitai-ate that they were after the princess. Whom was no longer with them. They didn't take the time to figure out why the ninja were attacking them, seeing as it was very clear that the princess wasn't with them. They had to protect themselves.

The enemy was strong. Blood from several different sources leaked onto the green grass. Noises of hits landing their strikes, weapons whistling through the air, and shinobi naming their jutsu circled around them and invaded them. It was the noise of fighting, violence, and death. Some of the enemy died, some were able to hold their own.

Tenten's weapons were stuck in trees, earth, and several limbs. Lee hit people or air, running around them as he tried to beat them down. Gai knocked out his enemies one at a time, surprised by their strength. Neji stopped hearts and chakra, but the enemies kept coming.

All four of them were separated throughout the battle, hardly able to spot each other through the wreckage around them.

"Where's the princess?"

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She's back at the castle isn't she?"

"Damn. Let's retreat."

"Retreat!"

As quickly as they had come, they were gone, taking with them their dead teammates. Team Gai would have continued to fight if they had no doubts that they would be victorious. Gai was more concerned about finding his team and seeing if they were all alright.

"Lee?" Gai called, approaching the area where he'd seen Lee be brought out to.

"Here, sensei!" He replied, jumping over several fallen trees to stand in front of his teacher.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sensei. I am alright!" Lee had bruises decorating his arms, legs, and chest, but he hadn't shed a drop of blood throughout the entirety of the surprise attack.

"Let's find Tenten and Neji." Gai was troubled. The rogue ninja had had them all more separated than was comforting. He had confidance in his team, but he held a protectiveness over them that he would forever carry with him.

"I'm here, sensei. And I'm alright as well. A couple bruises and cuts, but nothing major." Tenten answered her sensei's unspoken question as she jumped out of one of the trees around them and landed near her teammate and teacher.

Both students looked around them, searching for the last member of their team.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten voiced aloud the question they were all thinking.

"I don't..." Gai began, feeling dread build in his usually optimistic heart, "Neji!" He called out, but there was no reply.

"Last time I saw him he was over there." Tenten pointed to the least destroyed part of the forest. Neji's fighting style was silent, clean, and deadly. His victims looked as if they were sleeping by the lack of any visible damage.

Gai nodded and the three-man team walked over to where she had indicated. They walked around the area, shouting their lost teammates name as loudly as they could. They each went into opposite directions and always reunited at the same place. All of them looking more grim each time they met up. Gai and Lee were losing their confidance. Tenten hadn't had any to begin with. They knew. They all knew.

"Neji's gone." Tenten concluded, her tone lost, "They took him."

* * *

><p>AN : Hello! Here's the first chapter to my newest story. There will be some dark themes along the way, so watch out for that. I've never written anything that could be considered 'dark' so I wanted to give it a try! I hope you liked the first chapter. And I hope you'll keep reading!<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

"Gai-sensei, I think it's time that we return to Konoha. We can assemble a team specialized in tracking when we get there. They'll be better suited to find Neji than we are." Tenten told her sensei after they had all spent a sleepless night.

The three remaining members of Team Gai had used the prior afternoon and the entire night to continue their search for their missing camarade in the nearby villages. They weren't able to find a single clue as to his whereabouts. Only one member of Team Gai was able to track down people, and unfortunately he was the one they were looking for.

"I suppose we have no choice. We want to find him as soon as possible, and our chances of doing so on our own are... Minimal. Neji can take care of himself for a couple days." Though Gai sounded certain, he had a troubled look on his face that matched his students'.

"Sensei, why would they have taken him?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, Lee. I just don't know."

"How fast can we make it back to the village, sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow morning at best." He replied. His tone had lost it's usual bubblyness towards midnight. Lee towards two in the morning.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

With Lee's words spoken, the three began to make the long distance back to Konoha with their hearts heavy and their minds full of questions without answers.

**OoOoO**

A padded floor, padded walls, a large metal door with a crack at the bottom that let in a stream of light into the otherwise dark room. Those were the first things his eyes took in as he awoke from what he felt had been a long slumber. The room was big enough for only one person, and Neji was that one person.

He took in his own position, trying to take in everything. There was alertness in his eyes, and he couldn't hold back the sense of fear building within him. He was seated, his back against the wall, and his arms were pinned above his head. Chains attached to the wall were linked to the handcuffs keeping his hands up in such an awkward manner. He pulled on the chains, seeing if he could pull it out of the wall. He couldn't.

Trying to send chakra into his hands to give him extra strength was what made him panic. He was unable to do it. He turned as best as he could and tried to look at the handcuffs, but couldn't see them well with such little light. He activated his bloodline limit for merely a moment and was able to see the problem.

The handcuffs absorbed any chakra that were meant to go into his hands.

Taking deep breaths, he turned so that he was kneeling in front of the wall, his hands in front of his face. Although he couldn't see, he could feel. The handcuffs were thick and heavy, and he touched the area where the chains met the wall. There was a small key hole, but he couldn't pick it, and the chains were too wedged in for him to remove them. Attempting to do so would waste his strength, and he needed to keep as much of that as he could.

Giving up, he returned to his sitting position. There was nothing he could do but wait.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back so it rested against the wall. Memories of his fight coming back to him.

Team Gai had been separated by the Amegakure ninja.

He'd been fighting four of them and had noticed another ninja up in one of the trees. Neji knew he was the leader of the attack simply by the way he was watching the fight. His eyes followed the movements of Team Gai while searching for the princess. He wasn't able to watch him the entire time, having to keep his attention on his enemies.

But he did see him signal to one of his camarades. Said camarade had gone to his leader, had spoken to him, and had gone on to repeat whatever it was his leader had told him to some of his other teammates. In the blink of an eye he was surrounded by almost a dozen shinobi. All of them ex-Amegakure nins.

He had been outnumbered and outpowered. He was strong, but even he could be brought down when faced with such a large number of high ranked enemies.

Somewhere along the way he had been knocked out.

Neji had no idea where he was, or why he was there, but he felt fear. The situation clearly wasn't in his favour. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew he was beginning to grow hungry. With nothing else to do, he began to count. And it was nearing the seven thousand mark that the door to the room was finally opened.

He cringed as light illuminated him and the walls. The light was hurting his eyes. Peaking out from under his eyelashes, he made out the figure of a man in the doorway. He couldn't recognize him.

"Here's some food. I'll feed it to you if you promise to behave." The man grinned smugly, "If you don't, I suppose you can just go hungry."

Neji said nothing and merely watched the man approach him.

"Here's how things are going to work. You get food once a day, as well as a toilet break. Misbehave and those privileges will be taken from you. If you're good, in a couple days I can loosen up those chains and let you eat on your own. Sound good to you?"

When the man stood in front of him, Neji chose to answer his question. With action. He kicked out his foot, landing a solid blow to the man's stomach. The force of the hit sent him flying back. The plate in his hand smashed into the wall, its contents splattering on the ground, although it managed not to break thanks to the padding. The man hit the hallway wall outside of the small room Neji was in.

He staggered to get his balance, and he glared at Neji, "I guess you'll be making this more difficult than it ought to be. Sorry to say this kid, but bad behaviour isn't going to get you out of here. It'll only make this place hell for you." The man grabbed the door and hesitated before closing it. He had a grin on his face, one that promised pain, "Ryo will deal with you tomorrow. Maybe then you'll learn how to behave."

Neji went back to counting.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Thank you for the positive feedback! I would just like to mention that this story has no pairings. Besides that...I hope you liked it!<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

They made it to Konoha just as the first rays of the sun were beginning to come forth. Without stopping to speak to each other, they went directly to the Hokage tower. They waved to those who greeted them, but didn't stop to chat. Not even to Shizune, who was entering the tower as well. She watched their retreating figures and merely shook her head. There was no point even trying to make sense of Team Gai.

Without knocking, they entered Lady Tsunade's office. She sat at her desk with bags under her eyes and a drink in her hands. It was obviously too early for her. She straightened up and stared at them like they were some kind of two headed monster. They looked off somehow. They were missing the usual happiness that made them 'Team Gai'. But it was the absence of their fourth member that caught her attention.

Neji was always there with them. A team that went on a mission together, reported together.

"I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow. You don't have to rush everything, Gai. It's good to take your time every once in a while." She commented as she began fixing up her desk. The papers were hardly ever in order, but she liked to pretend they were.

"Lady Tsunade, the mission went well, but..." Gai trailed off. He didn't want to say aloud that he'd allowed one of his students to be kidnapped.

"On our way back we were ambushed by some rogue ninja. They took Neji. And we don't know why." Tenten continued for him.

"We need a team specialized in tracking to find him." Lee concluded.

Lady Tsunade held up her hand to shush them, "So, you're telling me Neji was kidnapped?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." They admitted, all of their eyes downcast.

"And you were unable to find him?" They nodded their heads, and Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't send out a team right now."

"What?" Gai exclaimed, "Why?"

"I can't declare him missing until after tomorrow. It takes two and a half days to get there, and if he were to escape, we need to give him the normal amount of time it would take to get back. Until then I'm not allowed to send out a team to look for him. Besides, I don't have the spare ninja at the moment. Come see me in two days, and I'll have a team ready to send out first thing in the morning. I truly am sorry."

Seeing the utter disappointment on their faces, she couldn't help but add, "Neji's an excellent shinobi. He can take care of himself. You shouldn't worry too much."

"We'll try, Lady Tsunade." Gai said, "Do you think I should tell his uncle?"

She thought over the question, but shook her head, "No. At least not until I send out the other team. We shouldn't create a fuss if there's no need for it."

"Alright. Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you." His students repeated.

Watching them leave her office, she couldn't help but feel bad. Never before had she seen the 'kicked puppy' look on their faces. They were too happy and optimistic to wear it. Tsunade hated herself and the rules for having put it there. It sucked. But there was nothing she could do. Not for two more days.

**OoOoO**

Without any sense of time, he could only guess that it had been nearly two days since he'd been captured. Give or take several hours. Nobody else had come to see him since the man he'd attacked the day before. He was growing very hungry, but even more thirsty. But his thoughts were far more focursed on his team.

He knew they would come for him. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind about that. Team Gai never gave up. But he wondered how long it would take. It had already been longer than he'd thought it would be. Neji was patient though, and he would be able to wait for them as long as it took them to find him.

Light flooded the room as the large metal door flew open. He squeezed his eyes shut, unused to the bright light.

"I don't see why Ryo insists on keeping him."

"I don't either."

Neji heard the two men approach him, and once his eyes grew used to the light, he looked up at them, his glare menacing. They continued to smirk smugly at him, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than wipe it right off their faces. It was the first time in his life he'd ever been looked down upon in such a way, and he suddenly realized why people hated it when he'd do that to them. It was infuriating to look at.

"I got the chains."

"Watch his legs. He likes to kick." The second was the man he'd seen the day before, and he grinned upon noticing that he was standing as far away from him as possible. He must have given him a pretty big bruise.

The man who had said he would be dealing with the chains came near him. Neji didn't attack him though. If they intended to bring him to another room, maybe he'd spot the opening he would need to escape. Or if they were loosening up the chains, it would be far more comfortable and perhaps even beneficial.

A key was inserted into the lock on the small metal pallet that was wedged into the wall, and which the chains were attached to. He turned the key and the chains began coming out of the wall until they were completely loose. The man put the key in his pocket and grabbed the ends of the chains. He pulled on them and forced Neji to stand.

"Come on. Try anything and those pretty eyes of yours will never see again." He tugged on the chains roughly, pulling Neji to the doorway.

He walked ahead, Neji right behind him, and the other man followed them after closing the door.

The walls were all white, and other doors lined the hallway. All of which were normal wooden doors. It appeared as if his big metal door was one-of-a-kind in that place. The men wore normal shinobi clothing, and Neji noticed that all he was missing was his weapon pouch.

_If I can get one kunai, or shuriken, or any form of weapon, I'm sure I can pick the lock that keeps the chains in place. Maybe it would work for the door as well. Then I can get out of here._

He bent his head down and attempted to activate his Byakugan to get a good look at the area around him. There were no windows, so he didn't even know if it was morning or evening. But as he tried to bring chakra into his eyes, he found that he couldn't. Suddenly it clicked.

No food, no chakra. The handcuffs had probably taken more chakra than he'd assumed. If they were to continue to keep him hungry, he would never have enough chakra to use his bloodline limit. Starving him for another couple days would rid him of his strength entirely. There was no way he'd be strong enough to get from his room to the exit.

The longer he waited, the less chances he had of escaping.

Suddenly he stopped, turned on his heel, and sent a kick to the man walking behind him. The blow landed at the same place he'd hit him the day before, and it sent him skidding across the floor. The one in front of him turned around, eyes set in an angry glare. Neji kicked him as well, landing another heavy hit. He tugged on the chains to force them out of the man's hands as he flew back. This one though, landed on his feet.

With both his hands free, handcuffs around his wrists and chains dangling in the air, he went into his fighting stance. He forced his breathing to regulate, already beginning to feel out of breath. He ran to the one standing and threw out a punch, but it was pushed aside. The two fought hand-to-hand combat for merely seconds before Neji got the upper hand. He was in his element after all.

One sharp jab into the man's temple sent him to the floor, lifeless. Without even waiting to see him hit the floor, Neji turned to the other man. He was by then standing, and he too had gone into his fighting stance.

"You'll regret doing that kid."

The man charged at him, and he side-stepped to avoid the oncoming attack. His moves were sluggish and slow from his lack of energy. Only hs willpower kept him going.

His cheek was stinging from a punch and his shoulder was throbbing from a hard push into the wall, but he somehow managed to get behind his enemy. Exactly where he wanted to be. He swung his arm, the chain attached to his wrist flew around the enemy's head, and he grabbed the end of it. With a sharp tug, the man was flailing his arms and clawing at Neji's hands.

It felt wrong to have to kill a man through suffocation, but Neji didn't feel guilty. He let go of the chain and the man fell to the floor near his dead camarade.

He looked around and saw that nobody was nearby. He began to search the men's pockets, taking one of their weapon pouches and the key to open the lock in his room. Unfortunately he didn't find what he was looking for. The key that would remove the handcuffs. No matter. He still had some energy left, and he had no chakra to use anyways.

He began to make his way down the hallway, being as inconspicuous as possible. All of the doors were closed, and he was tempted to open one to see what was inside. But he didn't, not knowing if there was anybody on the other side.

At the end of the hallway he hesitated. He had no idea how to out of there, but his gut told him to go right instead of left, and he followed that feeling. It was all he had to go by. Halfway down the hall there was an open door, and he approached it cautiously. People were in the room, talking quietly. Neji could just make out their voices.

"-made good money from our last batch." A bored tone reached his ears first.

"Yes, we did, and we'll make even more from our next." The second was deep and sharp.

"Don't you think we should relocate soon? People might start to get suspicious."

"Don't be stupid. This is the best place. We've been here for years and nobody has ever suspected a thing."

"Yeah, but now that you brought a ninja here we'll have other ninja's looking for him. If they find us again, we might not make it out this time."

"You're overthinking things, Matsu. They'll never find him here. Now stop worrying. Go see what those two morons are doing. They're taking too long for my taste."

Hearing one of the men, presumably the bored one, walk towards the door, he began to creep away. His mind whirling all the while. There was something going on, but he had no idea what it could be. But he knew he didn't like it.

He veered the corner before he was seen by Matsu. He had to get out of there before the man saw the two dead shinobi. Returning to the intersection that went towards the dead men, he took the only way he had yet to go. Going down that hallway he went left, then right, then right again. After several halls he began to run.

The feeling of being in a tight space overcame him, and his heart began to race. The hallways were too small, the place was too big, and all he wanted to do was get out of there. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself.

_Maybe there's a window in one of the rooms. I could break it and escape. _He told himself rationally.

He stopped in front of the next door he saw. He pressed an ear to it and didn't hear any sounds on the other side. He put his hand on the dooknob and tried to turn it, but couldn't. The door was locked. Cursing lightly, he went to the next one and tried again. Still locked. He tried several more, but they were all locked.

"Damn it." He rested his back against one of the doors and closed his eyes. He was so hungry and tired that it was difficult for him to think straight.

His eyes flew open as ropes began to pin him to the door. He struggled against them, but his strength had left him. Looking down at what was constricting him, he saw it was vines. A chuckle to his left caught his attention, and he glared at the man who was also looking at him smugly.

_I am worth more than you think. You're the one who will regret doing this to me. That's a promise._

He did not voice his thoughts aloud. Silence was his main weapon at the moment. And it was all that he had.

The man was tall, with narrowed eyes and prominent cheek bones. His lips were curled up in a smirk and his arms were crossed over his chest. No words were needed to know that he was thinking incredibly highly of himself at that moment. Next to him was another man, short and chubby, and the mellow look on his face made it known to Neji that he was Matsu.

"Looks like you got away. Good thing we found you. Matsu, bring him back to his...Room."

"But didn't you want to talk to him?"

"No. He'll be more obedient tomorrow, I should think."

"Alright."

Matsu pushed him, forcing him to walk. The vines remained around him, keeping his arms pinned down to his sides. Within minutes he was back in his designated room. Matsu took away the key and the weapon pouch he'd stolen from the dead shinobi, still laying on the ground in the middle of the hallway, and removed the vines. He put the chains back into the wall, and Neji watched him walk away with hate.

He'd been so close.

The door was shut and darkness occupied his sight once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I would like to thank Kitty and AUehara for reviewing! Means a lot!<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure you can't send out a team today?" Shizune asked her.

"I have no say in the matter, Shizune, you know that."

"I know, it's just..."

"They look really pathetic just standing around outside, waiting for the time to pass."

The door opened, and in came Kakashi with his usual bored stride, "Yo." He stopped in front of her and put his book in his pocket, "You do know that Gai, Lee, and Tenten are standing outside the tower right? They seem to be waiting for something or other."

"Yes, well, they'll just have to be patient."

"Gai? Patient? I think you're asking too much from him."

"It isn't my choice! What can't you people understand? I'm assuming Gai told you, or else you wouldn't be harassing me right now."

"I'm not harassing you." Kakashi muttered indignantly, "But yes, he did tell me. Of course he did. He had to whine to somebody. The kid's hardly been missing twenty-four hours, and he's already a mess. I'm sure Neji'll be found, so he really has nothing to worry about."

"That's what I keep telling him, but he's so emotional and stubborn. Nothing's getting through to him. And of course his fears are mirrored by his students which just makes it worse." She sighed heavily, "But, they'll have to wait. You aren't here to talk about that anyways. Now where did I put that mission scroll..."

**OoOoO**

His nails toyed with the threads on the wall padding, tearing them in several places. There was nothing else to do. He thought that maybe if he tore off the padding around the metal pallet that he would be able to get it out of the wall and maybe get another chance at freedom. But with no food or liquids in him whatsoever, his energy was low and he could hardly keep his eyes open. Let alone tear off some heavily glued padding.

He'd never been so hungry in his life. Shinobi needed food to function. It was essential for them to get their nutriments. Without them they couldn't fight. Neji had always maintained a healthy diet to keep himself fit, but there was nothing he wanted more than a glass of water.

Light.

He bent his head down, his eyes burning, and listened as footsteps grew nearer to him. The key was inserted into the lock and the chains were removed from the metal pallet. A tug on the chains forced him to stand. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in the other's face.

It was Matsu.

He glared at him, but allowed himself to be led down the hall. He chose not to struggle. Perhaps it would be wise on his part to be obedient and meeting Ryo, who he presumed was the leader of whatever it was that was going on, might not be a bad thing. At least he would maybe be able to know why he'd been kidnapped.

Their footsteps echoed off the walls, making Neji realize just how empty it was. It creeped him out a little bit. Surely there had to be other people. They wouldn't waste such a big space for such few people. There was something he was missing, he was certain of it.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, and any foul language or insults will earn you two more nights in the room of seclusion."

_Room of seclusion._ So that's what they liked to call that place. He hated it.

"Got it?"

Neji didn't answer.

He took note of every turn, trying to map out the area in his mind as best as he could. It would help him later on. Without him realizing it, they ended up in front of the door that he'd been near the day before. The one where he'd heard Ryo and Matsu discussing something.

Matsu opened the door and pushed Neji inside.

It looked like an interrogation room. It looked like the interrogation room they had in Konoha. It was dimly lit, with one chair in the middle of the room. Loose chains were laying innocently around the chair, and they were the only ones there. Matsu had Neji sit on the chair and tied the chains around his wrists and ankles, keeping him firmly in place.

"Be good now." Matsu gave him a cold smirk before exiting the room, leaving him alone.

His eyes went to the chains and saw that, like the ones in the room of seclusion, they would not be coming out any time soon. The chair was screwed to the floor and wouldn't move, no matter how much he tried. There was only one door, and it was the one they had come through to enter. It was ordinary looking.

There was nothing particularly menacing about the room in itself, but he couldn't push back the sense of dread that rose inside of him. There was something off about being there. It just didn't feel right.

"Well, it's about time you were obedient enough to speak with me." Ryo remarked, entering the room.

Neji held his chin up and glared at the man, not saying a word.

"What's your name, brat?" He asked, approaching the chair and its occupent.

Silence.

"Ah, the silent treatment. That won't last long though."

_Oh, how you underestimate me._

"As you wish. For now. You are surely asking yourself why you're here. The answer is simple. Revenge." Ryo put his foot on the tip of the chair, between Neji's legs, and leaned in far closer than he considered comfortable. "Against who? Be good and you'll find out."

Neji was tired of revenge. Tired of it guiding people's lives and decisions. He was familiar with the feeling. Had witnessed it push somebody into darkness. Had seen how it hurt the one obsessed with revenge more than the one that that person wanted to hurt. But he was curious to know who on earth the man wanted revenge against, and how he had anything to do with the whole situation.

"Tell me kid, do you have any idea where you are?"

Silence.

"I wouldn't think so. It's a good hideout. Nobody will ever find us here. I suggest you make yourself comfortable. You won't be getting out of here anytime soon." Ryo was pacing in front of him, then suddenly stopped. He turned to Neji, "Oh, yes, I wanted to get rid of this pesky thing." Ryo flicked Neji's hitai-ate.

His glare was more threatening than it had ever been, and it dared him to try.

A shinobi never, _never_, removed his hitai-ate in the presence of an enemy. It showed weakness and helplessness.

Ryo ignored it though. He pulled out a kunai from his weapon pouch and leaned forward again, "Or would you prefer just one big scratch across it? It doesn't matter, does it? You won't be needing it anymore."

Neji's reply was to spit on him.

He calmly wiped the saliva off his cheek and didn't bother to keep the anger off his face. "Have it your way then. Keep your stupid forehead protector. But I suggest you get well acquainted with the room of seclusion. You'll be spending a lot of time in there." Ryo took Neji's chin in his hand and kept it firmly in place. Instead of scratching the metal surface of his hitai-ate, he swung the kunai down and made a cut along the side of his cheek all the way down to his neck.

Neji didn't flinch at the sudden stinging on the left side of his face. It was a minor injury compared to what he'd already been through.

"Matsu!" Ryo called out and the short man hurriedly came into the room.

"Yes?"

"The brat has two more days in the room of seclusion. Bring him to me afterwards."

"Alright."

Once Ryo left the room, Matsu turned to grin at him, "Shinobi are so stubborn. You'll learn soon enough that it's best to avoid the room of seclusion."

And Matsu brought him back to said room and put the chains back in their place.

Time for another long night.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to thank AUehara for reviewing! This was a short chappie, but I am in a hurry. Weekend was busier than expected! Anywho, I hope you liked it!<p>

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	5. Day 4

**Day 4**

Lady Tsunade had said, "first thing in the morning", and Team Gai took her to her word. The second that the sun began to make its way to the horizon, the three of them were inside her office. When she entered, she shook her head and sighed lightly at the rigid backs facing her. Of course they would be there the milisecond it was considered morning.

But she too was glad that the time had come at last to send out a team. Not only because she would finally be rid of Team Gai, their standing around outside was creeping out the young gennin, but she also wanted Neji back among their ranks. He was an excellent shinobi, and he was a great player on her board.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade." The members of Team Gai greeted her as she took her seat.

"Good morning. To answer your questions," She began before they could put in a word, "Yes, I have selected a team to go in search of Neji. They're on their way here as we speak. I'm assuming that Team Kurenai is of your standards?"

"Most certainly, Lady Tsunade." Lee replied, a big thumbs up and flashy smile appearing on his lips. She hadn't seen him, or Gai and Tenten, look so happy since their arrival.

"Good. I would have prefered picking a team that isn't so close to Neji, but they're highly qualified for this mission. Therefore, I must believe that they won't allow their feelings to make their decisions for them while they search for him." She leaned back in her chair and sent them a reproachful glance, "Now as for you three, until Team Kurenai returns you aren't allowed near this tower. You make the children nervous. And please don't stay near the gates either. I'll send Shizune to get you when they come back from the mission."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Gai agreed solemnly.

The door opened slowly, and in came Team Kurenai. They looked surprised by Team Gai's presense, but didn't ask them why they were there. They said their greetings then stood in line next to Team Gai.

"Thank you for coming." She said and afterwards took one of the scrolls off her desk. It was the start of the day and thus her things were still somewhat in order. "I have a B-rank mission that requires your expertise."

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked, and Akamaru barked once to show he had the same question on his mind.

"It's a retrieval mission. You will go to this area, near Amegakure," She pointed to a spot on the map that was within the scroll, "And you must find and retrieve Neji Hyuga."

"Neji? Why?" Kiba asked.

Hinata's eyes widened, and all the members of Team Kurenai looked over the other team again. There was definitely missing a member. They'd noticed, but none of them, not even Hinata, had thought it particularly strange. Neji could have been anywhere, and the last thing they would have ever guessed was that he was missing.

"We had a mission in Ame, and on our way back we were ambushed. They took Neji, and we weren't able to find him." Tenten explained.

"When was this?" Kurenai asked.

"Four days ago." Lady Tsunade replied, "I couldn't send anybody out until I gave Neji enough time to make it back on his own. But it looks like he might need some outside help. Mission accepted?"

"Yes." Kurenai said without any second thoughts. If Neji hadn't been able to make it back on his own, then he might be in serious trouble. Besides, her students wouldn't have allowed her to say no. Hinata was in a state of shock that she probably wouldn't be getting out of for a while still, Kiba appeared determined to make this retrieval a success, and Shino was...Shino. He liked Neji, but he wouldn't show emotion even if it was his own father that was missing.

"Good, you're all dismissed then."

Kurenai took the mission scroll and left the tower with her team at her heels.

Team Gai stayed still, and Lady Tsunade sighed, "That includes you three. Why don't you go run a few laps or something? Keep yourselves busy. And away from here."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." They nodded and followed her order.

They weren't bothering her.

They sat outside the tower and waited, the emptyness on their faces frightening all those that knew them and those who didn't. They were all afraid for Neji, but they didn't want to admit it. Saying it out loud would make them look as if they didn't have faith in their teammate, and they were sure it would cause bad luck. Lady Tsunade knew that Neji could take care of himself, but Team Gai's fears were beginning to be felt by her as well.

That's why she didn't want them near her.

Out of sight, out of mind. Maybe?

**OoOoO**

He wasn't afraid of the dark. No shinobi was. But he was beginning to truly hate the darkness around him. He wanted light. He was used to being able to see everything and anything. His eyes had no limits.

Limits had been created though, by the new enemies he was facing. His sight was the sense he relied on the most, and without it he felt more vulnerable than he ever had before. He could deal with the chains, and he could accept that he had no chakra to activate his Byakugan, but once he couldn't see his own hand, it became too much.

His eyes remained fixed on the small thread of light that came from the crack at the bottom of the door, his only source of light for the next two days. And he counted and continued to play with the threads on the padding behind him.

Surely his team would be coming for him soon. Surely.

But when a man -an entirely new face this time- came in to give him food and water, he didn't attack him. Doing so would earn him another couple days in the room of seclusion, and he wouldn't be able to escape if he remained there. In case his team couldn't find him, he still had to think of ways to get out on his own.

He didn't know when it was that the man had given him the slice of bread and the half a glass of water, but he assumed it was either morning or early afternoon. He'd recently awoken, and so it should have been early enough in the day.

Several hours later, the same man returned to give him the bathroom break that had been mentioned to him on his first day there. He didn't actually have to go, but he went anyways. It would give him a better map of the area. Some light. And perhaps another opening.

Neji thought that either the men were simply idiots, or they really underestimated shinobi, because the man was alone and unable to use chakra.

Matsu was a ninjutsu user, Ryo surely was if he was the leader, and the men who'd attacked Team Gai had been ninja, but Neji came to realize that they also worked with samurai.

_Because really,_ Neji thought, _this was too easy._

In front of him lay the dead samurai. The man had walked behind Neji, proving that he did think ahead somewhat, but it was still too easy for him to turn around and get a good kick to his knee. The joint went into a direction it never should. Neji didn't feel bad when the man cried out in pain, but he was quick to silence him completely, not wanting his shouts to be heard.

Nobody was waiting for him this time, and he knew that that worked very much in his favour. There was little strength in his body, the small portion of food he had gotten hadn't helped him in the slightest. But somehow he managed to drag the samurai into the room of seclusion. He stole the key and a weapon and closed the door behind himself as he exited the room.

_Maybe not so easy._ He thought as he dodged the vines that tried to wrap around his ankles. This time he knew how Matsu's jutsu worked, at least partially, and he was better prepared for it.

"Did you really believe we weren't monitoring you?" Matsu came closer, and Neji backed away, "You're proving quite troublesome. Why Ryo insists on keeping you, I don't know."

His opponent was stronger than him. No chakra, no energy. Neji could hardly keep himself standing, let alone fight, but he was going to try.

He was able to dodge the vines and charged towards Matsu. He landed two hits, both of which were weak and caused no harm at all to his opponent. And suddenly vines shot out from the ground beneath his feet and caught him before he could get out of the way. Neji was glad that Matsu merely smirked at him. At least no words would be said of his failure.

The samurai was removed from the room of seclusion, and Neji was once more left there in the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to thank AUehara once more for reviewing! This was another short one, but it is only the beginning! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!<p>

Thank you for reading,

-MewMew


	6. Day 5

**Day 5**

Kick. Punch. Duck. Jump. Dodge.

Team Gai trained as hard as they always have, but with a different goal in mind. They normally trained to improve themselves. But now they simply did so to rid their minds of other, unwanted, thoughts. They didn't allow themselves to have the time to doubt and worry. They wouldn't allow their anxiety to control them.

They kept reminding themselves that Team Kurenai was on its way to retrieve their missing teammate. Surely they wouldn't fail. The happiness they had lost upon realizing that Neji was missing was beginning to return slowly. With something to bring the hope back within them, they allowed themselves to believe that everything would be fine.

For all they knew, Neji might be on his way back.

But they refused to think about their last mission. About their missing teammate. There wasn't the time for it.

Throw the weapon. Hit the target. Throw a punch. Miss the target.

Laps. Spars. Push-ups. Jump rope. Training.

They kept themselves busy.

**OoOoO**

A piece of bread. Half a glass of water. Two samurai.

Neji ate and drank what was given to him. Somebody was going to come find him, surely. And Neji knew that it would only be fair if he was alive by then. Besides, starving to death wasn't a shinobi-worthy death. He would die in a fight. Very few ninja had other ideas about how they wanted to die. It was honourable, respectable, and one couldn't lose their pride or dignity if they died protecting themselves and their loved ones.

That's all Neji wanted. And what he wanted, he got. He refused to let anything else end his life. He would survive, if it was the last thing he did.

It was dark. The padding had suffered some damage, but not as much as Neji had hoped. It was a long process. He had the time to waste though. Too much time.

Two shinobi. One samurai. His bathroom break.

No openings. No chances. No escaping.

_Not today._

And not a word left his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Yes, a really, really short chappie. I started this and then I realized that I didn't have much going on on day 5. I wrote out what I could...Next chappie will probably be this length too. And it'll probably come out tonight. I hope you liked the chapter, despite its shortness!<p>

Thank you AUehara for reviewing!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	7. Day 6

**Day 6**

Gai had told them to sleep in.

"I'm sure your bodies will not object to some extra rest."

Lee and Tenten had agreed with their sensei. None of them had brought up the fact that Gai had never before willingly given them permission to sleep in.

Rise with the sun, sleep with the sun.

They usually met up in their usual training ground, number 13, by five in the morning. Today, Team Gai met up at six. None of them were able to sleep, no matter how much time they had spent tossing and turning. It just wasn't in them.

They were missing a member. That wasn't okay in any of their minds. Neither did any of them enjoy having to wait around while another team took the responsibility of finding him. Team Gai wasn't Team Gai without Neji.

Gai was the teacher and a father figure to the three of them. Lee with his optimism kept them all feeling good, even after a failed mission. Tenten broke tense moments between the three men with well-placed jokes and her relaxed attitude. And Neji had always been the strong rock they needed when things began to get stressful.

Each of them was essential to the entity that was Team Gai.

Knowing that Neji had been forefully taken from them, made them all feel as if a part of themselves had been taken as well. They fought off that feeling as best as they could by fighting each other and inanimate objects.

Training ground 13 had never before been so beaten down.

They tried to calm themselves. It hadn't yet been a week. And they would have to wait less than another week before Team Kurenai returned with Neji and everything would be back to normal. Surely.

**OoOoO**

Never in his life had he ever had the time to sleep so much. With his teacher forcing them to wake up with the sun, he hadn't slept in in four years.

With little energy and food, plus full darkness around him, all he could do was sleep. His back was hurting from the seated position he was in constantly, but that morning the strange men who had kidnapped him for 'revenge' had loosened up his chains. Now he was able to feed himself and to get into a foetal position which was slightly more comfortable.

Laying in that position reminded him of some of Team Gai's numerous missions. Every single time there had been a storm and they were sleeping in a hotel, Neji always found himself accompanied by Lee and Tenten while he slept.

On one of their first missions there had been a harsh thunder storm raging outside. Sometime in the middle of the night he'd felt somebody climb into his bed. As much as he'd wanted to be angry at the person, he had been oddly comforted by having them there. Once that person was asleep, he'd turned around to see that it was Lee. He'd rolled his eyes at his cowardice, but had left him there. Hardly twenty minutes after that did Tenten join them.

He'd been annoyed with how scared they were of a storm. But he'd said nothing. He was still comfortable and would still be able to sleep even with their presence.

The door had opened a third time in the morning. Neji had pretended to be asleep while he listened to his sensei's low breathing and soft chuckle.

Tenten left first, then Lee, and several minutes later Neji had gotten up as well. They'd all pretended as though it had never happened. Though Neji knew he'd probably appeared soft for allowing his teammates to share his bed because they were frightened, it didn't stop him from allowing them to do the same thing the next time there was a storm during their misson.

Neji wrapped his arms tightly around himself and buried his face in his hair, enclosing himself in even more darkness while trying to keep his emotions in check.

He would never admit it out loud. But he missed them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Sorry for the wait. Family was over so I couldn't write, and yesterday I was working. I hope you like the chappie, although it's another short one. Thank you very much to AUehara and Reeserella for reviewing! It means so much!<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	8. Day 7

**Day 7**

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Lee went with Tenten's joke, although none of them were really in the mood to laugh.

"Honey bee."

"Honey bee who?"

"Honey bee a dear and get me a glass of water." She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. Lee got up and went to get the asked for item.

The three of them were having lunch at Lee's apartment after a long morning of training. Their muscles ached, and they were beginning to run out of energy, but they persisted in pushing themselves to their limits. Why not? They told themselves.

"Here is your water Tenten. Did you want anything Gai-sensei?"

"No, thank you Lee."

Formal. Team Gai was never formal.

They were random and bursting with energy and immature. Anything but _formal_.

"I have an idea." Tenten said suddenly. She would at least attempt to bring things back to a semi-normal state, "How about we go see a movie?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tenten." Gai agreed, knowing why Tenten had brought it up. If it would make her feel better, then they might as well do it. They could use whatever pick me up that comes their way.

"Yes, we haven't gone to see a movie in quite some time."

After lunch they did go see a movie. None of them remembered the title, but it had something to do with fighting and a secret organization of some sort. They were unable to pay any attention to the screen. Seeing a man on the screen stab another just wasn't the same without Neji and Tenten commenting about how fake it all was. Lee and Gai would shush them, but would comment about their techniques in louder voices.

It happened several (many, many) times that they were kicked out of the theatre.

Watching a movie without having somebody be angry with them was strange. Too strange.

By the end of the movie, Tenten was crying. Lee held his own tears back while he wrapped an arm around his teammate to comfort her. Neither noticed the paleness on their teacher's face, proving that he was as affected as they were.

**OoOoO**

"Now will you behave? Ryo won't be so forgiving again. There is no such thing as a second chance here."

It had been two days? Neji hadn't noticed. He couldn't tell anymore. His sleep pattern was messed up too much for him to know when it was morning and when it was night. It changed nothing anyways. It would make no difference to him.

They were three men. Two were the samurai who'd been bringing his food, and the third was Matsu. As much as he knew how weak and vulnerable he was, Neji was glad to know they still considered him a threat. At least he'd left some kind of menacing impression on them.

With the chains removed, the men began to bring him to the same room he had been in a couple days ago. The interrogation room, as Neji liked to think of it. Like the last time, there was nobody there. They tied him up to the lonely chair in the center of the room and left him there by himself. Hardly two minutes passed before Ryo came to join him.

"Good morning, brat. Feeling talkative this morning? You caused more trouble for my men a couple days ago. I hope you'll be more obedient from here on out."

Neji said nothing.

"Never have much to say, do you?"

Silence.

"It's been a week, and your team hasn't tried to rescue you yet. Makes you feel special, doesn't it? Ah, but I wouldn't expect any more if I were you. Konoha shinobi don't really care much about the pain they cause others."

"You're using me to get revenge against Konoha?" He broke his vow of silence, but he no longer cared.

"It speaks!" Ryo smirked at him, but Neji ignored the look.

"Are you really that stupid? Look, all shinobi fight and kill. It doesn't matter what village you're from, because that's just how things work. We kill those who ought to be killed. No more, no less. You're a ninja, how do you not see that?"

"Of course I know that. But you've got one thing wrong. I don't want revenge against Konoha."

"Then who do you want revenge against?"

Ryo advanced and put one foot on the chair, right between Neji's legs, and leant forward with a look of pure hatred on his face, "I want revenge against the man who murdered my wife."

Neji didn't like the look on his face.

Ryo stepped away and began pacing, shooting Neji looks of miscontent from time to time. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face his prisoner. "I want revenge against the man you call Gai-sensei."

There was a moment of silence as the words sunk into Neji's mind, but he shook his head, his eyes narrowed, "You must be mistaken. Gai-sensei wouldn't murder anybody."

"How would you know, brat? Do you really know your sensei? Do you really know what he's capable of? He is a happy fool for you, but I've seen a darker part of him. He murdered her right before my eyes, and I will never forget the way she dropped dead at my feet."

_Of course I know my sensei. At the very least more than you do._

"He didn't murder her." He stated calmly.

"Oh? He didn't?" The tone was mocking, but Neji wasn't bothered by it.

He kept his body relaxed, untroubled, and looked at the man with what appeared to be a completely at peace expression, "Of course not. Gai-sensei doesn't murder. That was the first thing he ever taught our team. Murdering is unforgivable. It is the act of harming an innocent. Killing on the other hand, is justice."

"You think Might Gai murdered my wife because she deserved it? Oh, you naive little bastard. How _dare_ you believe my wife was guilty! He murdered her because he's a sadistic son of a bitch. End of story."

"Why do you believe he murdered her?"

"She had done nothing wrong! We were living in Konoha when suddenly some ninja came into our home and ransacked the place. He was a part of it. Along with his pal, the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake. I managed to escape, but she wasn't so lucky."

"Why did they target you?"

"Our work isn't really considered 'normal' among everyday citizen. Your Hokage just didn't get it. Good money is made from our work, but to the old man innocence is supposed to be preserved. Really? We're talking about ninja! To us there is no such thing as innocence."

"Then your definition of innocence must be very warped from its original."

"You're a child, you don't know what being innocent means."

"I know more about it than you, it seems. Innocence is purity. Purity of heart, mind, and body."

"Do you really believe your heart is pure? You've killed, you've murdered. You've seen blood that ought not to have been seen. You've stopped hearts. How can you say you're still innocent?"

"Because I am. My heart contains no guilt that I haven't made up for, my mind once had dark thoughts that are now no longer existent, and my body is untouched."

"Believe what you will. I have more years than you, and I have seen more than you. I know what it means to be innocent."

"My sensei taught me what being innocent means. He has mastered it more than anyone else I know. He didn't murder your wife. Whatever 'work' you do probably made her deserve what happened to her. Gai-sensei would never, never, take away somebody else's loved one unless there was no other choice."

His words earned him a powerful slap to his cheek.

"Why use me to get revenge against him? He was there. You could have faught him yourself."

"Might Gai is a sentimental man and clearly a person who holds people close to him. He took away one of my loved ones, and I took away one of his. An eye for an eye. The first law ever created."

Neji had never considered himself one of Gai's loved ones, but the way Ryo said it so offhandedly, he realized that, yes, he really was that close to his teacher. To his entire team.

"Why am I still alive?" He knew that it wasn't a good idea to ask such a thing, but that mere detail confused him.

"I thought the boss might like you. If he does, then I will finally be able to join him on his out of town ventures. Those have the most action and are the most exciting."

"The boss of this?"

"Yes."

Neji had thought Ryo was the boss, but he wasn't that suprised to know he wasn't. He just didn't seem like leader material. "What's your 'work'?"

"You seem competent enough, despite your disillusions about Might Gai and the definition of innocence. You'll find out on your own soon enough."

Neji glared at him, "I am not disillusional. You're wrong about Gai-sensei. He is too innocent to murder. You have no reason to keep me here. You have nothing to avenge."

Ryo stepped close, wrapped his hand around Neji's neck, and went uncomfortably close to him. His hand tightened until Neji wasn't able to get any air into his lungs at all. "Push, push, push. Patience wears thin when you push too much." A punch to his stomach knocked the bit of air he still had out of his lungs.

Neji struggled against the chains, his brain's alarm for oxygen blarring in his head. _Breathe. Oxygen. Air!_

Suddenly, the hand loosened and he was able to breathe again. His brain was calmed by the new air, but his throat was sore and breathing in made him wince in pain. Only his ragged breathing could be heard in the large, empty room.

"I. Am. Right. Wether you believe me or not. While you spend tonight in the room of seclusion, think about how well you know your teacher. You'll see. Might Gai isn't to be trusted. He is a murderer. You hear me? A murderer." Ryo whispered in his ear.

Neji looked off to the side, not looking at Ryo, and was trying to catch his breath. He flinched as the tip of a kunai sunk into the flesh on his shoulder. He glanced briefly at what Ryo was doing. He'd pushed back the shirt to get a clear view of his shoulder, and he was writing something on the pale skin.

He shrunk away, trying to get away from the weapon, but Ryo held him still. He kept reminding himself that he'd gotten worse. And he had. But the small cut that went from his cheek to his neck was still healing, and he knew anything more would take much longer. Without food, water, or chakra, his body wasn't able to heal as fast as it once could.

When Ryo stepped back to look at his handywork, Neji looked as well, and fell into a state of uncertainty upon seeing the word 'innocence' etched into his skin. Was Gai-sensei right? Or was Ryo the one that was right?

_Of course Gai-sensei's right. I know him like the back of my hand, he wouldn't murder anyone. Right?_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Here's the next chappie. Finally, longish! I hope you liked it. I like writing Team Gai memories so you'll probably see a lot of them. The knock knock joke? Not mine at all.<p>

I'd like to thank _**Just Me**_ and _**AUehara **_for reviewing! It means so much to me!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	9. Day 8

**Day 8**

"I failed as a teacher, Kakashi." Gai laid his head down on his arms, hiding his face. Shame burned deep within him.

"It could have happened to anyone."

"I always told myself that I would never let anything happen to any of my students, at least not while I'm present, and that's exactly what happened. How could I ever face him again?"

"Neji won't hold this against you. He won't hold it against anyone. He'll blame himself, and you're going to have to be there for him."

"I might never be able to apologize to him." Gai mumbled.

"Kurenai's team is specialized in tracking. Don't overthink things, Gai. You're worrying yourself over nothing."

"He should have been back by now. He's a good ninja, he should have been able to get out of there. What kind of trouble is he in? What if they're hurting him, Kakashi? What if he's...?"

"Where's your usual optimism? Now isn't really the time for doubts."

"Things just aren't the same without Neji here. I'd never before considered the prospect of _losing_ one of my students."

"Nobody does Gai. And you didn't lose him, he was kidnapped."

"Same thing. All it means is that he isn't here and that he's in danger somewhere."

"He'll be alright."

"I don't understand why they took him. They knew we didn't have the princess anymore, they were missing-nin, but... They had no reason for it."

"Sometimes there is no reason for it. Some people don't care about the pain they cause others. It's unfortunate, but that's how things are." Kakashi stood up from his seat at Gai's dinner table, "Let's go run a few laps. Get your mind on other things."

"That sounds like a good idea." Gai said and stood up slowly.

Kakashi thought he looked as if he'd aged twenty years in the past week.

**OoOoO**

His shoulder still ached from the word that had been written on his skin.

_Innocence._

Thinking about it hurt his head. There was too much in one simple word. He had time that needed to be wasted, but he avoided using that time to think on serious subjects. He could hardly help himself though. What Ryo had said to him had stuck. Gai couldn't be a murderer. He just couldn't be.

He was given the same food as he'd been given the last several days. A piece of bread and a glass of water. Neji had gotten beyond hungry. He hardly thought about his empty stomach. It twisted and it hurt from time to time, but it had become almost normal.

After a nap, or a full night of sleep, or whatever amount of time he'd taken to doze off, the doors were opened again. The time between his meal and that moment, which would normally be his bathroom break, was shorter than usual, and he assumed that it was for a different reason than to bring him to the washroom.

He had no doubts once he saw Matsu.

"You've finally finished your sentence in the room of seclusion. Lucky you."

_Does that mean I'm getting out of here?_

The room creeped him out. It was too dark and small and lonely. He wasn't an extrovert, but he didn't really enjoy spending all those days cooped up like that.

"Bring him out." Matsu told one of the two samurai standing by his sides.

The samurai pulled the chains out from the wall and dragged him out of the tiny room. They started walking down the hallway. Neji had never noticed how white the walls were. They were blindingly so. He kept his gaze to the floor, his eyes narrowed, trying to keep his eyes from getting damaged from the sudden brightness.

"I suggest you get comfortable. This will be your room for the next couple months. More or less depending on Takeo's next stock. Of course, misbehaviour will get you time in the room of seclusion."

_I won't be here two months. _

He was still certain that he would be saved. His team would come for him. Somebody would come for him. They wouldn't leave him there. They wouldn't do that to him. Surely.

The door they stopped in front of was made of metal. Nobody would be able to get through it, Neji had no doubt about that. Matsu pulled out a card and swiped it over a machine that was next to the door. A red light over it turned green and Matsu opened the door.

Matsu put away the card and pulled out a key. He used it to remove the chains from the handcuffs that were on Neji's wrists. Before he had to time to register his freedom, he was shoved roughly into the room and the door was closed behind him.

He whirled around and glared at the metal door. The handcuffs on his wrists still kept him from using chakra, if he'd had any, but he was able to move his hands freely. That was nice. He slowly turned around to take a look at the room.

The walls were white. There was a single bed on one side of the room and a small chest on the other. Nothing else. He had a sinking feeling deep in his heart. He went to the bed and pushed on it. It didn't more. He looked at the legs and saw that it was nailed to the floor. His legs carried him quickly to the chest, and he pushed on it with all the strength he had left in him.

_Oh God..._

It didn't move.

There was nothing in the chest.

All the white walls, the furniture nailed to the floor, no windows, metal doors, rounded corners on the chest, and what he realized was the most obvious indication to where he was, the room of seclusion.

_Their hideout is in an asylum._

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Sorry for the late update. This past week was awfully busy for me. I'd like to thank <strong>AUehara, Just Me, <strong>and **Reeserella** for reviewing! It means a lot! I hope you like this chapter, although it was rushed and not very good...

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	10. Day 9

**Day 9**

His knuckles were sore and bloody from the thousands of punches he'd dealt the wooden post before him. He brought his arms down by his sides, breathing heavily. His knees gave out on him, and he fell to the ground.

Tenten didn't bother to ask him if he was alright. Lee always overworked himself. She, on the other hand, had spent the past six hours cleaning her weapons more thoroughly than she ever had before. Their sensei was spending the day with Kakashi, and his students didn't object. The only time the three of them didn't think about the rather large elephant in the room was when they weren't with each other.

Gai clearly needed to get his mind on other things, and Lee and Tenten weren't going to prevent that. But the two students didn't have the same luxury. Kakashi wasn't linked to Neji in any way. All of their friends were also friends with Neji.

Lee and Tenten couldn't face them anyways. They all knew what had happened. They didn't want looks of pity or sympathy. It would just make the truth more real. They hid from their friends as much as possible, though they were both very much aware that that wasn't the right thing to do. Having a circle of support would help them more than having only each other.

"When is Team Kurenai supposed to return?" Lee asked, keeping his gaze on the chipped and crimson-tinted post.

Tenten didn't look at him. She merely continued to clean her shuriken, "Soon."

"How soon?"

"How the hell should I know? Damn it, Lee! Stop crying! You're acting like a four year old who lost her dolly." Tenten couldn't see the tears, but she knew he was crying by the way his shoulders shook.

"I am sorry, Tenten."

She sighed, "Don't apologize, Lee. I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just not feeling really...Chipper today."

"I understand. I hate being here while Team Kurenai is out there looking for our teammate. I am sure they will find him, but..."

"You feel useless."

"Yes."

"I get it." Tenten put away her weapon and rag and stood up. She knelt next to her teammate and leant against him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Want to spend the night at my place?"

"That would be nice." Lee accepted the invitation, stopping his tears for good.

"Remember the first time I invited you and Neji to my place?"

"Yes, I still do not know how you convinced him to come."

"Really? I thought I'd told you that already. I told him if he came I wouldn't tell you about his curse seal."

"You knew of it before he told us?"

"Yeah, I saw it on one of our missions. I asked him about it, he ignored me, so I talked to sensei about it. He told me everything."

"I do not understand. He did not want me to know, but he told us about it of his own free will. Why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess once he realized that we were all friends he figured it wouldn't be the end of the world if he told us. Or more precisely, you. He's always seen it as a weakness, and he wouldn't want his, as you call it, eternal rival, to know about it until he was sure you wouldn't think of it as a weakness too."

"I would never have thought it a weakness."

"Of course you don't now, but when we were first put on a team together..."

"None of us liked each other very much."

"Exactly." Tenten got up and held a hand out to her teammate, who took it graciously. The pair started walking in the direction of her apartment, "Remember how awkward our first sleepover was? I thought I would choke on the tenseness. It was an awful night."

"It wasn't that bad." Lee started, but the look of disbelief on Tenten's face made him grin sheepishly, "I suppose it was pretty terrible." He agreed.

"Neji spent the whole night up because you talked in your sleep, and I stayed up because I was afraid he would try to kill you. When you would ask questions I would answer you, and Neji told me not to encourage you. But I got mad, and I told him that if you wanted to know where the damn cookies are, I'm going to tell you where the damn cookies are."

"At least I do not talk in my sleep anymore."

"Um, yes, you do. It's just we don't say anything because we're used to it now. I don't think I ever told you this, but one night I heard Neji talking with you. To this day I'm not sure wether or not he was awake. But that's the night I found out he hates the colour orange."

"Because they remind him of pumpkins."

Tenten and Lee shared a smile at the memories. The three of them had done a lot of things together. They had worked together, fought each other, attempted to kill one another, had done stupid things together, had sleepovers together, had watched movies together, had eaten together, had done everything together.

It was like having the siblings none of them actually had.

**OoOoO**

The bed was far more comfortable than the padding in the room of seclusion. He stretched his aching limbs, glad to have free movement once more. Finally he awoke from a good night's rest.

He turned on his side and stared at the small wooden chest. It was empty, but something had once rested within it he was certain. Why else would it be there? His gaze drifted to the metal door.

An asylum. Of all places.

He pushed himself up into a seated position. His fingers worked on untangling his long hair, and afterwards tying it in a low ponytail. Somehow his elastic had stayed in place. Afterwards he rubbed his face with his hands, trying to get the blood flowing. It wasn't working. He knew he probably looked terrible, but he tried not to dwell on that thought.

He got up and began to pace the room, thinking. All he knew was that he was locked up in an asylum somewhere because somebody wanted revenge against his sensei.

There was nothing he could do. He sat back down on the bed and spent the next hour trying to break the handcuffs that were sealing his chakra. He was unsuccessful. He even attempted to break them by smacking them against the bed posts, but there wasn't even a dent. They were made of a very tough metal.

_Maybe..._

Neji had an idea. Maybe he couldn't hit with force, but the cuffs could. He was weak, but with a bit of planning he might be able to pull something off.

Remaining near the door, he listened for footsteps. Several times some drew near, but they went by without stopping. Only once did they halt in front of his door, and Neji took it as his time to put his plan into action.

As quietly as he could, he gathered the rest of his strength and chakra. Sending the chakra down to his feet, he jumped up and stuck his feet to the ceiling. He stayed crouched to keep from being seen and used one hand to keep his hair back. He was already exhausted, but he pushed himself. It would probably be his last shot at freedom until he was rescued by his team.

The card was passed over the machine and the door was opened. In the blink of an eye he had flipped down and had dealt the one who'd opened the door a hit. He smashed his jaw with the cuff on his wrist, and he heard a pop as it was dislocated. A cry rang in the hall.

They were two men, Neji assumed samurai. He dodged the second man's attacks and got him on his temple with the cuff. Luckily, he was an expert in taijutsu, or he would never have gotten out of there with such a low amount of energy. He bent down in a dodge and stole a kunai from the man's weapon pouch.

He whirled around and cut the first man's throat as he came up behind him. The second samurai pulled out his sword, Neji dropped his kunai to take the fallen samurai's sword to be on more equal grounds with his opponent.

"Matsu said you were going to be trouble. No wonder Ryo kept you."

They battled with weapons, but suddenly little dark spots started appearing in his sight. He stumbled and dropped the sword. The world began to spin around him, and he fell. He was dizzy, tired, and hungry.

The next several minutes were a blur. His senses were off, and he felt like the world was moving, but he just didn't know why.

_Cold!_

Was the first thing he thought as he landed in a large ceramic tub filled with freezing cold water. That brought him back to reality fast, and he looked around him. The samurai had brought him to a large room with several other tubs, all of them empty except for the one he was in.

Before he could become fully aware of his surroundings he was plunged back into the water. He attempted to struggle, but was too tired to do so. He accidentally tried to breathe in and ended up with a lungful of water. Coughing and spluttering, he was allowed to resurface. He took in as much oxygen as he could before once more being shoved in the water.

His fingers were numb, but he still clawed at the hand keeping him under water. His lungs were burning and aching and he needed air. After what felt like forever, the hand let him go.

He broke the surface and breathed heavily. His eyes found the samurai's grinning face. He didn't have the strength to glare. "What... What are you doing?" He said through clattering teeth. He was shivering from head to toe, and his blood felt frozen.

"You'll be meeting Takeo tomorrow, and Ryo wanted you clean." The man handed him a bottle, "Wash up and do it well, or else I'm going to do it for you. And I'm not a gentle man."

Neji flushed. Never had he before been so embarassed or ashamed. Having some stranger watch him as he cleansed himself was humiliating. Being treated like a child was worse.

For the first time since he got there he felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. I felt sad writing this chapter. It's getting so angsty... Thank you <strong>Just Me<strong> for reviewing! It made my day!

So yeah, no pairings. I'm going to make Neji, Lee, and Tenten have more of a sibling friendship between them. I see Team Gai as a family and that's what I'm going to try and portray. Hope I get it right!

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	11. Day 10

**Day 10**

"Lady Tsunade sent me here to let you know that-" Team Gai ran past her before she could finish her sentence, "Team Kurenai has returned." She said to the wind.

Shizune began walking back to the Hokage tower, shaking her head sadly.

**OoOoO**

His clothes were still wet, and he'd spent the night in a ball, shivering from head to toe. In the room of seclusion the heat was able to accumulate a little more than in his larger room, and for that he was grateful. Neji Hyuga refused to be killed by pneumonia.

He had spent some time during the, night or day; he wasn't even trying to tell the time anymore, moving to try to get the blood flowing and to warm up a little. But his bit of energy didn't last long, and he succumbed to a deep sleep.

When the food arrived, he tried to eat it as slowly as possible, despite the protests from his empty stomach. He knew that as soon as the food was gone he would miss it and would wish for more. As he wasn't getting more, he would push off that feeling until he couldn't any longer.

Sleep took him again, and he allowed it. There was no asylum or Ryo or Matsu in his dreams. There was only Konoha and Team Gai and memories. Those were the things he wanted at the forefront of his mind. His weakness and vulnerability were ignored, locked up in the dark recesses of his mind.

"Time to meet the boss, kid."

_Finally out of this damn room..._

Two ninja lead him out of the room of seclusion and brought him to the interrogation room. Neji waited patiently for Takeo to arrive, taping his foot on the floor lightly in subconscious agitation. He didn't want to meet him, but somewhere in him he desired some company. Even if it was in the form of the man who lead something _odd_ in an asylum.

The door flew open as a large man appeared in its frame, and Neji stared in surprise for only a moment. The man easily reached six feet, and he was well toned, being as wide as the door. His eyes were cold and mischievous, mocking even. Neji didn't like him at all. Not that he liked any of the men there, but he knew he liked Takeo the least.

"So you're the brat that Ryo says might be worth my time. He better be right, because last time he brought me a pathetic wench who could hardly stand on her own two feet. I don't like giving second chances, but he seemed really sure about you."

Neji remained still, watching the man approach him, surprisingly light on his feet.

"What's your name brat?" Before Neji would have had the time to answer, if he was going to, the man spoke up again, "Ah, don't tell me. Giving a name to a pet only attaches you to it."

"I'm nobody's pet."

"Yes, well, tell that to me when you aren't chained up."

Anger swelled in him like a balloon, and it popped. He attempted to lash out, but the chains prevented it. His glare matched that of a free eagle taken from its home and forced to live in a cage. There was nothing more Neji wanted to do at that moment than to kill the man in front of him.

Takeo laughed humourlessly, "You must have realized that the handcuffs cut off chakra. Wonderful isn't it? Those came with the place. Can't lock up mental ninja without having ways to cut off their chakra. They'd turn this place upside down in minutes, like you would have apparently. Yes, Ryo and Matsu filled me in on your bad behavious. Bad behavious doesn't go unpunished here."

"That's what they say." He said airily, as if he didn't believe him. He didn't want anything worse, he just didn't think he'd gotten anything truly bad. A bit of pain and humiliation, but not as much as Neji had feared.

The man grinned, but made no comment about that, instead directing the conversation elsewhere, "Why did Ryo bring you here? Besides for me of course."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure a couple promises will get him to spill anything."

"He _is _easily manipulated. But I don't really care why he brought you here."

"Then why waste your breath on a pointless question?"

"There is no such thing as a pointless question." Takeo's eyes landed on his shoulder, and he drew near enough to push down the shirt to see the word written upon his skin fully, "Innocence. Why did Ryo put that there?" His tone held a hint of true interest.

"Because he's an idiot. Why else?"

"You tell me."

Neji remained silent, but he knew that Takeo understood from the change in his expression. It went from curious to mocking, "Do you truly believe there is such a thing as innocence? You naive little child."

"You are all idiots then. Now I understand why you've chosen to inhabit an asylum. It's the only place you people belong." Neji turned his head away and lifted his chin, attempting to look strong despite the lack of strength in his body, "You're a fool! You act as if you own the world when all you have is a couple of low-class ninja and weak samurai who probably can't tell the difference between left and right. And you're what? Some jounnin level ninja who decided that he wanted to be special and would act like an asshole to achieve that."

"Well guess what? You're not special, and you never will be!" He fought the chains again as he let out his anger. It felt damn good to be able to let out some steam.

Suddenly Takeo took a fistful of his brown hair and tugged backwards, forcing him to look at the ceiling, "Ryo was right to bring you to me."

_Too close..._

Neji thought, feeling warm breath rolling over his throat and fanning his ear. Takeo's other hand was on his shirt, keeping it down so that the red lines on his shoulder were still visible. Visible and mocking. He kept his eyes on the metal ceiling, tracing the lines with his eyes to keep himself distracted.

"You remind me of my wife. You look like her, and you have the same feisty attitude she used to have."

"Where is she now?"

"She bored me, so I got rid of her. And now I get new pets to entertain me. You'll be one of my favourites, I have no doubt about that."

"I'm nobody's pet." He repeated, "Besides, I'm very much male." His jaw was clamped shut, using that force to stop himself from tembling.

Takeo's answer was only a low chuckle. He let go of Neji's hair and left the room without saying a word about where he was going. Neji looked around, bewildered. Confused. A little bit afraid.

Only until he saw Matsu come into the room minutes later. Matsu would bring him to his room and all would be well. For that night.

At least that thought was reassuring.

**OoOoO**

"Calm down!" Lady Tsunade ordered, calling attention to Team Gai who had immediately begun questionning the newly arrived Team Kurenai. "They will tell you everything so calm down already. Kurenai, will you please get this over with?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Kurenai turned to Team Gai, and was unable to meet their hopeful gaze. Especially knowing that she was about to shatter that hope. "We arrived at the area where Neji was kidnapped in two days. There was only a faint smell left behind, and we followed that up to the border. Near the Amegakure border his scent disappeared. The rain had washed it all away."

"Hinata used her byakugan, but wasn't able to find him. So we used our last resort. Shino's bugs." Kiba took up for his teacher, "His bugs spent several hours looking for him or his chakra, but they came back with nothing. The Ame guards wouldn't let us into the village, and they told us to leave after we'd been scouring the perimeters for almost twenty-four hours."

"Neji was untraceable." Shino concluded.

Kurenai and Shino were able to keep their gazes steady, even though they both felt bad for Team Gai, but Kiba was staring at the ground angrily while Hinata was clearly trying to hold back tears. The truth wasn't easy to hear for any of them.

Tenten burst into tears, which caused Hinata to do the same. They wept, the sound of their grief echoing in the room. Lee, Kiba, Gai, and Kurenai attempted to cheer them, and themselves, up, but only Shino was able to.

"But if we were allowed inside of Amegakure, and with more time, the chances of finding him would increase tremendously."

"I agree with Shino, Lady Tsunade!" Kiba agreed enthusiastically, "We could definitely find him if we could enter the village."

"I can send a letter to the Ame leader asking for permission to let a team into the village, but it'll take several days. Team Kurenai, will you be willing to try again at that time?"

"Of course, Lady Tsunade."

"Let us go too." Gai said and was immediately backed up by his team.

"Please, Lady Tsunade?"

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, but you're too emotionally attached to this mission."

"We can keep our emotions in check! I swear we can!" Tenten stepped closer to the desk, her eyes pleading and her tone convincing.

"No."

"Please! We need to go, Lady Tsunade! We can't stay here anymore. We can't, we just can't! Not while Neji's out there somewhere." Lee stood next to his teammate.

"He needs us."

Gai kept his eyes on the floor, then looked up at his students, "Lee, Tenten." He caught their attention, "If Lady Tsunade believes that this is what's best for Neji, then we must stay here. It's not going to be easy, but we have to do it. For Neji."

"Yes, sensei." They said simultaneously.

"Now everybody out of my office. Team Kurenai, you will be contacted once the mission is ready."

They all left her office with their hearts heavy and sorrow emiting from them like heat from the sun. Nobody could cheer them up if they tried.

* * *

><p>AN: Gah... Sorry for the delay! I've just been ubber busy. Hope you like this chappie!<p>

Thank you **AUehara, Reeserella, Just Me, **and **Kitty** for the reviews! You're all epically awesome!

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	12. Day 11

**Day 11**

Gai made the choice to tell Hiashi about his nephew's disappearance. It was not an easy choice to make. There were so many ways Hiashi could take the news. Gai could only imagine the worst.

Hinata had agreed to bring him to her father, glad that she wasn't going to have to tell him herself. She knocked on the door, and upon being told to enter, she slid it open.

"Father, Gai-sensei is here to speak with you."

"Let him in."

Hinata sent him a smile before leaving him alone with Hiashi. She gently closed the door and left, wondering how her father would take the news. She would find out soon enough, she was sure. Hopefully it would not be long until they were allowed to go find Neji in Ame. Things were just out of wack without him there.

Things had been odd when Sasuke had left two years ago, but he had left of his own choice. They had been able to accept it. But Neji had been taken from them, snatched in the darkness like a hunter catching its prey. That was unacceptable. And it would never be otherwise.

"Why are you here, Gai?"

There was a small table in the center of the room with cushions opposite each other on the floor. Hiashi was kneeling on one, Gai went to kneel on the other.

"I have some . . . News for you. You have surely been wondering where Neji is."

"I had assumed he was with you, but that isn't the case is it?"

"No, unfortunately it isn't. We were on a mission, and Neji was . . . He was kidnapped. We were unable to find him, and upon returning Lady Tsunade sent out Team Kurenai to look for him, but even they were unsuccessful."

"You're telling me my nephew is missing?" The tone was eerily calm, and Gai was oddly reminded of Neji when he attempted to control his rage.

Gai couldn't look at the man who resembled his missing student so much, feeling a pang in his heart at the memories, "Yes."

"How did you let this happen, Gai?"

"I . . . It was . . . We were ambushed and-"

"And you allowed them to leave with my nephew."

"I didn't allow it to happen. Some inattention on my part is definitely to blame, but these things do happen. We will get him back. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. How long has it been?"

"A week and a half." His voice sounded weaker than it ever had before.

"You waited that long to tell me this . . ." They stared at each other for a long minute, before Hiashi suddenly pointed at the door, "Leave immediately."

"What?"

"I said, leave now. I don't want to look at you anymore."

"Hiashi, we'll get Neji back. We will."

He held up his hand to silence him, "I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Don't. I won't listen to you make promises that we both know you can't keep. Just get out of my sight."

Gai parted his lips to speak, but didn't bother. He did what Hiashi asked of him, leaving the Hyuga's home feeling guiltier than ever before.

**OoOoO**

Neji moved the chest. It hadn't been easy. The moment he was put back into his room he went to it and started his task. His nails were broken and chipped, but he managed to get some good holds of the floor and to remove some wooden pieces. He did that for all of the corners of the chest which were nailed to the floor.

Able to get into the floor, he removed the nails and pushed the chest. The wall behind it was discoloured and looked less solid than the rest of the wall. The process had taken several hours and all of his energy. Tired, he put the chest back in its place and placed the wooden tiles to look inconspicuous.

The blood on his fingertips dried, and he scratched it off, watching the red flakes fall to the ground. His hands hurt, but he felt accomplished. He didn't want to be anyone's pet, but he knew the only way that would happen was if he got out of there.

Falling on his bed, he fell into a deep sleep. Images of his family and friends appearing before his eyes. Dreaming of past memories, he saw days that seemed so long ago but seemed so close at the same time. The hugs and the smiles that he'd once brushed aside were just out of reach. He'd never realized before how he needed them near.

When he woke up, sometime later, a plate was on the floor near the door with some food on it. A glass of water stood next to it. The plate and cup were made of plastic, he noted tiredly as he ate. They were being very cautious with him. He was trying to decide wether that was a good thing or not.

After eating, he placed the cutlery near the door, and he returned to the chest. He pushed it out of the way and began using his nails to dig into the wall behind it, attempting to make a hole. He ignored the blood coming from the prior scratches he'd received when removing the floor and his new injuries.

In a trance-like state, he hardly realized it when paint would come off or when one of his nails chipped and broke.

Something's gotta give.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, and this isn't even a good chapter...I hope you like it anyways.<p>

Thank you to **AUehara, Reeserella, la tar de michael jackson, Just Me,** and **EatEmUp** for reviewing! It really does mean a lot!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	13. Day 12

**Day 12**

_Girl time sucks._

Tenten concluded after a couple hours of said girl time. Somehow Ino had convinced her that spending time with her, Sakura, and Hinata would get her mind on other things. It worked slightly. Instead of wanting to find her teammate, she now wanted to kill her friends.

The thought of murdering her friends was pushed to the side, and she allowed her friends to play with her hair and to talk about boys incessantly without making any rude comments. She kept repeating to herself that they were trying to be nice. They were trying to be good friends.

Now she knew why she only spent time with Lee and Neji. At least when Lee talked he was entertaining to listen to.

"He came by and bought another bouquet today." Ino said. A man kept going to her family's flower shop to buy flowers for his fiancée, and Ino kept swooning over how romantic he was.

"When are they getting married?" Hinata asked.

"In three weeks from now. It's so beautiful how much he loves her."

"I've always wanted to get flowers." Sakura said, laying back on the bed.

The four kunoichi were in Ino's room, doing their hair and gossiping. It was a nice day out, and Tenten kept her eyes on the window. She'd been dragged away by Ino after training and she wondered what Lee and Gai-sensei were doing. She wondered what Neji was doing.

"I've never gotten flowers either. I've always wanted to get an anonymous bouquet. Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"Getting flowers doesn't necessarily make it a romantic gesture." Tenten said absentmindedly.

"Well, no, but that's what it usually signifies. Have you ever gotten flowers, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"On several occasions."

"Really? From who?" Sakura sat up, and Tenten laughed at the 'need to know' looks on her friends faces.

"Lee and Neji of course, who else would it be?" She continued on in a manner that made her friends wonder if she was taking to them, or to herself, "A couple years ago we were talking about Valentine's day and Neji and I agree that it's a stupid holiday. It's just an excuse for couples to act even more lovey-dovey together than on other days. But Lee, ever the romantic, was ready to prove us wrong. He's such a loveable idiot."

"He gave you flowers on Valentine's day?" Ino asked, and Sakura and Hinata 'awed' lightly.

"He gave us flowers on Valentine's day. When I left my house in the morning there was this beautiful bouquet on my doorstep. Although I still find the day stupid, it is nice to have a vase full of flowers in the kitchen. Neji keeps the flowers too, but he'll deny it if you ask him. And every year since it's become our tradition to exchange flowers. Lee gives some to Neji and I, while we get together to give some to Lee."

"All anonymously right?" Sakura asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Of course. Lee would say any time of day that he likes getting flowers, but Neji will deny it 'til the day he dies. Lee and I have a mutual understanding that we don't push him. I mean, we all know the truth so what's the point of voicing it out loud right?"

"That's adorable." Ino gushed.

"I wouldn't call it adorable." Tenten said, but couldn't think of another way to put it. It was simply how they did things between them. That's all it was.

"I've always known you get along well with one another, but it's nice to hear how much." Hinata said after a moment.

"Well, when you're on a team you don't have much of a choice. You either get along or you die."

"Not like you didn't try to kill each other at first." Ino commented, and Tenten put on an expression of mock surprise.

"We did no such thing!"

"Uh huh."

"Can you blame me? For a while I thought I would stab _myself _if I heard the words 'faith' or 'youth' again! But despite their moments of idiocy, I love my boys. I don't know what I'd do without them."

None of the three other girls pointed out that she was currently continuing without one of them. Tenten was in a better mood, and if she wanted to act as though Neji was in Konoha where he belongs, they would not spoil it for her. She would get over the stage of denial in her own time.

**OoOoO**

Maybe he'd slept. Maybe he hadn't. He couldn't tell. Looking at his bloody fingers he knew it ought to hurt, but there was only a dull throbbing. He made a small hole in the wall behind the chest. Once it appeared, he returned to his bed satisfied. At least he had something to keep his mind in a positive area.

When footsteps outside his bedroom door came to a halt, he immediately sat up. He'd already been fed, and it wasn't time for a bathroom break...Or he didn't think it was. At least, his body had adjusted to the routine and it didn't feel like it was time to go to the washroom. He stood as the door opened.

Matsu and two samurai were on the other side, and he glared at them, silently asking them the reason behind their presense.

"Now, now, no need to look at me like that."

Neji dodged the first set of vines that sprouted from the ground beneath him and tried to take hold of him, but the second time he wasn't fast enough. He struggled for only a short moment. It would be futile to try any further.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that already."

_Now I get new pets to entertain me._

Neji was pleading to every God he knew, had heard of, or hadn't even known existed before that moment, that things would not go where he was thinking they would go.

He once more fought against his restraints, but all his strength was gone. When laughter met his ears he bowed his head in shame. The men thought it was a joke. Some kind of twisted and terrible joke. They didn't understand the value of innocence. Nothing he could say or do would ever change that. If he could kill one more person, it would be Matsu.

The three men brought him to a side of the building he had yet to see, although it didn't look all that different. It only felt different. He could hear laughter coming from behind several doors and the air smelt like tobacco and alcohol. Things he wasn't accustomed to smelling. They crossed several people on the way to their destination, but none stopped to speak to them.

In a more deserted part of the building they stopped in front of two large wooden doors. Matsu knocked.

"Bring him in." The words were spoken in a low, sultry tone that gave Neji the chills.

The door was opened and Matsu stepped inside with Neji by his side, still tied up with vines. The room was different by far than any other. It was a bedroom, easily enough to tell by the sight of a large bed on one side, and on the other there was a fire place with a sofa in front of it. Empty bottles of liquor littered the floor and cigarette buds were resting in an ashtray on a low table. Several papers loitered it along with some loose change.

It wasn't messy per say, it just wasn't tidy. Certainly not to his standards.

Takeo approached them from his spot on the sofa, with a half-empty bottle of rum clutched tightly in one hand. "Leave him here. You three can go."

Matsu bowed his head and exited the room, the two samurai on his tail.

Before Neji could even think of an escape route Takeo was between him and the door. The man took hold of his waist and pulled him in close. Like most drunk men, he wanted to make himself feel less drunk by attempting to make the one near him drink too. The bottle was brought to Neji's lips and Takeo tipped it, making some of the rum spill over.

Some landed between his lips and by reflex he swallowed it, and the rest landed on his chin and neck. He caughed, the burning sensation odd to him. He wasn't a big drinker. A few celebratory sips with his teacher and teammates were the most of it. With one hand he took the bottle away from the drunk man, and with the other he pushed him away.

_If Lee were here, he could drunk fight his way out of here..._

If only he'd mastered the drunken fist technique.

With his sleeve he wiped away the alcohol that hadn't landed in his mouth. When Takeo made a move towards him, he threw the bottle at him. It missed and smashed against the wall, breaking into a thousand little pieces and the liquid within it splashing onto the floor.

"Get the hell away from me you sick bastard!" He stepped back.

"I like 'em fiesty."

Takeo took his hips in his hands and forced a kiss upon the lips of the young teen. The taste of alcohol and cigarettes reached him and it made him sick to his stomach. Or maybe it was the fact that the tongue of an old, disgusting man was trying to enter his mouth that was making him nauseous. Probably a mix of both.

Neji was begining to regret not taking advantage of the alcohol that had been offered to him.

"They say homosexuality is a sin. It'll definitely be the best sin I've ever commited."

Neji had never thought of his sexuality. And he didn't care to think about it at that moment. Straight or gay, all he knew for sure was that he was not attractive to the man in front of him. Although he could tell that the same couldn't be said about Takeo. His need was clear through the lust in his eyes and the way he was grinding against him in an almost frantic matter.

"Get away from me!" Neji brought his hand back and let it swing, leaving a bright red handprint on Takeo's cheek. He stepped away, feeling both disgusted and humiliated. Both feelings were strengthened upon noticing that Takeo was more turned on by his behaviour than angered by it.

"Be good bitch. Wouldn't want to spent another two days in the room of seclusion now would you?"

"It'd be better than having to spend any more time here with you."

"It won't be that bad. Maybe you'll even enjoy it."

As strong hands roamed his body, he couldn't fight any longer. His strength was gone. He was weak and vulnerable, and that's what happens to those unable to protect themselves. He closed his eyes and was hoping it would be over soon.

_There's no place like home, there's no place like home..._

Articles of clothing were removed and discarded. Never before had he felt so...naked. He choked back his screams and cries, knowing it would only spur him on more than necessary. The smell of tainted sex, unwilling and taken, joined that of alcohol and tobacco.

That night, after being used in a way he'd never imagined himself being used, he got dressed and was brought back to his room, hardly able to walk. That night, he cried.

Three ways of innocence. Heart, mind, and body.

Innocence of body, taken.

He would treasure the other two more than he'd treasured anything else before.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. I feel sad now that I've written this...I'm sorry Neji...I feel like a bad person now that I've written this.<p>

But on a slightly more positive note, I'd like to thank **Just Me, AUehara, **and **EatEmUp** for reviewing! Makes me happy to be writing something so depressing.

On a side note, should this be brought up to M rating? Or is this okay for T? Not sure so, let me know!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	14. Day 13

**Day 13**

Lee allowed himself to be distracted by Kiba. The distraction was very welcomed, even if it was in the way of an awkward lunch between two people who didn't talk to each other all that much in normal circumstances.

They hardly spoke, although they both wanted to. They simply didn't know what to say to each other.

Akamaru whimpered from his spot next to Kiba's seat at Ichiraku's. Kiba patted the dog's head absent-mindedly. Even Akamaru could tell that things were awkward.

But thanks to Ayame's clumsiness things went from awkward to comfortable in a way that can only happen between real friends.

"I am so sorry!" She cried out, but neither boy heard her.

Lee put the ramen bowl that Ayame had accidentally flung at him on the counter while both he and Kiba laughed. Akamaru barked, jumped onto his lap, and began eating the ramen off his face, hair, and chest. They laughed loudder, laughing not because it was funny, although it was, but because it was nice to laugh again. To laugh, to smile. To be happy.

Kiba put a hand over his aching side and tried to speak, tried to tell Ayame it was okay, but he couldn't while he was laughing so much.

She stared at them funny for a moment before smiling gently, glad that they weren't angry at her. Happy to know she'd made them smile a little, or a lot. They'd been strangely gloomy and quiet throughout their entire time there. She preferred it when they were laughing and smiling. It helped her remember that though they're ninja, they're still children.

Lee successfully pushed Akamaru off of his lap, and the dog barked happily, his tongue swiping over his muzzle to clean it. Lee brushed off the few noodles clinging stubbornly to his hair and he shared a smile with Kiba.

It was nice to smile.

It was as if everything was normal. Like he wasn't missing a teammate. Like he could spar with his eternal rival if he just went to the Hyuga compound. Like his best friend was at home where he should have been.

While there's nothing they can do, they might as well pretend that there's nothing wrong.

**OoOoO**

When he woke up, he refused to open his eyes. He refused to face reality.

Nothing was wrong if he didn't acknowledge that there was something wrong. Right? It was a naif belief, and he knew it somewhere deep within him, but he didn't care. His logical reasoning was pushed to the side for some more childish thinking that closing ones eyes made the bad things disappear.

His body ached in places it had never hurt before, and he remained in his curled up position, keeping the pain to a minimum. At least he could do that for himself.

As disgust burned within him, so did shame.

He was ashamed of himself.

He hated Takeo for what he'd done to him, but he hated himself even more for not fighting. For not fighting more. Being weak...He couldn't stand it. Having someone take advantage of him with such ease, and as drunk as he was, Neji knew he could have gotten out of there. If he just had more energy. More strength.

But he vowed to himself he would not let it happen again. He wouldn't be used in such a way again. He would die before allowing himself to be dominated against his desires. Not again. Never again.

They were promises he made to himself in drowsy states, making them, but not really knowing all that they entail. He made them to ease his troubled heart and mind. So that he could think of more positive things.

So that he could think of his team, of his friends and family. Of the village he knew, he just _knew_, was out there waiting for him to come home.

His body tensed when the door opened, but a plate was put on the floor and the door was closed a second after. Eventually he forced himself to stand and to eat the food given to him. Promises, vows, of going home hovered in his mind as he ate, all to be forgotten once he returned to his bed to rest some more.

To think of the home he wanted to think about, and to think of the home he wanted desperately to stop thinking about.

* * *

><p>AN : Hello there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it's really short. But I suppose you've learnt not to expect much longer...<p>

I'd like to thank **AUehara, EatEmUp, Sara Barcelona, Kitty, Just Me, **and **Reeserella** for reviewing! Seriously, you guys are pure awesomeness!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	15. Day 14

**Day 14**

"No."

"What?"

"It's a no." Tsunade repeated, staring at the paper in front of her, stupefied. She couldn't believe the words she was reading.

"Is that from Ame?" Shizune asked, dread building within her.

"Yes. We're not allowed to send in anybody." She reread the scroll, but the words never changed. Her request to have a team enter Amegakure in search of Neji Hyuga had been turned down. They wouldn't be allowed to send a team.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Shizune. I just don't know." Tsunade put down the scroll and continued to stare at it. She had expected a yes. She'd expected to be able to send out Team Kurenai. She'd expected them to go to Ame and to return with their missing camarade. She'd believed so much that things would go well. She'd bet on the wrong side, as per usual it seems.

"We have to try again."

"What?"

"Send out another letter. We have to get permission to enter the village. Team Gai wouldn't give up, and neither should we."

"I suppose I have nothing to lose." She didn't sound optimistic whatsoever.

"We have to keep trying. We can't leave a man behind, Lady Tsunade. Besides, do you want to tell Team Gai that we can't save Neji?"

"I get it, Shizune. Go get me a blank scroll and some sake. I'll write out another letter. I'll try to be more convincing this time, although I'd thought my last one was pretty damn good." She grumbled to herself.

"I won't be long!"

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice as she left her office. Trust Shizune to bring her spirits back up. She interlaced her fingers and rested her chin atop them. Thinking. The words to write didn't come easily. She had to make the message clear and precise, while being persuasive and convincing. It wasn't easy. And the longer it took her the longer Neji remained in enemy hands.

As soon as Shizune returned with the asked for items she picked up her quill and inked the tip, getting ready to write down the words that would hopefully begin the process of getting Neji home.

**OoOoO**

"No!"

He struggled against the vines holding him captive, though he knew it was pointless. He could fight, he could yell, scream, hit, struggle, curse, but it would get him nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes, but even if he couldn't fight against others, he could at least fight against his own emotions.

There was little he had control over anymore, but he would control his feelings. They're all he had left.

"Still denying the truth of the situation?"

Neji glared, but said nothing.

Matsu led him out of his room and started bringing him to Takeo's room. Neji remembered the way, remembered the fear as the destination grew closer. It was still the same. Except this time he knew for certain what was going to happen. As the door drew nearer his hands began toying with the vines, but they wouldn't come looser. His heart quickened in pace and his hands grew sweaty. He was nervous and frightened.

He didn't know why. He knew what was waiting ahead of him, knew how it was going to happen, expected it to happen, but it still scared him.

Matsu knocked on the door and was told to enter. He opened the door, shoved Neji inside the room, and left, followed by the two samurai who'd been trailing behind them the whole way there.

The vines disappeared, and Neji immediately turned around and attempted to open the door. Two strong hands on his hips spun him around and shoved him against the door. Neji was already feeling breathless, but he kept calm. His eyes narrowed and he kept the disgust off his face as best as he could. Takeo was closer to him than he normally allowed people to be, and he wanted nothing more than to push him away. It wasn't from lack of trying either.

Takeo was too big and strong, and what strength Neji had left was no match against him. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed, but the man before him only laughed at his efforts.

"Still got spirit in you, huh? I like it when they still put up a fight. Makes things more interesting."

"Why do you do this? Why force someone to do something they don't want to do?"

"A man has needs."

"You're disgusting."

"I enjoy having a good time. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

"Oh?"

"I'm a minor. You're old, disgusting, perverted, and you have serious problems."

Takeo brought his face closer to Neji's, who turned away, repulsed by the warm breath fanning his face and neck. He chuckled in his ear, and a shiver ran up his spine. "On your knees, bitch." Neji felt his face flush at the command, and he refused to meet the man's gaze. Doing something of the sort would be beyond degrading, and he would do no such thing.

"Never." As he'd done to Ryo so many days ago, he spat on the man's face. One hand came off his hip to wipe it off, and Neji used the moment to take a cheap shot. He kneed Takeo in the groin. In the brief second of vulnerability Neji managed to escape from the man's hold on him and get to the other side of the room.

Without thinking, Neji grabbed miscellaneous items off the table and began throwing them at Takeo. The man dodged the flying weapons and was standing next to him in the blink of an eye, a look of pure anger on his face. Neji went into his fighting stance by reflex, but his battle was already lost.

He hit Takeo several times, but his gentle fist was literally gentle without the aid of chakra. The man allowed himself to be hit as many times as he dodged the strikes. It wasn't hurting him, and Neji could tell. It was weakness in its most obvious form, and Neji hated himself for being so powerless. He struck as hard as he could, but he knew it was doing nothing. And he hated it.

A pair of lips slammed onto his own, and he was lifted in the air effortlessly by the other man. He squirmed and shoved, but he had no say it the next events. He was thrown on the bed, and he was pinned down before he could think to move.

"Get off me." He growled out, but he was silenced by another forced kiss.

After being used, taken in a way beyond kidnapped, he was pushed away like an old toy. He did what he was there to do. He'd served his purpose.

With pain flooding his lower half, he got dressed in silence. He did so as quickly as possible, trying to hide himself, but he knew Takeo wasn't looking at him anyways. The man remained in bed, boredly smoking a cigar.

Neji had never been so happy to see Matsu once he finally showed up to bring him back to his room.

"He'll be spending the night in the room of seclusion."

"Why?" Neji spun to face Takeo, who sent him a grin.

"For the low blow you dealt me earlier. Hopefully it'll calm your...Violent spirit."

"Yes, sir." Matsu said, bringing Neji out of the room.

As he was chained back within the room of seclusion he couldn't help but think how much he hated everybody in that God forsaken place.

_If only I had the chance to kill one more person..._

He cried again that night.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be getting back to the original topic of Gai and Ryo's wife, and the stuff going on in the asylum soon enough. Eventually...<p>

Anywho, I'd love to thank **SaraBarcelona, Stormie100, EatEmUp, Just Me, laylayuzumaki, **and **Reeserella** for reviewing! You guys are made of win. Seriously.

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	16. Day 15

**Day 15**

Hinata was getting worried about her father. Or, even more worried. She would normally rarely see him, and he was never very pleasant, but he always greeted her. He was always calm and patient, hardly ever snapping at anybody. Hinata took her sister into her arms when the youngest approached her, tears in her eyes.

Hanabi, brave and strong, but used to being flattered and complimented. She was hardly ever discouraged by her father, but through her sobs Hinata made out that their father had snapped at her. He'd insulted her somehow, taking out whatever was troubling him on his youngest daughter. Perhaps he would treat Hinata that way as well, if he were to spend more time with her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Father's a little bit stressed right now. He didn't mean it." Hinata attempted to sooth her sister.

"What's going on with Neji?"

"Father...Father mentioned him?"

"He-he said that I shouldn't try to be like Neji, because I need to get even stronger. He said I don't want to be like someone who gets lost coming home. He-he..." Hanabi got caught in a fit of hysterics and it took Hinata a couple minutes to calm her down enough to finish, "Father said that he doesn't want to lose anybody else, because they're _stupid_ and _galant_. Have we...Have we lost Neji?"

"Neji is...He's coming home. It's like father said. He merely got lost on his way back."

"But he isn't stupid. He doesn't get lost." She muttered, wiping away her tears, but still holding her sister tightly.

"Father is...Worried?" It sounded more like a question, but after saying it, she realized it was the truth. Hiashi was worried about his nephew. As worried as Neji's team and cousins. A sense of respect for the man who had once hurt her badly came forth, and she was proud of him. Almost like a mother proud of her son. A son who was finally beginning to accept that family did matter. In a way beyond blood.

Hanabi seemed to understand as well, not as deeply as Hinata did, but she caught on to her sister's thoughts.

"How does ice cream sound?"

With two simple words, the nine year old let go of her sister, "Sounds great!"

Hinata laughed, grabbed her sister's hand, and the two made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor.

If she had the guts, when she came back she'd talk to her dad. Maybe he would talk a little. Or she would hopefully be able to get him to apologize. The words he'd said to her when she was little had hurt her deeply, had cut through her, and she didn't want that for Hanabi. She would do all that she could not to let that happen.

She too wanted to be like Neji. He was strong and fierce. He'd been her role model, and Hanabi's, for as long as she could remember. Her father was wrong to say they didn't want to be like him. Terribly wrong.

**OoOoO**

He was worried about himself. The water in the tub he'd been thrown into had gained a pink tinge. He'd been so busy ignoring what was happening to him that he hadn't realized that he'd been injured. It had been hurting, but he had yet to take in how much damage was actually being done to him. To have been bleeding so much, and to have not noticed, or to have refused to notice.

Ignorance was his only weapon, but he was worried how much it was taking over him. How much he wasn't taking in. He wanted to protect himself, but he was ignoring what he was protecting himself from.

Things were being done to him. To his body. To his health.

He was pale, frail, and he'd lost weight. He'd lost blood, but his body wasn't able to make more fast enough. Weakness ran through every fiber of his being. Doing anything left him breathless. He was stressed and mad at himself. He should be stronger. He should have gotten out of there by now. He should have been able to save himself.

He loved his team. He'd never said it out loud, but he did. He respected them and acknowledged their strength. They were good. Team Gai was a good team. But he hated that they were going to have to save him. It shouldn't be that way! He saved them. He protected them. He was there for them. It had never, _never_, been the other way around.

If he could just get out of there, he wouldn't have to be saved. He didn't _need _them.

The water was too cold.

He shivered.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, here's the next chappie. I hope you liked it.<p>

I'd love to thank **EatEmUp, Just Me, AUehara,** and **SaraBarcelona**for reviewing and for being generally epicly awesome!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	17. Day 16

**Day 16**

"Father, may I come in?" She asked from the open doorway, hiding herself behind her hair, afraid of the man sitting down and reading quietly.

She had returned from breakfast with Team Gai. Seeing them sad, tired, worried, but also in a state of denial that she avoided pulling them out of, made her gather her courage. They could show how they were feeling, she could, Hanabi could, surely speaking to her father a little about her cousin's- his nephew's- kidnapping wouldn't be a terrible thing to do.

Hiashi nodded. He put his bookmark in its place and put the book on the small table next to the chair he was seated in. Standing up to be taller than his daughter, Hiashi waited for her to approach him and to speak.

Hinata was hesitant, but she made the steps separating her from her father. Her eyes remained fixed to the floor, unable to meet his gaze like always, but she did speak. Unlike so many times before. "I wanted to let you know that it shouldn't be long until we get a response from Ame about-about wether or not my team and I can return there to find him."

She could feel his gaze on her, but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him. They were waiting patiently for a response, unbeknownst to her team and Team Gai that it had already come and gone negatively. If her father was worried, which she truthfully did believe -although there wasn't much to indicate that he was- she thought that sharing her hope with him would sooth his worries.

"Tsunade should have sent out a more experienced team."

She'd thought so too, but she knew that Team Kurenai had done all they could. Ame was so tight with security that they hadn't gotten a minute to themselves once they'd approached the village. They refused to let the Konoha shinobi out of their sight, let alone let them near the border. Without permission to be close, they had only been able to search from afar.

"When we get permission to enter Ame, we'll be able to find him." Hinata didn't sound as if she believed it herself, but what mattered to her was that she'd said it.

"Don't waste your time. It's too late to save him."

"Of course it's not too late!" Hinata protested, finally meeting her father's gaze. Her eyes, wide with surprise, were also defiant to her father's pessimism.

"It has been over two weeks. We have heard nothing of his kidnappers. If they do not wish to use him for ransom, or as a hostage, why keep him alive?"

Their eyes locked, one pair cold, the other oddly warm. Understanding.

"Why would they have taken him if they intended to kill him? He's alive, father. And we're going to find him and bring him home."

"Don't be naive."

"I'm not."

Hiashi sighed. He grabbed his book off the table and gently tapped his daughter's head with it. "Go bother someone else."

The words that had come from his lips numerous times since her youth didn't hurt her that time. Because she knew he didn't mean it to offend her. Hiashi didn't want to hope, afraid that hoping would bring hurt once the truth, if the truth was true, came forth. Hinata understood and was able to brush off the words like snowflakes off a winter coat.

He walked around her, heading towards the door, but she called out to him before he could get far, "Father."

He turned towards her and was met by quite the surprise. Hinata, in a moment of pure courage, had -for the first time in her life- hugged her father. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. He would always be so much taller than her. Though her courage was disappearing, the need to comfort in her heart didn't, and she held on.

There was a pause where she could hear her heart thumping in her ears, fear and doubts making her regret the rash action, but her father slowly patted her on the back awkwardly. It was something, she thought happily.

She pulled back and smiled at him, "We'll bring him home."

"If that's what you wish to believe, then believe. But-"

"The beauty of hope is that there are no 'buts'."

Hiashi brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, an action that Hinata couldn't find the meaning behind. He removed his hand and left the library, and this time Hinata didn't stop him.

**OoOoO**

"Do you still believe you're innocent?"

Hearing the voice, the condescending tone, brought forth the anger he'd been trying to keep under control. Everything that had happened to him had happened because of him. Because of his ridiculous need for revenge when there was no revenge to be done. He hated that man. More than he'd ever hated anyone. More than even Takeo, or Matsu. Perhaps he hated them all equally. Hate seemed to be the only thing he could feel recently, and it hadn't be like that in many years.

He'd almost forgotten how to hate. Now with only that around him, it was slightly overwhelming.

"More innocent than you." He replied bitterly.

"Not innocent enough. I was right to bring you here. The boss is sending me out on a mission, and I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. It seems you have pleased him well."

_I'd do it again if it means I don't have to look at you again._

"Did you bring me here for revenge, or for your boss?"

"For revenge. Your pleasing the boss is just a bonus."

"How do you expect to get revenge if nobody knows where I am? Or who took me? As...admirable as Gai-sensei is, his memory concerning past opponents is...Not so good."

"I don't need him to know who I am. Knowing that he is in Konoha, worrying about you, and blaming himself for it all, is enough for me. Maybe I'll stop in Konoha to see how he's faring. Maybe not. But...If I do go, perhaps I ought to bring him something. Something to make him think of you." In one swift movement he removed Neji's hitai-ate and dangled it before his narrowed eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare." He muttered through clenched teeth, his hands wanting to attack but being unable to because of the chains keeping him tied to the chair. He also really hated that room with the stupid chair and high ceiling.

"I suppose you can keep it for a little while longer, but tell me brat, what's this?" Ryo poked the symbol on the Hyuga's forehead, and Neji turned away.

Takeo had asked him what it was, but Neji hadn't answered him. He also had no intentions of telling Ryo. The curse seal was private, a secret he revealed only to those he cared about. Or when making a point, as was the case during the chunnin exams.

Neji remained quiet.

"Suit yourself." Ryo threw the hitai-ate, making it land on Neji's lap.

He stared at the symbol engraved into the metal palet longingly. He didn't look up as Ryo's footsteps grew fainter and the door was opened and closed, signaling his exit.

When Matsu came, he untied the chains, and Neji immediately took hold of his forehead protector. He put it where it was supposed to be, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold handcuffs against his neck. Maybe he wasn't home, but at least he still had something on him to remind him of home. The forests, the restaurants, the monument, the buildings, the warm weather.

As long as he remembered home, he knew he would make it back there someday.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter. To answer a question, Neji is fifteen in this, but like, really close to his sixteenth birthday. Hope you liked it! By the way, I love Hiashi as a character. He's just really complex (and has a stick shoved up his butt) so, I do what I can.<p>

I'd love to thank **EatEmUp, Angelheart17, Just Me, AUehara, SaraBarcelona, Reeserella, **and **Kari-Kateora** for reviewing! Wow. You guys are seriously amazing and fabulous. Thank you so much!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	18. Day 17

**Day 17**

"How could they do this?" Tsunade stood up in her seat, throwing the scroll to the floor in a moment of rage that she hadn't felt in quite some time. She hated being angry, but sometimes it just felt _good_ to get it all out.

"Lady Tsunade, I. . ." Shizune wanted to console her mentor, but didn't know how.

"Team Gai and Team Kurenai are going to be here any minute expecting good news when I don't have any to give them! What am I going to tell them?"

"The truth, Lady Tsunade. That's all we have right now. . ."

Tsunade sat down in defeat, knowing that Shizune was right. Ame wouldn't let them enter the village to save Neji. They weren't going to be able to retrieve their missing camarade, no matter how much they wanted to. Ame's defences were too advanced for her to risk sending in ninja despite the refusal, and the two villages were currently on good terms with one another. She couldn't risk a war. Not even to save one of her best ninja.

The two waited in stiffening silence for the arrival of the two teams, knowing both would be earlier than she'd asked them to arrive. At exactly twelve-oh-four both Team Gai and Team Kurenai were in front of her, waiting anxiously for her to share with them the news they were expecting to be positive.

She'd stated -repeatedly- to be there no earlier than twelve-oh-five, even though she'd told them to be there at twelve-thirty. Nobody ever listened to her. Even if she was the Hokage. It was frustrating, but she knew that if their roles were reversed, she wouldn't be following the directions either.

"This is the letter that I received from Ame this morning." Tsunade gestured towards the scroll laying innocently on her desk. "I called you here right away because...What's on this scroll is the final answer. There is no way around it."

"They won't let us in." Tenten breathed out, her eyes wide and shining with hope that she was wrong in her assumption.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for Neji. He'll have to...Get back on his own." It sounded cold to her ears, but she didn't have any other choice. It was the truth of the situation.

"Send them another letter. We can't give up, Lady Tsunade!" Lee protested.

"We already have. Several days ago we got a negative response and Shizune convinced me to try again. I did and they still will not allow us within the village perimeters. Continuing to pester them will put the alliance between the two villages on unsolid terrain and as the Hokage, I can't let that happen."

"But..."

The illusion of denial they had shrouded themselves in over the past several days shattered into a million pieces, like a mirror thrown to the floor. They went numb, their bodies not knowing how to react to the news. Not knowing wether to yell, scream, punch, cry, or break down. They all seemed like good actions, but all the consequences would end up holding them back rather than bringing them forward.

"I really am sorry. I have nothing more to add. You're all dismissed."

Tsunade wrapped up, wanting them out of her office as quickly as possible. Out of sight, out of mind... Leaving Neji behind was like how her teammates had told her to give up on Dan. On Nawaki. She couldn't, just couldn't, lose another, but unfortunately it was part of the job. Being Hokage... As Hokage one becomes close to all the ninja who follow that title of power, and to lose those ninja was an everyday happening.

Neji, as sad as it was, would be another of those ninja. She could do nothing more for him. She couldn't help him, couldn't save him. It hurt. Reality hurt. Although she had the title of power, was considered the strongest ninja in the village, she still wasn't able to save lives.

Team Gai walked slowly out of the room, their legs carrying them somewhere, and most of Team Kurenai followed.

Tsunade eyed Shino wearily, wondering what he wanted.

He only spoke once the others were gone and the only people in the room were Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and himself.

"I have an idea how we can save Neji and keep the alliance stable..."

**OoOoO**

The time stretched in a way that was almost unnatural. It felt like hours and days had passed, yet he hadn't seen anybody besides two samurai in all that time. They brought him his food, brought him to the washroom, and then they left. He didn't see Ryo, Takeo, or even Matsu who he saw almost every day.

He knew that Ryo was gone, on some mission that Takeo had sent him out on, but...

He was almost insulted to be ignored as such.

Despite that tiny flicker of emotion, he was glad. It gave him some time to think without fear, although his eyes flew to the door in fright at the mere footsteps resounding nearby. He hoped the anxiety wouldn't last forever. He wouldn't be able to be afraid of being physically abused for the rest of his days. Being frightened of anything was not something he could ever accept.

He couldn't... His eyes went to the door, his heart speeding in a way he detested, and his breath hitched. The footsteps passed and he relaxed, his head hitting his thin pillow in frustration. He wanted so badly to do something, but he didn't have it in him. Not anymore.

Fighting, struggling, crying, the feelings he had came out in different ways, but doing so lost its shine. It had made him feel good to get it out, but no more. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. It hurt too much. But he only had so much control.

He rolled onto his side, trying to will away the dark thoughts and to think of good things. Of good memories.

If he had to feel something, which truthfully everybody did, he would feel happy. If not necessarily happy, at least hopeful. His team would come for him. Home awaited him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Still going slowly, but things are coming. I know I say that, but you know, events happen with time... I'd like to apologize for the long wait! So much school work! I actually have homework to do, but I really wanted to get this out so...<p>

I'd love to thank **Just Me, EatEmUp, Stormie100, AUehara, Angelheart17, **and **SaraBarcelona** for reviewing! It means so much to me!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	19. Day 18

**Day 18**

They cut through the wind, like knives, the only sound in the otherwise quiet forest was their feet landing momentarily on a branch before they launched themselves forward again. Their hearts raced with possibilities and hope, knowing that things were getting somewhere. By the following morning they would be close enough to Amegakure.

Team Gai knew they would never be able to thank Shino enough for what he was doing for them. If he hadn't stepped forward with his plan they would have been forced to leave a camarade behind. That was something they would never have been able to accept.

Shino hadn't responded to their thanks. He'd merely nodded and told them that they ought to leave as soon as possible.

They'd been at the gate with a small bag on their shoulders before Tsunade had time to prepare their mission scroll. She sent Shizune out to give them the scroll and they were off.

She couldn't help but think that maybe she'd made a mistake in sending them out, but she couldn't help thinking that it might be successful. If anybody could find Neji, it would be Shino.

It had to be Shino, for Neji's sake.

**OoOoO**

It was strange. The asylum wasn't as quiet as it normally was. Neji was being lead through the corridors by a couple samurai and, though his energy was limited, his ninja senses were still heightened. He was able to hear footsteps out in the distance, something that was incredibly rare. Whomever was walking wasn't a shinobi or samurai, because they weren't walking with caution.

Suddenly, he felt nauseated and more faint than usually. His heart leapt to his throat and his eyes widened in horror as he and the two samurai walking with him passed another samurai who's hand was clasped tightly to the wrist of a young child. The little girl was no older than seven or eight, her big brown eyes looking excitedly around her and her little pigtails bouncing behind her.

Neji stopped abruptly, and his eyes trailed after the little girl, who had attempted to stop. She smiled briefly at him and meant to wave, but the samurai holding her wrist tuggeed her along, and she turned back to keep in step with him. A hard shove on his back forced him to keep walking, but he was taking slower steps than before.

His legs could hardly carry him. It was one thing to kidnap a fifteen year old shinobi, but to have taken a little girl away from her home and family...Because she certainly didn't belong there and Neji didn't put it past these men to do such a thing.

What use would they have for a such a young child?

He felt nauseous again, thinking about what had been done to him.

_No, surely not. _He thought to himself, but he couldn't help thinking that something utterly wrong was going on there.

Something he wasn't sure he wanted to know...

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, this is really short and awful... I hope my readers liked it though! But, at least it's going somewhere...Right...?<p>

Ehem...I'd love to thank **SilverWillowfly, EatEmUp, AUehara, Angelheart17, Reeserella, la tar de michael jackson, Just Me, jngp, **and **SaraBarcelona** for reviewing my last chapter! It really means a lot! I know this chappie isn't much but...Ehm...I love you guys!

Next update might wait until after Christmas...Maybe...

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	20. Day 19

**Day 19**

"It must be hard to lose a student." Asuma commented during his tea-date with Kurenai.

"Gai didn't lose a student, Neji's going to return."

"Yes, but it's the same thing as with Sasuke. Once they're gone, it's hard to imagine them coming back."

"What are you talking about? Sasuke chose to leave, and I wouldn't say this in front of Kakashi, but I don't want him back. He betrayed this village. Neji on the other hand, was taken from us and there's nothing we want more than to have him back. It _broke_ Team Gai to have him kidnapped, and everything will only be normal with them once they bring him back."

"But in what condition?"

"What?"

"It's hard to tell wether or not the shinobi who took Neji had targetted him specifically, or had chosen him at random, but whatever they plan to do with him it isn't going to be pretty."

"Do you think they...tortured him? What for, though? He doesn't have anything to tell them...Not some Ame ex-nin, anyways."

"Shinobi tend to make enemies without realizing it. But maybe they have no intention of harming him. I spend too much time with Ibiki, it seems...That's immediately where my head goes."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and smiled morosely at her tea cup, "I've never been prouder of my students. Especially Shino. He tends to stick to the shadows, even moreso than Hinata at times, and I was surprised when he told me about him going with Team Gai to go retrieve Neji."

"I'm surprised at how close they've all become. It's great for their teamwork, but it's also..."

"Terrifying?" Kurenai finished for him, "Bad things happen to shinobi, and I don't know how they'll be able to cope. They'll all pass away someday. It's all just a matter of time, really."

"But it's good to have good friends before that time arrives."

"Yes..."

She was glad that she had Asuma, as well as Kakashi and Gai, even Anko and Shizune were good company in most circumstances. It was important to have friends, and she realized that and hoped that her students would find that. But she was frightened for them. To lose someone close...It hurts beyond comprehention.

She reached out her hand and intertwined her fingers with Asuma's, smiling lovingly at him.

**OoOoO**

A newfound surge of energy flowed through him. He'd had a troubled nights rest, and he still had hardly anything in his stomach, but the adrenaline within him compensated for it. There was no hope in his thoughts. Only fear, hatred, disgust, and the pure _need_ and _want_ to do something were there, pushing him and forcing him to trudge on.

With something -somebody- else to think about, to wish to care for, he was reawakened. He didn't think he could save himself, but if he could save that little girl, it would be enough. He would be able to die in that horrible place, if not happy, at least proud of himself. At least he'd be able to know that he'd done something for someone else. That he'd done all that he possibly could.

For the first time in several days he returned to the chest in his room. Pushing it out of the way, he continued his work on breaking through the wall. While in the confines of his room, he could only do so much. He figured he might as well continue what he had begun back when hope was an option.

It took a while, it felt like it anyways, before he was surprised to find his efforts successful. He hadn't thought they would get him anywhere, but they had. A hole in the wall, created by his bare hands, grew large. Large enough that he could reach through the wooden beams between his wall and the next, and make a hole in that wall as well. He was met with a slight difficulty to find that right opposite the chest in his room was one exactly like it in the other room.

He didn't let that stop him though. He continued to work on enlarging the hole, not stopping. Except when he heard a soft, trembling voice.

"Hello?"

It took him a moment to realize that it was the voice of a little boy. If he was imprisonned like Neji was, he was surely terrified.

"Hello." Neji called back gently. He leant closer to the hole to listen better to the low-spoken words.

"Are you...I...What's..." The voice shook, almost with witheld tears.

Neji felt his heart clench, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. To hold back his anger, not towards the child, but towards the world in general. "What's your name?"

"Mother says that I can't give my name to...to strangers."

"Well, my name is..." He felt bad about his mistrust, especially towards a child, but the name came out before he could rethink his judgement, "Lee. It's nice to meet you." It wasn't exactly a nice scenario, but he was attempting to sound like a friend, and not like one of the enemies, whom the child most likely feared more than anyone he'd ever feared before.

"I'm Akahiko...Are you...One of them?"

"No, I'm not." He wanted to tell the child that he would help him, but wasn't sure that he could, "Tell me, Akahiko, how old are you?"

"I'm nine years old."

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Kiri."

"Are you a ninja?" Maybe they were after shinobi, although the little girl hadn't seemed like a ninja, and the little boy didn't seem like on either.

"No, my mom and dad work at a restaurant. They make the best sushi!"

"I'm sure they do. Akahiko, how did you get here?"

"Oh...Well, I was playing in the park with my friends, and I left to go home because my mom wanted me home for dinner, and then a man came to talk to me. He was really tall and big. Scarier than my dad! And he told me to follow him...He said he needed help finding the store. I knew where it was and brought him there. But when we got there, there was this big carriage...He told me there was a present for me inside, but there wasn't..."

_Takeo..._ He knew it must have been him. It had to be.

"When you came here...Were you a lot in the carriage?"

"We were eight kids. We couldn't get out of the carriage...The door was locked and there was metal sticks across it..."

Takeo had emprisonned children in a carriage and brought them here...What for, though? His reasoning was lost to Neji, who couldn't figure out what the point of doing so would be. It was strange. Ryo had said that the third Hokage had believed that innocence ought to be preserved, and Neji could understand that kidnapping children was certainly against that belief, but what was the point of having a lot of children under your care?

"Did the man say why he was bringing you here?"

"He said that...I would be a gift to someone else."

_-Good money from our last batch..._

_Our work isn't really considered 'normal' among everyday citizen._

They made money from giving children away..."Oh dear God." Neji muttered, leaning heavily against the wall, unable to hold himself together. How sick and twisted could people be? For the first time since he was brought to that terrible place he realized he was glad it had been him instead of either of his two teammates.

If any of them had to go through all that, he was glad it was him.

Pushing back the nausea, he went close to the hole again, and spoke gently, but quickly, "Listen, Akahiko. I'm your friend here, okay? I'm going to do my very best to get us all out of here. But to do so, I need your help. All you have to do, Akahiko, is be a good boy. Can you do that for me?"

"Um...I suppose...Mommy says I'm always a good boy."

"That's great. If the men ask you to do something, do it. Be nice to them, and they'll be nice to you." It wasn't particularly true, but he knew that it was the only way the child would avoid the room of seclusion. He, as a shinobi, could stand it, but a child wouldn't be able to. "Don't let them know we talked, okay? Keep this our little secret. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Do you really think we can leave this place?"

_Or die trying._ He thought, but didn't voice aloud. Instead, he said, "I do. Now, you go sleep alright?"

"Yes, sir." The child called back meekly, and Neji heard him shuffle away.

He went back to leaning against the wall next to the chest, feeling sick to his stomach. Selling children...Of course the third Hokage wouldn't have approved of it! Child trafficking was illegal everywhere, and how those men could even believe that they could get away with it was beyond him.

_Takeo..._

The head of it all. He was the key to setting them all free. But how?

As hatred built within him, and his plan began to take form, he realized that he had lost yet more innocence.

Three ways of innocence. Heart, mind, and body.

His body was no longer pure, and neither was his mind.

Innocence of mind, lost by the plan his hatred created.

All he had left was his heart, and that he would guard with all he had. Because it was all he had left.

* * *

><p>AN: Hellooooo. Yes, finally a decent-ish chapter! And one that's going somewhere. I'm very proud of myself. (Anyone know a word trick for the word nauseous and its other forms? I always forget how to spell it...) For those reading my other story 'That's What Girls Do', I might not update in a while because I'm going to put a little more focus on this story. If I can. With Christmas around the corner it's hard to write angsty stuff...<p>

By the way, time frame for this...During the two and a half year timeskip. (If you hadn't figured it out already.)

My thank you corner! I'm very very grateful to **AUehara, Just Me, EatEmUp, **and **Angelheart17** for reviewing! It totally makes my life!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	21. Day 20

**Day 20**

"Hinata..." The voice called out to her gently, and she rolled over to face the door.

"What is it, sweety?" She sat up, rubbed her eyes to force herself to the present, and waited for her little sister to enter the room from her spot in the doorframe.

Hanabi averted her gaze, her hand running up and down her arm subconsciously in her jittery state. She stepped forward slowly, and her words were muttered lowly, but Hinata was able to make them out, "I had a bad dream..."

"Oh." She didn't quite understand why her sister had come to her to tell her that. Hanabi wasn't usually the sort to get bad dreams, and if she ever did, she still remained in bed and fought them off on her own.

"I wanted to know if I could...spend the night here."

"Oh. Okay." Hinata shifted to leave room on the edge of the bed and pulled back the blanket.

Hanabi closed the door and shuffled to the bed, her usual measured steps being unrythmic because of her nerves and her fast-pacing heart. There was nothing worse than bad dreams, and Hinata knew that. There was no such thing as control over bad dreams, and that alone was enough to frighten most people.

As her little sister climbed into her bed, her eyes grew softer and her heart sadder. She would always be there for her, no matter what, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When she was younger and had nightmares, she'd never been brave enough to climb into someone else's bed. She'd thought about it, but there had never been a bed available to her.

She wrapped the blanket tightly around the both of them, her arm around Hanabi as she snuggled into her chest. It was nice to feel wanted, to feel like the eldest for once. The big, brave, older sister. It wasn't a title she had ever aimed for, but one she couldn't help but want. Being a sibling was a responsability, but also a privilege.

"Do you ever have bad dreams?" The gentle voice belonging to her little sister pulled her out of her musings.

"Everyone has bad dreams, even the most courageous of them all."

"Neji didn't. I asked him once, and he told me he didn't. Maybe he lied...I don't know. I miss him. When I get bad dreams he usually lets me sleep with him, but he isn't here so I came to you...I didn't think you'd let me, actually...I never asked because I didn't think you liked me very much, but I had always thought the same about Neji and he let me sleep with him anyways. I don't know...It's confusing."

"Oh." It was a lot of information in a bit of babbling from her still-frightened little sister, and it took her a moment to register it all, "Oh, Hanabi, of course I like you! And so does Neji. We both love you very much, why would you think otherwise?" She held her tighter. It was hard to speak on Neji's behalf, but the way he'd always treated Hanabi made her believe that he did love her.

"The way father treated you...and him. Compared to how he treats me."

"Sweety, father has his own way of showing affection. Neji and I, we understand that. When we were little it was harder...Things are different now. We're older, and we see things differently. But no matter what, we have both always loved you and we always will. We're a family, and it was a broken one once upon a time, but it isn't anymore. That's what matters."

"I suppose..." Hanabi fiddled with a button on Hinata's pyjama top, unbuttoning it, and rebuttoning it.

Hinata took her hand and kissed it lightly, giving her a warm smile, "We're Hyuuga's. Neji is a Hyuuga. He'll be fine, he's too strong to let anything bring him down. Alright?"

Hanabi smiled, and Hinata was glad she'd hit the nail on the head. She too had been getting nightmares about her cousin's whereabouts. "Yeah, I just...It scares me that he isn't home yet. Nobody wants to tell me what's going on either, father he...he gets upset when I ask."

"Father's as worried as we both are, that's why he's a little...tense right now. To be honest, Hanabi, you know as much as the rest of us. Nobody really knows what's happening with him, but Shino, sweet, sweet Shino, is out there right now with Team Gai. They'll bring him home. I have no doubt about that. They're all too stubborn to leave without him, you know that much, right?"

"Yeah. Team Gai...the most stubborn people on earth, seriously. Remember a couple months ago when Neji was sick? Lee snuck in here to bring him some soup...he was all stealth-like, going down the halls. He walked past me and he shushed me and kept going. It was strange how it was...normal. Neji was so annoyed, but happy too."

"When you'll have a team, you'll find that it's one of the best things that'll ever happen to you. At first, it's unusual and awkward to be with people you don't know all that well, but then they become your closest friends. And you wonder how you ever managed without them..."

"I hope I'll have a team as good as your's, or Neji's."

"I have no doubt that you will."

There was a moment of silence, where Hinata thought that maybe Hanabi had fallen asleep, having confided in her everything that had been weighing on her mind, but then she spoke.

"You know, when you had bad dreams, Neji would have let you sleep with him. I asked him once if you ever have, and he told me you'd never come to him. I think he likes it when people come to him when they're afraid. It must be a man thing. You know, the whole 'being manly' thing that they seem to cherish."

She laughed lightly, "Oh, Hanabi, I think everyone enjoys being the protector from time to time."

"Why didn't you ever go to him when you were scared?" She pressed again, and Hinata knew she wouldn't let it drop.

"Maybe now he would, but when we were little we didn't really get along."

"Right...He still would have let you though."

She said nothing. Hanabi had been really young, for a few years not even born yet. The rift that had been between her and Neji had been there since they were little up until they were old enough to see the errors of it all. Neji took the blame unto himself completely, but by nature, Hinata would have none of it. She hadn't exactly begged for his forgiveness either.

Who's fault it was didn't matter to her. It was over. They were reconciled and they were friends. That's what was important to her, not the past, but their future. He was their sibling now, wether he truly accepted it or not didn't change that fact.

"He was never really happy that I'd go to him when I was scared, but he would still let me sleep with him. He would have done the same to you. I know he would have."

"Maybe, sweety, maybe."

She held onto her little sister while she fell into a dreamless slumber, and she joined her soon enough. The past was the past, it meant little to her. She worked hard for her future, for the future that would be between herself, her family, and her friends. That's what was important. Past anger and hatred were non-existent in her mind.

She was a girl of the present and the future. Because that's what mattered.

**OoOoO**

"I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Did you miss me?"

He could hear the smirk, the arrogance, but he didn't turn to look at him. Didn't glare, didn't give a sarcastic reply.

"I was hoping you weren't going to come back." Well, he'd tried not to be mean, but it came out before he could stop it.

"You won't be saying the same thing at the end of the night."

"I'm hearing a lot of bark. Where's that bite you're so proud of?"

His hand trailed over the books littering the table in the room, his back to Takeo, who, from his last look at him, was standing in front of the door. The words were hard to get out, but they were said with the amount of challenge he wanted them to have. They had the desired effect too, for which he was secretly proud.

His back hit the edge of the table painfully, and he knew there would be a bruise in the morning to add to the ones he already had. Plastering his surprisingly known smirk (the one that usually meant 'I'm better than you' and this time meant 'prove it'), on his lips, his eyes locked onto Takeo's, watching. Waiting.

Those thin lips that he'd grown to recognize and detest were upon his own, and unlike the previous times, he didn't struggle. Big hands grasped his hips and pulled him forward, and he allowed it. He held onto the bigger man tightly as he was picked up effortlessly and brought to the bed. Silently hoping he was being seductive or flirty, or anything remotely appealing, he allowed the man to do what he pleased to him.

If Takeo wanted him to scream, he would scream, if he wanted a moan, he would get it. To lose is to gain.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I know it's been a while, but the holidays were rough this year. Wasn't able to get on the computer at all. Like, at all at all. This was mostly written before the holidays actually, just had a bit left to do before posting it up. I hope you liked this chapter!<p>

To **Angelheart17**, ask and you shall receive! To all my readers, if there's a character you want to see more of, let me know! Although, it'll probably end up incredibly sappy...Sorry if it gets sappy at times. I just love sap and fluffyness. Melts mah heart!

Now, back to the thank you corner, for all my beloved reviewers! Thanks to **Angelheart17, darkstardragon432, Just Me, Sarai, la tar de michael jackson, EatEmUp, **and** AUehara** for reviewing! Ya'll are in one word. Awesome.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year peoples! (Late much?)

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	22. Day 21

**Day 21**

Three weeks had passed, to some normally, to others with more stress on their shoulders than they were accustomed to having.

The stress of being a fighter, a shinobi, was always present. But the stress of waiting for results, waiting, waiting, waiting...Was new and unwanted.

The rookie nine had grown close to Team Gai because...Well, none of them were really sure why. It had just come to be. They liked it that way as well, friends were friends right? There was no such thing as too many or too few. Perhaps they didn't necessarily need each other, being independent shinobi, but they wanted each other around for companionship.

With one of them missing, it was hard for all of them. They realized that they were closer to each other than they had all initially believed. Without noticing it, they'd all begun to expect them all to grow up and be friends forever. After Sasuke had left them, that belief had been shattered, but quickly repaired. Now, with Neji missing, they realized that their belief was once more hanging in the air by a tiny, tiny thread of hope.

"I don't want to go on this stupid mission..." Ino commented lowly to her two teammates, their teacher walking ahead of them.

"Why?" Choji asked her, and Shikamaru as per usual kept his gaze ahead, but listened attentively anyways for the answer.

"I want to be in Konoha when Team Gai come back with Neji! Duh!" They had hardly talked about Neji, but it had been mutual between all of them that they wanted him back. She was surprised they hadn't expected that answer, being even more (hiddenly-so of course) worried than she was about him. She liked him, she did, but Choji and Shikamaru had grown fond of him after the whole Sasuke Retrieval Fiasco (as she called it in her mind). As fond as they'd grown of Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

It had apparently been a very...touching mission for all of them, and like Shino (although she didn't say it out loud, for once) she wished that she could have been there to help.

"We'll be back before they are."

"We better be..." She grumbled under her breath, before smiling to her friends, "You know I love you guys, right?"

"You've said that a hundred times in the last couple weeks, so yes, we do know." Shikamaru replied, his tone showing his clear annoyance.

"And don't you forget it!"

**OoOoO**

The room was too hot to be comfortable, but he bore it, because he had to.

He had gotten out of the bed and dressed himself, but hadn't made any moves to exit. Instead, he wandered over to the window in the room. It had gone unoticed by him for a while, because no light entered through it. Unsurprisingly, there were thick metal bars across the tinted and dirty glass of the small rectangular window.

"What are you going to do with the children?" He asked offhandedly.

"What do you think?"

He could see it in his head, the smirk, the smoke escaping his lips, the cigar hanging loosely between his fingers. It was the routine, unfortunately. He was never going to get used to the smell of cigars or even that of alcohol, which seemed to be glued to the furniture in that room.

"How does one get the idea of...selling children?" He kept his tone neutral, although he wanted nothing more than to shout about how sick and twisted the mere thought was. "It hardly seems like something you'd be taught in the academy." He turned around, pressed his back against the wall, and stared at the man with a mild look of curiosity on his face.

"My biological parents sold me when I was little. My new 'father' -as he insisted I call him- was the leader of the business. I merely followed in his footsteps."

"But why?"

"Children who were raised by their biological parents grow up weak, spoiled, fragile because the parents don't want any harm to come to the product of their efforts. But a child who has been bought, or adopted, grow up the way they ought to. Strong and independent. Not relying on the aid of their elders to go forward in life. We do them a favour."

"What about the children who get harmed? ...Abused? There are some who would have no problems taking advantage of children who can't defend themselves."

"They end up the strongest."

"So you take children away from their parents, sell them to complete strangers, to make them stronger?" There was no response. Neji forced a grin upon his lips, knowing that that false explanation (to appease his troubled mind, perhaps? He doubted it.) was better than the truth, "That's bullshit and we both know it. How much?"

"Hm?" Takeo put his cigar butt in the ashtray on the bedside table and placed both of his hands beneath his head, watching Neji with an expression of curiosity and lust, the second of which never seemed to leave, to Neji's disgust.

"How much do you make from one of them? It must be a lot if you go through all this trouble to make it happen."

"Let's just say one can make a pretty penny from this type of business."

"I'm sure..." He mused, "It's obvious you're in it for the money, as well as the other's. Why the fake excuse?"

"People prefer to believe that bad things are done for good reasons, and not simply because those doing the actions are bad. Not that I consider myself a bad person, I merely see this all as...Taking this bitch of a world we live in and taking as much of the good that I can for myself."

"Every man for himself, huh?"

"That's how the world works, babe."

"Well, it _is_ clever... I mean, without money the world would be in chaos."

"Exactly, and I'm sure I could sell you for a very pretty penny. As tiring as it may be, many actually like the smartass, feisty type."

"Would you really sell me?" His voice showed his disbelief. He walked slowly towards the bed, keeping his smile flirtatious with difficulty.

"I haven't quite decided yet."

"Well, how about I help you decide?" He knelt onto the bed, ran his hands up and down Takeo's bare chest, and then he leant forward, laying kisses on his neck and shoulder. "I'll make keeping me worth your while...One chance is all I need."

"A lot of bark. No-" His words were cut off by the moan emitted from his thin lips as Neji went _lower_, forcing back his nausea and shame as he did so.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Gah, writing this is making <em>me<em> sick, jeeze... Team Asuma has been shown! By the way, since this is during the two and a half year break, Naruto won't be in it until prolly the very end (depending on how that goes).

I'l like to thank **EatEmUp, Angelheart17, **and **darkstardraong432** for reviewing! It totally means a lot!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	23. Day 22

**Day 22**

They had hardly stopped. The only reason they had was because Shino told them to, and although Gai was technically the team leader, and the only jounnin, they did what the Aburame asked of them. Without Shino, and by extention his relationship with his father, they would never have been able to find a way into Amegakure. They owed him their hope and they all knew that they would forever be in debted to him, even if they don't succeed.

_"Team Gai's mission had been to escort Princess Ikuna back to Amegakure, correct?"_

They took most of the day looking for appropriate clothing for Gai, Lee, and Tenten. Shino was already wearing what was required of him. For the first time since he'd gained the title, Team Gai were able to see Shino in his chunnin vest. A long sleeved, black shirt was beneath, hiding any skin on his arms like his coat had, and he still wore his own pants, shoes, weapon pouch, sunglasses, and forehead protector. He looked like a chunnin shinobi with average strengths and capabilities. Nothing extraordinary.

_"My father and I sometimes discuss some of our past missions with one another. One of the most recent ones he shared with me was a mission that he'd received several years ago, and it was identical to Team Gai's mission. Escort Princess Ikuna to her home. My father had done it a couple of times, and had grown to be on good terms with her father, King Kaoru."_

None of them had any ordinary clothing, and so they bought some new items without second thought. They would spend anything if it meant getting somewhere. Gai looked incredibly out of place in a nice dark suit with a green button-up shirt beneath it. He had to look professional to play his part.

_"It appears as though the King has opened his home to orphaned children. He is as good to them as he is to his own daughter. King Kaoru appears to be a very kind gentleman, readily taking them, no matter if they're shinobi, samurai, or peasant; no matter the age or gender. He and his daughter have helped many of those children lead better lives, in the end."_

They hadn't worn clothing so...Normal and bland. Tenten suspected that there were less pockets because civilians weren't accustomed to carrying with them an inane amount of weaponrs. Lee hadn't worn anything quite so...Loose in quite a while. Both were wearing a pair of jeans (which the two had managed to make look old and worn out), a bland t-shirt under a slightly warmer sweater, and new shoes (which also looked like they were several years old.) They felt naked in such everyday clothing.

_"If I can get my father to send him a letter, explaining the situation...They accept children of all ages, like say, 15, and sometimes people bring them to him...If the King arrives and recognizes them, the guards will have no choice but to let them inside."_

They were a sight to behold.

Shino, finally out of that coat and into more well-known shinobi gear. Gai, wearing a suit that did fit him well, but that simply looked to the others as if it didn't belong on him. Lee and Tenten looked like nothing but troublesome teenagers.

_"If Gai pretends to be the owner of an orphanage in Konoha, bringing two fifteen year old orphans with a chunnin shinobi as their guard would hardly be strange for them."_

They were near the village, but not close enough to be caught by the sensors. They had to wait for the following day at noon for the rest of the plan to take effect.

_"In the letter, my father could tell the King that if he agrees to allow them within the village, to meet our group, already waiting at the front entrance with a letter signed by you, Lady Tsuande, proving that we are allowed to be there and that the King will be bringing us across the border. It would be far quicker to pretend that he's already agreed then wait here for the answer which is predictable. Not only because he is a good person, but he'll also feel guilty. The men had gone to kidnap Princess Ikuna, instead they had taken Neji. As compensation for the loss of the Princess, we don't know, but the King will most likely consider that option."_

Their meeting time was the following morning at eight, and already Shino had sent out a couple of his bugs. The borders around the village could detect chakra, and thus he could only let one in at a time, at random intervals to keep from rousing suspicion.

It was clear to him that Team Gai were doing their best to follow his directives, for which he was thankful. Asking his father a favour was something he didn't enjoy doing. They had a good relationship, but they were still distant and independant, and that's what suited them. Plus, for his plan to work, he would have to be the one taking the lead. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but in certain circumstances there was no other choice.

_"I believe the plan to be suitable. What do you think, Lady Tsunade?"_

_"I think...That you and Team Gai should prepare for your mission."_

**OoOoO**

Upon rolling over, he forced back a pained moan. There were bruises and cuts everywhere on his body. Takeo was far more violent than was enjoyable, and of course, he suffered from it. He was able to ignore the pain most of the time, but when the day was done, he'd done what he had to do, and was in bed, the pain became overbearing.

Sleeping was difficult because there was pain in every inch of his body. He forced himself to sit up, feeling breathless and dreadfully tired. He was using more energy, yet they didn't give him any more food than previously. Getting out of bed was one of the hardest tasks he'd ever had to accomplish. He'd never felt more pathetic and ashamed of himself then he had begun to feel since getting to that miserable place.

His legs felt like jelly, but he walked anyhow. Over to the chest. He had no clue how, but he successfully got it out of the way, showing the small hole he'd created. His heart picked up speed slightly. Worry for the kid engulfed him. He hadn't spoken to him since that first time, what if something bad had happened to him?

Leaning forward, he called out the child's name lowly, "Akahiko?" He brought his ear near the hole, to hear better, but he received no response.

He stayed there, waiting patiently for something. Suddenly, his ears caught onto the sound of soft breathing, and he sighed in relief. The child was safe and sleeping soundly.

The mere thought made him happier than he'd been in days. He was doing everything for him, and the little girl he'd seen. And the other six children who were somewhere in the asylum. Maybe they were more, he didn't know and didn't want to think about it. At least something was going to come out of all of this, he thought encouragingly.

Tired, but feeling accomplished, he layed down. Resting his head on his folded arm, he kept an ear to the hole in the wall, allowing the child's gentle intakes of air to lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. Another chapter! I have no idea how I've managed to get out all these chapters, since I was busy like hell this weekend, but I'm glad I managed it. This is starting to get somewhere exciting! I hope? By the way, the talking in itallics was Shino talking, if you didn't figure that out. Except the last one, which was Tsunade.<p>

Wellz. I've said it before, and I will say it again. You guys are amazing! 90 freacking reviews? I love you guys so much! I'm so happy to thank **EatEmUp, darkstardragon432, Angelheart17, la tar de michael jackson **and **AUehara** for adding to all those beautiful reviews! I love you peoples!

Thank you very much for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	24. Day 23

**Day 23**

Their meeting was at eight, but like they had assumed, it would be at least noon before they could actually get anywhere.

The security was tighter than any of them had ever seen it. It was the type of security they would assume was to protect a King, or a very valuable and powerful object, not to protect a village. It was almost ridiculous. High towers circled the perimeter of the village, and within those towers was a constant chakra sensing rain (informed to them by Shino). Dozens of shinobi were posted on the towers, and even some in the surrounding woods.

They were stopped before getting near the front entrance of the village. Two shinobi, at least of jounnin level, stood in front of them, their eyes cold and distant. Gai smiled pleasantly at them and extended his hand to them. They didn't shake it.

Gai put a hand on Lee and Tenten's shoulders, whom were on either side of him. Shino, like the Ame shinobi, remained quiet, bringing up the rear.

"Hey y'all! M'ah name is Nobu, and this here is Takara and Isao." He directed towards Tenten and Lee, who smiled lightly before returning their gazes to the ground.

One of the shinobi looked over his shoulder towards Shino, and tilted his chin towards him, silently asking for his name.

"That there is Shino. He don't like t'ah introduce himself, and I don't like t'ah do it for 'im." Gai had been glad to be allowed to use an accent. The oppertunity was rare. His accent was rusty, but he was enjoying it anyways. His students had been hesitant, but as long as Gai kept his real personnality, they would be fine.

The man outstretched his arm and put his hand palm up, watiting for something to be given to him. Gai stared at it a short moment before realizing what the man wanted. He turned to Shino with a large smile and accepted the scroll the young chunnin gave him, and handed it over to the Ame ninja. There was an awkward silence as the ninja read, his companion keeping his gaze on them, monitoring their movements.

He rolled up the scroll and kept it in his hand, "Follow me." He instructed them.

They followed after him, and the second shinobi went after them, protecting the rear in case they decided to attack. Team Gai kept their pace steady, not giving them a reason to doubt their trustworthyness.

Once inside one of the rooms in the towers, they found themselves being thoroughly investigated. There were some questions they didn't think anybody could possibly answer, but they did their best. Gai explained how _Takara _and _Isao'_s parents had been killed in a freak incident involving a horse and carriage and a wall, and how King Karou had agreed to take them in.

After all of the questions, they were asked to wait in a hall, watched by several shinobi. It wasn't pleasant, but it meant progress.

A carriage within the border showed the presence of King Kaoru, there to retrieve the children, their tutor, and their bodyguard. Of course, he remained in the carriage, sending out one of his footmen to get them. The footman spoke with the shinobi on King Kaoru's behalf, agreeing with Gai's explanation of why they were there.

It took a few hours, but eventually Team Gai were lead to the carriage by the footman, all of them feeling relieved that they'd made it past the second most difficult part of their mission. The first? Finding Neji.

King Kaoru was an average size man, a little on the short side, with an unkept beard. His eyes gleamed with joy and the crown on his head was lopsided, as if he'd been in an hurry to get into the carriage. The four man team crowded into the carriage, the original members of team Gai on one side, and King Karou and Shino on the other.

Gai wanted to speak, but Kaoru stopped him before he did, "We'll speak at the castle."

**OoOoO**

"Midnight slumber close surround thee, all through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch am keeping, all through the night..." Neji trailed off at the end of the only lullaby he knew. It had calmed him slightly, but not completely.

He wanted to do nothing more than to kill the men who dared hurt a child. All he wanted was one more death on his hands, just one. When Akahiko had been crying, he had hardly expected the reason behind it to be violence. The horrible things those people had done, abuse to a child was the worst. The little boy had been crying and all he had to sooth him was the lullaby he remembered from a distant memory.

Hearing the child's breathing return to normal as he fell into a deep slumber, Neji pushed himself up. After putting the chest back in its place, he went to sit on the bed, his mind reeling.

_How...How can anyone be so cold-hearted?_ He thought to himself.

There had been no reason for it either. Akahiko told him they wanted him to behave, but that he didn't realize that he'd done anything wrong...Which meant he hadn't done anything wrong. It didn't appear as though it was any of the men he knew by the description, but he hated them all the same.

The hatred was so overwhelming.

He wondered if it made him a bad person.

**OoOoO**

The introductions were made rather hastily, Team Gai being unable to contain themselves. They were excited and anxious, and wanted to begin their search as quickly as possible. Shino was already sending out as many of his bugs as he could without rousing too many suspicions. They were wandering the area, looking for any signs of Neji. They wouldn't find him through chakra, and thus there only chance was to find him physically.

There were no leads, no traces to follow. It would be a tough task, but within the village that task had become so much easier already.

"Sit, sit!" Kaoru urged them to settle down at a large table, a nice lunch waiting for them. Noticing the looks between the members of Team Gai, he added, "You won't find him in a night. I won't have you tearing the village outside in to get to him. The guards would get suspicious and they'd kick you out before I could get a word in. And the chances are that you won't have found your teammate by then. So, sit down, eat, and calm down because your stress isn't good for my karma."

"Yes, sir."

"My daughter should be joining us any moment...Ah, there she is!" The man smiled upon seeing his daughter in the entryway, beaming even brighter than been earlier.

Princess Ikuna was thirteen, short like her father, with blonde hair pulled up into a tight chiffon bun. Her face was set into a gentle, yet childish, expression. She picked up her skirts and went to her father's side, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She greeted the guests and sat down in her seat close to her father.

Her eyes passed over them, appearing to search for something. She tilted her head lightly, a puzzled look crossing her expression, before her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! It's the pretty boy who is missing."

"Ikuna, don't be rude." Her father scolded lightly.

"But it's him, isn't it?" She persisted, and Team Gai nodded, "I am very sorry for what happened to him."

Kaoru sent her a warning glance, and her returning smile was apologetic, and it was clear that she had her father wrapped around her little finger. "Now, Gai and Shino, both of you have persmission to wander the village. As discreet as possible of course. As for you Gai, you have an advantage because you can get into conversations with people, maybe someone will know something. As Nobu, as the caretaker of the orphanage in Konoha, it would be normal for you to learn a bit about the environment the kids will be living in. Plus, the caretakers usually take a couple of days to wander and have a bit of fun in a new place. You have that luxury. The children, on the other hand, will have to remain here."

"Why is that?" Lee asked, shifting nervously in his seat.

"We've been more cautious with the children these past several years. Having you wandering about would rouse a lot of unwanted suspicion."

"Why would you need security for children?" Shino asked.

"There have been rumours going around for quite some time about children gone missing. None of mine have, but some of the orphanages' children have. I've heard similar stories about lost children from other villages, how true it all is is of little relevance. It teaches you to keep a closer eye on them, which is a lesson some parents need to learn. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of them, so I've taken to keeping them in the castle as much as I can."

"No, we understand. We'll remain here, but we will get reports right? And if they find him we're going with them!" Tenten said.

"Of course!" Kaoru replied, and she sighed in relief.

Then they were told to eat, but none of them were able to eat more than a couple bites. Stress had filled their empty stomachs, removing any ideas of eating that they may have had.

**OoOoO**

Hot lips pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, before teeth bit into the already red flesh. The mark that had been there for a while began to bleed, but only lightly. The hands gripped his hips tightly, stripping away his clothes without a care to what he had to say about it all. Not like that was new. The floor against his back was hard, and in the back of his mind, a part that he pushed aside, was thinking that the bed was much better.

The room was warm, the fireplace roaring. The setting was almost romantic if it weren't for the person he was with. In front of the fire, laying on a rug, his mind was rolling freely. Somehow he'd convinced Takeo that it would be enjoyable to do their activities there, between the sofa and the fire. Takeo hadn't been adverse to the idea, instead taking advantage of the chance to do something different.

Neji didn't care. It was irrelevant to him. All that mattered was that he'd agreed.

His hands trailled downwards, pushing at the other man's pants. The tongue that was halfway down his throat hardly withdrew as the pants were discarded. Neji had learnt that Takeo didn't really like kissing, he just enjoyed touching. Something about the skin on skin contact arroused him. Maybe because it was supposed to be pleasant.

There was a vulnerability with having sex with somebody. Showing yourself completely to them, giving yourself to them and taking them...Neji knew it, and worked with it.

After parting for a moment, Neji let out a low moan and put a hand at the back of Takeo's head. He pulled him down, forcing their lips to meet. As the kiss heated and Takeo seemed to get really into it, Neji slowly pulled his hand away. He reached towards the underneath of the couch.

His eyes caught the tiniest details, and his memory was great. That's what had earned him the title of the best rookie of his year. As the Hyuuga prodigy.

His hand grabbed a small glass piece, the smell of rum still clinging heavily to it. With the speed he used to have, and hadn't thought he was still capable of reaching, he aimed the jagged part of the glass towards Takeo's neck and swung.

A grin appeared on the other man's lips and Neji knew. Knew before it even happened. The hand that had been on his hip flew out, grabbing hold of his wrist before the glass could reach its target. Takeo pulled back and stared at him with a look between mocking, disappointment, and rage. Neji wasn't sure what he wanted him to feel.

Takeo pried the piece of glass, which had once been part of the rum bottle Neji had thrown at him quite some time ago, and stared at him wonderingly, "Was this always under the sofa?"

"I...Yes. Well, no. It had been on the floor and I'd kicked it under there when you weren't paying attention." He explained slowly.

Then he was slapped hard across the face, his cheek stung and he forced back tears. Not tears of pain, but of fear he was attempting to ignore.

"Bitch. Did you really think this would work?" He hissed at him, throwing the weapon into the fire. "And you were behaving so well."

Neji said nothing, having nothing to say. His fear was too much, and it forced him into silence.

Takeo took a handful of his hair and tugged at it, forcing Neji to sit up, "Get up, bitch." Neji let out a yelp at the harsh pull, and allowed himself to be dragged to his feet and pushed onto the sofa. Takeo put a knee between his legs and leant forward, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss and giving a final tug on his hair. "You fucked up big time, slut." Another slap.

"You could never get passed me. Don't be dillusional. You've been entertaining, so I'm willing to give you a second chance, but...You'll need to be punished first for your disobedience." Neji's eyes grew wide as the large hands circled his head, untying the knot that kept his forehead protector in place. "You seem to have quite an attachment to this stupid thing." Takeo commented after having to press his weight against Neji to keep him from struggling.

"Don't you dare." He managed to growl out.

"Or what? You'll attempt to hurt me again? You can't win. You know you can't." Takeo was visibly annoyed by the determination that remained in Neji's eyes, before he grinned in realization, "You're such a child! Do you really think someone will come save you?"

Neji looked away. He did. They were coming for him, he just knew it. Team Gai...They wouldn't leave him behind. They just wouldn't.

"Pathetic. They aren't coming for you. They never cared for you! If they had, they would have noticed Ryo taking you away and they would have faught to keep you. But they didn't. They let you go. Nobody's going to get you, because nobody gives a damn. You're just another tool, another nameless person, just another ninja who's going to be considered KIA before his time."

"They're coming for me."

"This forehead protector represents your advancement in the shinobi ranks in Konoha. You train, you train, and you train...For what? So you can be left behind. They don't care about the weak ones. If you get kidnapped, that's your problem, not theirs. This thing only represents their ownership over you, not their love for you."

"They're coming for me." He repeated, although sounding not quite as convinced of the truthfulness of the statement as he had earlier.

"No, they're not. Do you know how long you've been here? Almost a month. We've had no signs of any Konoha shinobi in the region. Stop fooling yourself. They aren't coming for you."

Neji stared at the forehead protector that Takeo was dangling in front of his face. He wanted to reach out and touch it, hoping that doing so would bring back his certainty of their love for him, but before he could, Takeo threw it in the fire.

All he could do was sit there and watch as his only connection to his home, friends, and family burnt away, taking with it the bit of hope he'd had left of being rescued, and of rescuing himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

I'd love to thank **EatEmUp, darkstardragon432, sushiunicorn, AUehara, **and **Cole-Hyuuga** for reviewing! It means a lot! I'm not overly proud of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. As for how long is this story? I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	25. Day 24

**Day 24**

It was a nice castle, but neither Lee or Tenten were able to take the time to admire it. Having been 'adopted' by King Kaoru, the two were forced to go through the same process as the other kids. A tour of the castle, some new clothes, and one of the kids who've been there the longest explained to them their chores and the routine of the day.

Their guide was a twelve year old named Raisa who came from across the water. The boat carrying her, her family, and others had gone astray, robbed and then destroyed, and she had been the only survivor. Somebody had taken pity on the five-month old infant and had brought her to the king. She had been the first taken in.

Nobody else would take her, her being a _foreigner. _King Kaoru had been furious, his own daughter also being several months old, and his fatherly instincts acted up. He took her under his wing and shielded her from the hate.

"Raisa, what do you plan on doing when you're old enough to leave?" Tenten asked the child as she showed them the kitchen, where several children and the head chef were busy making the next meal. She was pleased to see that they appeared to be enjoying themselves.

"I will remain here. I am Princess Ikuna's handmaiden and it is my responsibility to be there for her at all times."

"Do you...Enjoy being a handmaiden?" She asked, unsure if the child's enjoyment of the task mattered much to the child herself.

"Very much. Princess Ikuna is my closest friend, and if I must spend the rest of my life helping and guiding anyone, I would choose her."

"That's lovely! To be so devoted to another, you must really love her!"

"As much as you love one another. Princess Ikuna told me why you are all here...And I understand that the reason for your being here is to find the pretty boy-"

"You've never seen him, how do you...He has a name!" Tenten interrupted her. She knew how much it would annoy Neji to be called 'pretty boy' and that same annoyance rubbed off on her, as if she was the one feeling insulted.

"The pretty boy is missing. But he isn't the only one. I know it isn't my place to ask, neither do you have to bother with such a thing, but I...I know you have another task to do. But..." Raisa led them out of the kitchen and she stopped in the hallway, silence resting around them.

"What is it?" Lee asked gently. She turned towards them, but kept her gaze to the floor.

"As the Lady's handmaiden, I see a lot of things that she does not take the time to see, and I hear what she does not. People think that I am different, and I am, but they believe that my being different makes me stupid. Which I am not. I have the same education as the Princess herself, and I don't consider myself as intelligent as her, but I believe I can keep a good conversation going. Sometimes though, it is useful. People say things in front of me because they don't believe I understand, or notice, or care.

People keep secrets to protect themselves, and then their loved ones. The bakery in town is run by a nice family, a mother and a father, and their two daughters. They also once had a little boy. This little boy, whose name I do not know for it was kept secret, was blind. They are a good family, but religious. Such a thing as blindness is frowned upon by their kind. The eyes gone, taken by the bad one, or something of the sort. I do not know, but...They kept the child a secret. Nobody knew he existed except for me and his family.

He came to me once while I was there, that is how I found out. I promised the family to keep it a secret. One day, he went missing. His family loved him, but they had cursed him. Keeping him a secret had made it impossible for them to ask for help. All would shun them if they knew that they had kept their little boy hidden from the world for so long. I told them I would search, but there is only so much I can do...It has been a month and I have found nothing." She bowed her head, as if in shame.

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" Tenten asked.

"It is difficult to tell...A little blind boy could get as easily kidnapped as he could get lost. The family had kept him in the house while they worked at the bakery and while the daughters were at school. One day, when they returned he just wasn't there. There were no traces of hiim leaving, or of a struggle, or anything. It was as if he'd vanished."

"What does he look like?"

She stared up at them, shocked, "You will help?"

"Of course!" Lee replied immediately, flashing her his famous thumbs up.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you! I wanted to do it on my own, but I just can't...He is a small six year old, with blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. He is a very pretty boy. I was thinking that while you are looking for your pretty boy that if you happen to find this one..."

"It would be our pleasure to help you find this child! And I assure you it isn't any trouble for us. Our eyes can search for more than one person at a time."

They wanted to find Neji, they truly did. No thought was more dominant in their mind than the one telling them to find their missing camarade. But while they were at it, why not also search for a little six year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes? It would get their minds more focused on their task and less into their own worries.

Now that they knew what it was like to have a missing loved one, they knew how important it was to people to have those loved ones back. To them, it was more important than even the rotation of the earth.

**OoOoO**

The energy to care or be offended didn't come to him, as he curled into a ball in the room of seclusion. The truth was that he wasn't a threat anymore, and thus they didn't have to keep him chained to the wall. Throw him in and lock the door, that's all they needed to keep him tamed.

The time of intense hurt and longing for his forehead protector, his family, his friends, his home, had passed. During, it had felt as if it would never end, and the tears would not stop. He wept for the freedom he had never known, or accepted, that he had until it was truly taken from him.

All he had left were his pants, having left his shirt in Takeo's room. He'd been too busy getting thrown out, or more appropriately, dragged out, to take any notice to his own appearance. He'd lost his hairband and his hair now fell around him in a way that had once been comforting, but no longer was. There was nothing that could comfort him anymore.

His wishes of going back to normalcy faded with his tears. His eyes burned, his throat ached, his cheeks were wet, but his heart felt hollow.

Takeo was right. They weren't coming for him. Maybe Ryo had been right about his teacher, about innocence, about everything. Maybe Takeo was right about the world being a bitch and having to take what you can from it. Maybe...But it didn't matter anymore.

Somehow, the hollow filled once more with sadness and the sense of loss. He cried dry tears for the loss of his team, his _family_. Without realizing it, he reached out his hand, reaching out for them. When his hand felt nothing, he withdrew into himself, knowing that there would never be another hand to hold onto.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, isn't this depressing. I had warned you all about darkness and angst right? Good...I'd like to know if you guys like the OC's? I'm not a fan of them, and they aren't a main part, but if requested I'll try to put less of them in. On the other hand, are the OC's easy to identify? Or are all the random people confusing?<p>

As for Raisa, the name is russian. I was looking at a map, and right next to Japan there are the Kuril Islands, which are russian. Raisa came from outside of the hidden villages, which is why she's a foreigner. Make sense?

Okay, now for this...Holy hell. Peoples! You are fabulous! Over 100 reviews? I love you guys! I am overjoyed to thank **EatEmUp, sushiunicorn, Cole-Hyuuga, lucky2beeurfwind, Angelheart17, darkstardragon432, appletree98, AUehara, **and **la tar de michael jackson** for reviewing! You equal pure awesomeness.

Now, to conclude this mammoth of an author's note,  
>Thank you for reading!<br>-MewMew


	26. Day 25

**Day 25**

Hiashi ignored the two requests from Lady Tsunade to go to her office to speak with her. Upon receiving the third, he decided he might as well respond to her memos. He sent her a note saying that he was too busy for a pointless meeting, and to let him know if there was something important she wanted to discuss.

He didn't get any other memos from her.

A small part of him wasn't proud of his almost childish denial of her simple request, but the rest of him knew better. He knew she wanted to talk about his nephew and he wasn't ready for that. He probably never would be.

Like he'd told his daughter, his belief that his nephew was no longer alive was real. There was no point wishing otherwise, because it would be thrown back in his face when the truth would be revealed.

It was in a haze of irritation that he found himself at the hospital. Somehow, someway, the maternity ward called out to him, and he walked towards it. He stopped in front of the glass window separating the newborn children from the outside world. The cruel, cruel outside world.

It always astounded him how much Neji was like his father. The incessant need to prove everyone wrong. The superiority complex that was unexplainable with the fate that had been dealt them. The way they protected their loved ones without letting the world know that they were doing it for somebody other than themselves.

Hiashi remembered the first time he'd held a child. It had been Neji, so long ago. He'd been in the maternity ward three times in his life not counting that very day, the first for Neji, and then his own two children. After having to hold his wife's hand as her life faded away, he had never been able to imagine returning to that place. That one terrible memory overshadowed the good ones.

His own children loved him, at least to some extent. Hinata was too kind, she could never hate anyone, and he'd always treated Hanabi well. He'd never wanted her to feel the blame for the death of her mother, and he had a tendency to pamper her. Neji, on the other hand, had hated him for such a long time. Even now it was difficult to tell. The only time he could recall that child loving him without any doubts was when he'd held him for the first time.

The tiny hand in his own, the smile a baby wore after a good nap, and the bright eyes that promised so much. He'd been so little, and they'd shared a smile for the first and only time that Hiashi could remember. When he'd been given the title of Godfather he'd not been surprised by the act, but by how happy it had made him.

Having a baby in the family was different than a life without one. The need to protect that little boy had not only been very dominant in his brother, but he found that same instinct in himself. He'd vowed to his brother and to himself that he'd do his best to protect Neji from the world that intended to throw him down and keep him from rising to his full capacities.

He would never have guessed how much the world truly wanted to bring the poor boy down.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Hiashi stepped back, feeling awkward about the scenario he found himself in. He looked over to the one who'd spoken to him, only to see one of his daughter's friends. Sakura, if he remembered correctly. He hadn't known that she worked at the hospital, but he wasn't surprised. Medical ninjutsu was becoming more of a need-to-learn since Lady Tsunade took her place as Hokage. To answer her, he merely nodded sharply.

"It's unfortunate they don't remain that way." He replied shortly after a long silence. He turned his back to her look of surprise and confusion and walked away.

**OoOoO**

How they had found out about the hole behind the chest that he'd created, he didn't know. Had they seen it? Had the child accidentally told? Neji didn't care to ask when Matsu came to the room of seclusion to let him know that he was getting a different room. He kept his eyes to the floor, listening to the words, but not really registering them.

As he was lead away, the vines on his wrists were looser than usual. He tugged at them lightly, but didn't put any strength behind it. What was the point?

Even the sight of the child, Akahiko, being brought to the room of seclusion by two samurai didn't revigorate him. The tears, the bruises that would be on his arms the next day, and the bright shiner the kid had, did nothing to him. The little boy looked at him, as if for help, but Neji only stared at the floor.

If the child had gotten into trouble it was his own fault. Neji wasn't responsable for him.

There was no guilt to make him look over his shoulder to watch the samurai shove the child into the room he'd grown accustomed too. He'd promised to get them all out of there, but he'd tried and failed. At least he'd done what he could. If the child thought he was going to be their saviour, their hero, he was sorely mistaken.

They were all stuck there, like a fly in a spider's web. Waiting for the predators to arrive and finish them off...Waiting to be sold off to strangers with money who would do nothing good for them. To spend the rest of their lives as shadows in someone else's home, without a name or a place to keep their hearts alive.

The world around them would fade, and all they would have left is nothing.

He was starting to believe that'd he'd accepted that fate.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, here's another chapter. It's rushed, I know. It's exam week and right now I should be studying for my math exam tomorrow, but I got bored so...Here ya go.<p>

I'd like to thank **EatEmUp, appletree98, AUehara, darkstardragon432, Cole-Hyuuga, **and **Angelheart17** for reviewing! It really means a lot! You are all fabulous! Now I'm off to study...Or not.

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	27. Day 26

**Day 26**

It wasn't something he did often. And certainly never to such an extreme.

A sip of wine to celebrate with his students, a beer between him and his friends, but he'd never been the kind to go to a bar and drink himself silly. Never.

There was no point to it, especially when after too much the memories would become hard to reform the following morning. But Gai had a reason for drinking beyond his limit.

Gai didn't know what he was looking for. For his missing student certainly, but the problem was he didn't know where he could possibly be. There was a chance Neji wasn't even in the village anymore, but he ignored that possibility. The first place he'd looked was at the hospital, there was always a minuscule chance he'd ended there somehow. When that lead him nowhere, he decided to go see those who know the most.

Drunkards. The men of the bars.

The only person he knew who drank a lot was Lady Tsunade, and he respected her too much to think any of it. The first two bars held some underage teens, a couple of friends chatting about some sport or another, and the bartender. There was nobody there that would be of any use to him. For the third one, he decided it would be best to go to a more unknown bar, in the downtown area. It was clearly the poorer part of the village, and the part of the village where the drugs and other illegal products circulated.

He hadn't wanted to go there, but he knew it was where he had to go. Inside the bar there were several men, some seated together, some alone. Gai attempted to keep himself looking sombre while he went to seat himself down at the bar. He ordered a drink, and then another. Waiting for the right moment...

A clink of a glass settling on the counter next to his own made him look up. A man, probably around his age, sat next to him. He ordered a refill of his drink and turned to Gai, a look of interest on his pale face. The alertness showed that he was a fighter, but Gai could tell he wasn't a shinobi. Perhaps a samurai.

"You new in town?"

"Passing through."

"Isn't often we see someone well dressed 'round these parts. You bringing kids to the king?"

"It depends who's asking."

Somehow that had been the right thing to say, for the man smirked and told him his name. They exchanged pleasantries for a while, drinking and drinking more. Being an experienced shinobi, Gai was able to keep himself _there _enough to know what was happening. Shinobi rarely drank out of their home village in fear of reveiling something, but that was also a good oppertunity for outsiders to get information.

The man was hardly able to remain still in his seat, his words slurred and joyous, as if only alcohol could bring the world to a good place.

Gai leant towards him, slightly tipsy, but his mind still able to process things the way they ought to be processed, and he spoke in a whispered tone, "I need to find something."

"Oh?"

"Something special."

"Old man, corner of 50th and 51st street. He can get you _anything_. Just say please." The man giggled drunkenly.

Gai clinked their glasses together in a false toast to some good news, and he changed the topic easily. They continued to drink, as if a valuable piece of information hadn't passed between them. When the two parted, Gai knew he had to return to the castle immediately. He could hardly stand on his own two feet, let alone go see the old man his newfound 'friend' had told him about.

Stumbling lightly he made his way to the castle. He passed the guards who said nothing to him, and made his way to his borrowed bedroom. Unsurprisingly, his two students were waiting in there for him. They were supposed to be sleeping, but they snuck out to see if he had any news to share with them. Upon seeing their not-quite sober sensei, they stood up and helped him to the bed, where he sat down heavily.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Lee asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "How much did you drink?"

"Too much." He mumbled.

"Well, did drinking yourself stupid have a point or...?"

"There's some kind of black market going on. I'll go see this man tomorrow. He apparently knows a lot, maybe he'll know where they would have taken him." They all avoided saying Neji's name, knowing that just hearing it would put them all in a terrible mood.

"Black market? Like, drugs and posessed charms?" Tenten asked, uncertain. She'd only heard of them from others and had never really known what it was before.

"It must be. There used to be one in Konoha, but it got wiped out a long time ago. The way he was talking, it seemed familiar somehow. I don't know. But I'm told this man can get me anything, so that seems like a good lead to follow."

"It does sound good." Tenten agreed, then looked at him worriedly, "Don't puke on my shoes, please."

Gai laughed, but not quite as loudly or meaningfully as usual, "I'll be fine, I just need some rest."

"Alright. We'll leave you to get some sleep. If you need anything, let us know."

Neither Tenten or Lee had ever seen Gai so drunk, and they didn't like it. They were glad to know that it wasn't going to be a recuring event. He'd done good that night, even if it meant he'd have one killer hangover the next day.

Once they left the room, Gai didn't bother changing before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow morning was _so_ going to suck.

**OoOoO**

The smell of alcohol had been too strong to simply ignore. Neji hated the stench, being reminded of his first night with Takeo. Oddly enough though, it made him expect the next events. He hadn't thought it would happen, but when the door closed behind him and the samurai remained in his room, he couldn't say he hadn't considered it a possibility.

"What?" Neji asked, turning to face him. The usual fire in his words was missing, as was his glare.

"Do you know that you're the oldest brat we've ever had here? We usually take them really young. They aren't quite as missed, and they're harder to find. Plus, little brats are hardly taught about being cautious. Kids your age, seventeen?"

"Sixteen."

"They're harder to come by. You know better than to trust strangers. You're little roomie didn't know that. He was an easy catch." The grin on his face stirred a little something inside of Neji, something akin to rage, but it didn't boil over like it once would have.

"What do you want?"

It was hardly a surprise that he found himself being shoved onto the bed, the man straddling him. A tug on his hair made him think he should have gotten it cut a long time ago. It was irritating to have people pull on it.

"You're not normally my type, but you'll have to do. It's so hard to get a good lay around here. The kids are too young and inexperienced, and I wouldn't even think of touching one of my coworkers like this. That would be disgusting. Now that Takeo's done with you, it's my turn. God, it's been way too long." He moaned and Neji looked away, more annoyed than anything else. He was a toy for them, something to get rid of their sexual frustrations.

It irritated him, but not enough to get him to act against him. The idea that the samurai had even considered going to one of the children for release made him sick, and he did what he could to make it good. To make the samurai like it enough that if he needed it again, he'd come to him. That way he wouldn't reconsider using the children.

He knew there was no hope for any of them. Had thrown that away like Takeo had thrown his forehead protector into the flames. But at least he could let the children keep their own innocence for a little while longer. They wouldn't have it taken from them too soon, like had been done to him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, here's the next chappie. I'm on a roll now...I know what's in store for the next few chapters so they should be coming out fast enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

I'd like to thank **Cole-Hyuuga, darkstardragon432, Angelheart17, EatEmUp, **and **AUehara** for reviewing! You all rock more than Gene Simmons. Thank you for the wishes of luck for my exams!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	28. Day 27

**Day 27**

"Sensei, I know you don't feel so hot, but..." Tenten attempted the gentle approach when it came to waking up their teacher, but it wasn't working at all. Gai merely shoved his head under the pillow and pretended not to hear her. "You said yesterday you had some information. You were going to go see this man, something about the black market? Sensei, please get up."

Gai peeked out from under the blankets and pillows, only one of his eyes revealed to them. At least it meant he was awake and listening to them.

"We allowed you to sleep in, but now it's time to get up." Lee added.

"Um...I said something about information last night?" Gai mumbled, slowly sitting up in the bed, squinting his eyes. The light was far too bright.

"Yes." Tenten and Lee shared a look of uncertainty.

"Did I say anything else?"

Tenten frowned and took hold of her sensei's shoulders, shaking him violently, "Are you saying you can't remember? Sensei!" After several more seconds she let him go, her momentary anger dissipating. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just can't seem to remember anything after we started talking about basketball...Or was it baseball? I'll remember if you give me a little bit of time."

"There's no need for that." They turned to see Shino standing in the doorframe, apparently having been listening to them, "I came here after realizing it was taking you a while."

"What do you mean 'there's no need'?" Tenten asked.

Shino put out his hand, one of his small bugs crawling across his palm, "I've had all of you tagged since we arrived. This one came to me last night when Gai-sensei returned, and it told me everything that passed between you and the samurai last night. You were talking about football, I believe, by the time you had drunk enough for memory loss."

"Oh..." Gai muttered, embarassed but relieved at the same time. At least the information wasn't lost.

"So? What's the info Gai-sensei got last night?"

Both Lee and Tenten stopped paying attention to him, so he happily fell back onto the pillows. He covered his eyes, but not his ears. Through the pounding in his head and the nausea in his stomach he was able to hear Shino's explanation. It frustrated him that he'd drunk himself into such a state, being unable to recall the prior night, but he blocked that feeling. He was thankful that Shino had taken precautions, and good ones at that, and that his actions held no repercussions. Not including the hangover of course.

"There is a man, who spends his time on the corner of 50th and 51st street, who appears to know a lot about this village. As long as you say please, he will seemingly tell you anything you want to know."

"Hm...That seems promising. I'll go check it out then." Gai said, beginning to sit up.

"No need for that either. I do suggest you be the one to go, you have shown that you have a way with words. You know more about these things than any of us, and I have little doubt that you could get out of him whatever we need. But I also suggest this be done at night. You currently have an image in this village that you need to protect, and being seen in such an area would cause people to talk. We don't need that, especially not right now."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense." Tenten agreed.

"You're right, Shino. Tonight is the best time, and Gai-sensei will be perfect for the job!" Lee added.

"Do you think you'll be better by tonight?" Shino asked Gai, the actual leader of the mission, despite the fact that he made most of the calls.

"I'll be better than ever!" Gai exclaimed, "Just...Give me a little more time to rest. And perhaps some aspirin...And then I'll be better than ever!"

Tenten and Lee laughed, but agreed to the demand. They closed the light before walking out, and Gai sighed. The headache was still there, and he layed down again, ready to rest. But the heartache was worse. They hadn't spoken their missing teammate's name in days, afraid of the hurt that would come with it. They hardly spoke of the reason for their being in Ame in the first place. It was emotionally exhausting to have to pretend it was simply a routine mission.

At least he had an excuse to do nothing but sleep it all away.

**OoOoO**

"You stumbling idiot! Can't you stand on your own two feet? Kids are getting more incompetent every day." The last part was mumbled angrily.

Neji approached the door cautiously, listening to the voice on the other side. It was one of the workers who was walking past his room with a child, he assumed. It happened frequently, and the men tended to say nasty things to them, but the man seemed more frustrated than the others. Either he was in a bad mood, or the child has put him in a bad mood. Either way, Neji didn't allow it to trouble him.

"Can you be any slower? Put the kid in his room! The boss wanted to talk to you. He really ain't happy about your last mission." A new voice said.

"I know, Goddamnit!"

"That's what happens when you don't clean up after yourself."

"There were no traces left behind! Besides, it's not like anyone found us."

"Yeah, but somebody could have. Don't get sloppy again, or the boss will get really angry. I don't wanna have to scrape your guts off the walls."

"Fuck...Whatever! Get in there you stupid brat!" The man snapped at the child.

Neji had been telling himself he wasn't listening, but was, and then he suddenly found himself unable to pretend the outside world didn't concern him. His eyes were empty as they watched a little boy be shoved into his room, trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. The door closed with a bang and the steps grew fainter as the men went to their destinations in a hurry.

He said nothing as he continued to merely watch the little boy. Small hands groped the surrounding area, as if he was unable to see what might be around him. He shook in fear, his blond hair a mess and his blue eyes wide, but empty. Neji frowned and stepped closer to him, and saw that the boy was staring but wasn't seeing. He was blind. His emotions, instead of being in his eyes, were in his actions and voice.

"I wanna go home." The child muttered brokenly. He sat down and wept, his hands resting on his lap. He didn't need to wipe away the tears to see, and thus used his arms to comfort himself by wrapping them around his own torso.

The kid was giving himself a hug, and Neji was surprised to find that he was a little jealous. A hug would never be enough to comfort him, or so he believed, having never received one. (Well, one that wasn't forced upon him.) But for the child, it seemed to be all he needed, for the tears eventually subsided.

"Kid, what's your name?" Neji asked gently, remaining standing in front of the little boy.

The child stayed still for a moment, not frightened by the sudden voice, but surprised. He chose to speak after a while, "I...I don't have a name."

"Hm." Neji stepped forward, bent down, and took the small hand into his own. Tugging gently, he brought the child to his feet, "You can't see, can you?"

"No. I used to have a cane to help me find my way, but the boss took it away."

"Well, I'll show you the way for now. Would you like to sleep?" The boy nodded hesitantly, and Neji slowly walked towards the bed, the child taking small steps beside him. Having been dragged behind for so long, he wasn't used to having someone walk slowly by his side.

"What's your name?" The child asked.

Neji lifted him up and placed him under the thin and riped blanket, pulling it around him. He ran a hand through the little boy's hair, untangling it a little, then pulled back, "I don't have one either, kid." He replied, his voice completely monotone. He hadn't heard his own name in so long, and he didn't think he ever would again, and so he'd decided to let it go. What was the point of hanging on to one little thing when the rest had been taken from him?

Names weren't important anyways.

"Are you a guardian angel?"

The childish question would have once made him roll his eyes, or have them soften slightly, but he didn't feel anything towards the words. It was hope and it would be lost soon enough. He'd wished for the same thing at some point in his emprisonnement, the child was no different.

"No, I'm not."

And a slap of reality was all he'd needed to give that up.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Why is it that every time I say I can write more, I don't? Anywho, it was a busy week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.<p>

Okay, I'ma go straight to this. Holy hell! I hafta thank **SilverWillowfly, Cole-Hyuuga, Angelheart17, AUehara, EatEmUp, appletree98, donotstalkme, la tar de michael jackson, darkstardragon432, **and **Reeserella** for reviewing! You are all simply amazing! Have I ever said I love you guys? Just putting that out there.

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	29. Day 28

**Day 28**

The streets were dark, not a lamplight in sight and the moon at only a quarter visible. Gai fixed his tie for the upteenth time, walking slowly towards his destination. Shino had told him to leave at around midnight, where the streets were alive with darkness, and where he would be hidden from wandering eyes.

He'd looked at a map earlier, to be able to find his way to the right corner without making any mistakes. It was more difficult to find his way in the dark, but he still managed to avoid making any wrong turns.

The signs on the corner read '51' and '50'. Gai stared at them for a moment, knowing he was at the right place, but uncertain if he truly was. Had he been given the wrong destination? He looked around.

The street was empty, stores lining the road, all of them closed. Cats hid in alleys and people slept in their beds. It was quiet. But listening more closely, he could hear footsteps. Some were of people walking further away, those he couldn't see, but some were close.

"Looking for me?"

Gai whirled around to face an alleyway that he'd seen a figure looming in earlier. He'd assumed he was one of the numerous homeless men living in the area, but it appeared as though that wasn't the case. Or maybe it was, but it was surely the man he was looking for anyhow.

"I...Do believe so."

He avoided stepping closer to the man, not feeling frightened, but uneasy. There was something off about the man. Perhaps the fact that he was much older than he'd anticipated threw him off, but there was something else. The way his smirk showed cockiness where there ought not be any was...odd. Knowledge brought a sense of superiority, but the man knew power. That was certain.

"You seek information, correct? Well, you've come to the right place. Tell me, which idiot told you of my whereabouts?" The man's slanted eyes didn't appear to be angry. He seemed almost amused. "And don't bother lying. I know everything that happens in this village."

"It's of no importance who told me. I need information, yes, but will you give it to me?"

"Perhaps. If I'm in a good mood, or if it's a smart question unlike so many others, I might be willing to answer it without a price."

"I've lost something important to me, and I need to find it."

"Something precious?" The man asked. He turned towards the alley and walked slowly, laughing in a way that was almost out of control, "Something...Living?"

Gai watched the retreating back for a moment before slowly following him. His unease grew stronger as they entered the alley. Items littered broken concrete, a ragged sleeping bag lay near one of the walls. So the old man was indeed homeless. "How..." Gai mumbled.

"If there is one thing I know a lot about...You're missing a child, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"How old?"

"Sixteen. Actually, his seventeenth birthday is...soon. In a couple days." They hadn't discussed the fact that Neji's birthday was soon, all of them being upset at the idea of not being there for him and not wanting to worsen their mood.

"Careless. And he is a shinobi like you, I'm assuming? One of your students, perhaps?"

"Yes." Gai admitted. The laugh returned, and a queasiness settled into his stomach.

"Even more careless. I would expect nothing less from such a brat."

"Where is my student? I won't leave here without an answer." Gai's voice rose, and he moved to step in front of the man, who merely continued to smirk at him.

"My son is a brat. Greedy...He is the cause for the fall of our business. He blamed me. We came here and he threw me into the streets, took my business from me, and told me he would do better for it than I ever could. He is stubborn, I give him that much. But foolish. Such an enterprise takes time! And patience! He has neither. Not anymore."

"Is your son the one who took my student? Why would he do that? Stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on!" Gai felt himself tense, but he didn't care.

"Think back, Gai. We were once in Konoha and then...Now we are here. You've lost a child. Think back!"

"How do you know my name? I don't understand! What am I suppose to remember?"

"I won't jog your memory, but here's something to help you..."

"I don't want to remember! I want to find my student."

"It's too late for your student. It's too late for all of them. My brat, always impatient. He will get found out, stopped, and killed before he knows it. Ah, but what kind of father would I be if I helped that happen? Well! Seeing as I'm not a father...He said so himself! Said I was nothing more than someone to feed him. Said I was a cracked old fool, unable to run my own business. The only help I can give you, that won't make me feel guilty, is this."

"Will it help me find my student?"

"Hush! There are four ways to enter the village. The north, south, east, and west gates. Well, my son has people, spies, working for him at the northern gate. They help him in and out of the village, undetected by anybody working for our so-called God. There should be a...special deliery there in the next couple of days. Wait there and perhaps it will help you remember."

"Remember what?"

"You will never get to your student by trying to get answers out of me! Now get to the northern gate before you miss the only oppertunity you'll have to find your child."

"He's not my child. And...Do you truly think it's too late for him?"

"Family is more than blood. Perhaps you'll be lucky and you'll find him before it's too late. I wouldn't put any bets on it though..."

"Your son...What's his name?"

"Hm...I suppose I can tell you that much. Takeo is his name. Ring a bell?"

"...No." Gai muttered, looking down at his dress shoes. He knew it should say something to him, but it didn't.

He just couldn't remember.

**OoOoO**

The child was taken out of his room and he was left alone once more. He didn't care wether he had company or not. It no longer changed anything for him, because either way, he would somehow end up hurt. The truth was irritating.

But when Ryo came to his room in the morning, he realized he prefered no company to his company.

"What?" He asked, staring at him blankly. Ryo would say what he wanted to say, getting angry would serve no purpose.

"Just wondering how you've been. The boss was good to me for a while there, until you screwed it all up. Why the sudden rebellion?"

"You call that sudden?"

"Hm, I suppose you've had your moments of stubborness. But that appears to be over. I've been standing here for over a minute and you haven't tried to attack me yet. I call that a record. You've finally given up on your ridiculous hopes of getting out of here?"

"Does it matter? Why are you here?"

"So you have. It was easier than I thought it would be...But you lasted longer than anyone else I've seen. You Konoha shinobi sure are thickheaded."

"We do appear to be known for that."

"Yes...Oh, I've been meaning to tell you. Now that you've figured out where you are and what we're doing, I decided I might as well tell you one last thing about your Gai-sensei."

"He isn't a murderer, not matter what you say." Neji said, more automatically than protectively.

"No, it's not about that. I know you don't believe me when I say that he's a murderer, that there's a cruel person behind that mask of joy...But you can't ignore the fact that he knows about us. He stopped us in Konoha before, and he knows that we have you yet...Here you are."

Neji continued to stare at him, unfeelingly.

"Doesn't that seem strange? That he would know what your future is here, and not come to rescue you? I thought I'd hurt him by bringing you here, but...I was in Konoha recently and he seemed to be having a nice lunch with his pal the copycat ninja. I suppose you weren't that special to him. Maybe I should have taken the girl, or his little mini-me. Perhaps he'd care more about their fate than yours."

"I don't want to hear it. If you came here to speak badly of my teacher, you're wasting your time."

"So you say..."

Neji turned away from Ryo, hiding his eyes, which he knew would show him everything that he wanted to see. Fear of the truth...Uncertainty...Sadness.

"So long, brat. See you around."

The door closed with a click, and Neji couldn't stop himself from sliding to his knees. The feelings he'd thought gone returned. Tears stained his cheeks and he wiped them away pointlessly. There would be no end to them, so it seemed.

The first time he'd spoken to Ryo, Neji had been so certain of his teacher's kindness and goodness. Now he didn't care. It didn't really matter. The image he carried in his mind of his teacher, teammates, family, and friends was blurred, no longer real. It was a past he couldn't reach anymore. They had spoken of innocence. Neji had trusted his teacher, had believed in his wisdom. The heart, mind, and body were to be treasure.

He'd lost his body and his mind had been tainted by plans of using his own body to get what he wanted. And at that moment, he lost his heart to the darkness. Because as he wept, the only thing he wanted deep in his heart was death. Death of all his feelings and pain. If he had a weapon, he would turn it upon himself, for he couldn't do it anymore.

The will to live was simply no longer there.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. Dark...I know. In my opinion, this is getting good...Well, funner to write now that the plot is thickening. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, and as for the ending, you'll see where it ends. But it will hopefully not disappoint! By the way, I love Gai. He's awesome, so he won't always be on the short side of the stick.<p>

Well, once again, I must thank **Reeserella, Cole-Hyuuga, Metoochocolate, AUehara, Angelheart17, EatEmUp, donotstalkme,** and **darkstardragon432** for reviewing! It really means a lot! Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	30. Day 29

**Day 29**

The map in front of him was marked with small circles and check marks, indicating where he'd sent out his bugs, where some of them were presently, and where he had yet to send any. The red pen was losing ink rapidly and the map was covered with it, but his bugs had yet to find any traces of Neji's whereabouts.

The entire southern and western part of the large village had been covered, and he was working on the north. Unfortunately, Amegakure was a big village with a lot of good places to hide a person, plus the entire underground road system was difficult to venture through. It wasn't used often and was probably only for emergency evacuations, meaning it wasn't well-kept and was pretty much empty.

Not all of his bugs came back, but he found that he unfortunately didn't have the time to search those areas again. The idea that some of his bugs were being mistreated made him queasy, but sacrifices had to be made. They were getting closer to finding Neji, he felt it.

His bugs had little left of the village to go through, and if they were lucky, they'd find him before then. With Gai's newly acquired intel about the northern gate, they might be just a couple days from saving their missing camarade and friend. Shino didn't really trust the words of a homeless man who seemed a little out of it, but Lee and Tenten were with Gai in case something went wrong.

They had been at the northern gate since the early morning, waiting. While Shino continued to use his bugs to track Neji, Team Gai remained at the gate, hoping for the 'special delivery' to get there. The sooner the better. Although they took turns taking watch, not one of them took their eyes away from the gate.

They were too close to make any mistakes.

Shino bit back a sigh and rolled up the map. He'd continue in the morning. For now, he would sleep.

**OoOoO**

The entire situation had taken on a boring monotonous routine. Somehow, he found he didn't really mind. He'd always been fond of routines and organization. Also, the fact that change meant bad news made him want to keep things the same for as long as possible. Not that he cared anymore, but the idea of being sold to someone was still terrifying.

The walk back to his room from the washroom was a routine he found slightly altered that evening. Two samurai were walking with him, and as always, he did all he could not to look at them. Proof of his lack of power in the situation, he tended to ignore. His eyes trailed over the floor and the walls, trying to find something besides the two men by his sides to catch his attention.

What was different than the other days was that he did find something to stare at beside his own feet. A speck of black on the wall caught his attention and he looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. He hadn't seen one in so long that he hardly remembered what a bug was. As surprised as he was, Neji actually stopped walking all together. The samurai stopped and snapped at him, but he ignored them.

He held his hand out towards the bug and it flew onto his hand. For some reason, he found himself simply staring it.

"They really do go crazy in here." One of the samurai muttered.

The other rolled his eyes, "It's a bug, brat. Nothing special."

With another short moment of Neji staring at the bug, the second samurai stepped closer. He pinched the insect between his index and thumb, killing it instantaneously.

Neji couldn't figure out why that hurt so much.

"Just a bug. Let's get going, I don't have all day."

He just nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Me ish tired and wanting to sleep...Sorry this chapter is short. I hope you liked it anyways. I wanted to put it out a couple days ago, but I wasn't able to get onto the site for some reason. Am I the only one who had that issue?<p>

A big thank you goes to **AUehara, Angelheart17, donotstalkme, EatEmUp, Metoochocolate, Cole-Hyuuga, darkstardragon432, DebChan33, la tar de michael jackson,** and **Reeserella** for reviewing the last chappie! For being so awesome, the next chapter will be out in several seconds!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	31. Day 30

**Day 30**

Gai had always known that he had problems with his memory. The details around him that he found the most important and interesting he tended to remember, but everything else was a blank to him. He had a one track mind, and if that meant forgetting some of the things he didn't think he needed to remember, he accepted that. Until then, he'd found that he'd always remembered the things he needed to and nothing more.

And then he realized that if it weren't for his tendency to push his thoughts into the back of his mind where he didn't pull them forth again, they would probably have found Neji by now. Instead of standing in the shadows near a large iron casted gate, his eyes glued to every person and thing that went through, they could be in Konoha, their team complete.

"Gai-sensei? I can take the watch now." Tenten said, resting a hand upon his tense shoulder. She and Lee had been attempting to sleep, but she had given up. Their teacher ought to get some rest as well.

"I..." He wanted to refuse, but his fatigue was too much. Plus, he knew he should accept her offer. In the last several hours there had been nothing suspicious. "Thank you, Tenten. I'll try to..." He trailed off, his eyes catching something at the gate.

He and Tenten watched in silence as a horse drawn carriage rolled through the open gates. It stopped and a man stepped out, a black cloak covering his figure. Their attention was caught immediately.

A guard walked over to the man, who handed him a scroll from beneath his cloak. The guard simply nodded, gave him back the scroll, and moved aside, giving him obvious permission to pass. Gai and Tenten shared a look.

They had been poked and prodded for over an hour before being let into the village, yet this man was allowed in with just a scroll. The guard didn't even look at the carriage and what it could contain. The man went back to his seat and pulled the reigns, getting the horse active again. It trotted down the road as if everything was bright and sunny, as if there was nothing mysterious about what had just happened.

Gai quickly grabbed the bug that had been resting on his shoulder until then, and pointed towards the carriage. The small insect flew away, landing gently on the top of the wooden box on wheels. Gai was glad that Shino had told them to take the creature with them. They couldn't get too close, in case the man sensed them. They had to find out where it was headed, that was the main priority. Getting found out and having a fight would ruin their only chance to find Neji.

Tenten woke up Lee, who nodded intently to what she told him.

Lee would remain there, to keep on eye on the gate in case anything else suspicious passed, and Gai and Tenten would follow the carriage. With a stiff nod, they all took their positions.

Nobody payed much attention to the carriage as it was brought throughout the village main roads. It appeared to be an ordinary sight to the villagers. Using the roof as their roads, Tenten and Gai were able to keep track of their target with no problems. Until they hit a slight bump in the road.

The man lead the horse down a less travelled path and the two Konoha shinobi felt that they were getting close to their destination. Whatever that destination was. But it seemed that it was only the beginning. The man stopped the horse near one of the locked doors that would lead to the underground system. It was next to a restaurant and looked as if it would be a storage area, but they knew it wasn't because one of Shino's bugs had gone through the area already.

A key was brought forth and the man unlocked the small metal lock keeping the metal trap from being opened by just anybody. The man lifted the metal door and returned to his horse. He grabbed the reigns and pulled the horse into the hole. At first they didn't think it would fit, but somehow the horse was able to take the steps downwards as though it was used to it.

A second man jumped out from within the carriage, shared a couple words with the driver, then stepped outside the hole. As the horse, carriage, and driver disappeared from view, the second man closed the metal door and locked it up again, as if it was all normal.

Gai and Tenten watched as he entered the restaurant, presumably to eat dinner. When he was out of sight, the two went to the trap and stood in front of it, looking at the lock thoughtfully.

"Should we break in?" She asked.

"No, it might alert them. We'll let Shino's bug go the rest of the way and then once we know where we're going we'll return."

"Why would they use the underground roads?"

"Because of people like us, I assume."

"Well, let's go get Lee, then we can go see Shino. Hopefully by then his bug will have come back and we'll know where to go from here."

"That's an excellent idea, Tenten!" Gai beamed at her, and she smiled proudly. At least he tried to put up a happy front, unlike her and Lee who'd pretty much given up on it.

At least one of them was able to go on pretending.

**OoOoO**

There was no longer anything in his dreams. They were void of everything. Not a life, not a speck of colour, not a hope or wish. It was as if even his subconscious ability to want or need anything had disappeared along with everything else. A part of him thought it would be nice to have his dreams back. At least they had been something to think about.

Now he simply had nothing.

But the better part of him thought it was better that way.

No need to disappoint himself further.

**OoOoO**

Shino was in his room, like he usually was, when Team Gai came to see him. They explained to him everything, only afterwards were they told that he already knew it all. His bug had returned to him.

"Well? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. My bug followed the carriage for several minutes, and I've taken note of which way they went, but at some point the road was blocked. They had to go through a door which was guarded by two samurai. Both of whom examined the carriage thoroughly. My bug left before he was found and killed."

"Oh." Their disappointment was obvious, and Shino soothed them with a 'but'.

"But I have a very clear indication of where they might be. They're up here in the north, in this area." Shino said, showing a circled part on the map. The circle was relatively small, for which they were glad. At least they had a good idea where he might be. "Also, if it helps you remember what it is you're supposed to be remembering, the 'special delivery' appears to be children."

"Children?" Lee and Tenten exclaimed at the same time.

"Children?" Gai muttered, frowning.

"Yes. My bug was able to hear them crying. There were five of them, all of whom didn't want to be there. I don't know what it is they could be planning, but it's not something good, that's certain."

"Children...Why would they have children?" Gai whispered to himself.

"Maybe it's some weird cult thingy." Tenten said lamely, not really believing it herself.

"I don't know..."

But he should.

* * *

><p>AN: When the site wouldn't let me put up the other chappie, I decided to keep writing. So this is what you get! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chappie.<p>

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	32. Seven Years Ago

_**Seven Years Ago**_

"Code red! Code red! Code- Get the hell out of here!"

Gai and Kakashi were surprised it had taken them so long to realize that their underground lair had been infiltrated and surrounded by more than two dozen shinobi. The two of them had been given special instructions. To get inside and kill the leader of the organization. As it was, they were running through the halls, the voice from the speakers coming from all directions. In the distance they could hear feet rushing, but they saw few people. Those they saw, they either killed or avoided.

Like a spider advances on its prey, the two neared the main room.

Once there, they plastered themselves against the wall on either side of the door. With a nod, saying everything that needed to be said, they spun with their heels in the air. The door flew off its hinges, and the contents of the room was revealed to them.

It appeared to be some sort of conference room.

Unbeknownst to them at the time, in the room seated around the mahogany table were Takeo, his father -the current boss-, Matsu, Ryo, two women, and a couple other shinobi who would be more bothersome than helpful.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." Takeo said, nonchalant. The two Konoha shinobi were outnumbered, and he was an optimist.

"The Hokage has given you orders to stop the child trafficking. As we have proof that you ignored those orders, we have been given the mission of stopping this with our own hands. Any last words?" Gai went into his fighting stance, Kakashi doing the same. It wasn't the time to mess with his opponent, although he did want to.

The oldest of the group snapped his fingers, "Get rid of these pests."

The shinobi stood and readied themselves to fight, and Gai and Kakashi attacked them before they could be too tiresome. They weren't an easy kill, but neither of them found it difficult. The man watched them fight with amusement, and stood once they were finished.

"That was fun." He ignored the corpses of his subordinates, as if their death was nothing, "But we really must go. Matsu, Ryo, Miyako, lock up after yourselves would you?" The old man made to step towards the back of the room, where another exit door stood, with Takeo and his wife, but Gai and Kakashi stoped them.

"Not so fast!" Gai exclaimed, blocking off the exit.

"Heh..." The old man laughed shortly, and the two Konoha shinobi were forced to leap away when a large bouquet of vines came out from the floor beneath their feet.

As much as they tried to get to the old man and his son, they couldn't. Matsu, Ryo, and Miyako kept them too busy to go after them. Gai could quickly tell they were equally matched. Their opponents were stronger than the shinobi before them had been. Kakashi was dealing with Matsu, while he fought the partner team Ryo and Miyako.

"Miyako, you should get out of here. We don't need your help to defeat these guys." Ryo told her, but she didn't leave.

"The boss asked me to remain to fight, and so I will." Her voice was cold and low, as if she didn't care what her husband had to say. And Gai knew that she probably didn't.

Ryo scowled, but added nothing. Despite the lack of love chemistry between the two, they were clearly used to working together, all of their attacks being well synchronised. They gave Gai a tough time. The combination of water and wind jutsu was something, at the time, he had little experience going up against.

Luckily his speed kept him from any of the frontal attack, and he found himself merely wet and cold. He was itching for a shower, but he knocked the thought aside and continued to defend himself. Kakashi was doing well against Matsu, although the vines were irritating beyond belief.

Gai, frsutrated of the running around, took a stand to get it over with sooner rather than later. They didn't have time to play around. He dodged the water pellets being thrown in his direction, and ran behind the woman named Miyako. A kick to her back, breaking her spine and making her immobile in a snap of the fingers, got an angry snarl out of Ryo. The thought that she had taken part in trading children for money, though, is what kept him from feeling guilty about the kill.

Ryo lunged at him, kunai at hand, and Gai blocked it.

"What have you done? You murdered my wife you sick son of a bitch!"

"We had warned you of the consequences, and you continued on anyways. I don't take pleasure from it, but it is my job to bring justice to this beautiful village. The children of this village are innocent, and we won't allow you to taint them any longer!"

Before Gai had time to put actions behind the force of his words, water began to flow from several metal pipes that they hadn't seen upon their arrival. Kakashi and Gai shared a look of surprise, to which Ryo and Matsu laughed.

"Have fun getting out of here." Matsu said.

The two men left the room through the same exit that the other three had taken earlier, and when Kakashi and Gai tried to follow, they found they weren't able to. There was a chakra shield keeping them from walking through, it was most likely a sensing shield. It knew the chakra of the men working there, but not those of the outsiders.

"We must get through here!" Gai stated, and Kakashi nodded.

By the time that they were able to break through it, the water had reached their thighs and they knew that their enemies would be long gone. That didn't keep them from trying to get to them though. They ran through the halls and found that it lead to the valley of the end. The underground lair had been connected to the area hidden behind the waterfall.

Kakashi told the two Konoha shinobi who had left the entrance of the lair and had come looking for them, that he and Gai were going to go on ahead and that the rest of them should take care of the shinobi who still remained.

Although they searched for days and days, it was by luck, wether good or bad, that they didn't see them again. After a week the two had given up and gone home, telling the Hokage that they were unable to track the men in charge of the child trafficking that had been done, not only in Konoha, but throughout all of the hidden villages.

Gai had thought he'd never see them again. Surely they would stop, hide in a hole, and never resurface, but it didn't quite work out that way.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I know this was unexpected, but I hope you liked it anyways! Probably not as um...Good as you were probably expecting of this moment, but...I love all of you!<p>

I'd like to thank **Angelheart17, AUehara, Cole-Hyuuga, Selena, **and **EatEmUp**for reviewing! It truly, deeply, means a lot! And thank you to all my readers!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	33. Day 31

**Day 31**

The blankets were wound tightly around him, and he struggled out of them. He stumbled out of the bed and hurriedly put on his shinobi clothing. Before even being fully woken up, he ran out of the room, leaving a trail of items in his wake.

He raced down the halls, ignorant of the fact that it was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep. The first person he went to see was Shino, because Lee and Tenten shared a room with other children and he didn't want to scare them with his sudden appearance. Plus, Shino would most likely be able to do something with the information.

Dreams. The gateway to forgotten memories.

Gai couldn't believe he'd remembered the entire child trafficking ordeal through the use of a dream, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

Finally he remembered!

But before barging into Shino's room, he paused. He visibly paled as he realized just what it all meant. Neji was in the hands of some child traffickers...One of whom just might have it in him for killing his wife. Or perhaps that was why they had taken Neji in the first place.

He didn't know, but he felt that it didn't matter. He knew who had Neji. All they had to do now was find him.

Simple enough.

**OoOoO**

"Funny how it takes us a couple months to get all these brats, but only a couple days to get rid of them all."

"Hilarious." Neji's comment would once have been sarcastic and meant to irritate the samurai who was leading him through the halls, but now it was mostly said to be said.

"You won't be here for much longer either, don't worry. You'll have your turn."

"How do you do it?" Neji asked, halting in his steps. "How do you sell the children? Do you put them up on a stage and put them to auction? Like some sort of posession to be owned?"

"Of course not. People order and we deliver. By next week three of the little girls and the little blind boy will be gone. Will you miss your friends?"

"They're not my friends." Neji corrected, and returned to walking towards his bedroom.

"Making friends here isn't a good idea. It ain't a good idea anywhere."

"Do you have any children of your own?" Neji asked after a short pause of silence.

"No. None of us do. Well, no biological kids anyways."

They continued their trek in silence, getting to Neji's bedroom door in a few moments. The samurai opened the door for him, but he hesitated before stepping inside. "Can I ask you one last question?"

"Whatever."

"Why do you work here?"

"The money's good." The samurai replied, but Neji continued to stare at him, knowing there was more to it. The samurai looked around, and upon seeing nobody, leant closer to whisper to him, "Most of us just ended up here. I'm sure you've met some of the guys who actually like this place, but most of us..don't. When you've spent most of your life getting into debt and making the worst enemies possible, this ends up being the only place that'll take you in. We're not proud to work here, but we don't have a choice."

"So, you willingly throw these innocent children into the same world you grew up in? Drugs, alcohol, gambling, sex, all those things that ruined you are also going to ruin these children. Don't you see that?"

"Of course I know that! The world ain't an easy place, kid. Survival is what matters. The brats don't deserve this, but life ain't fair. That's how things work."

"Have you ever thought about making an honest living? Putting aside all these horrible things and making something of yourself?"

"There's nothing left of me to make something of. Besides, brat, you have no idea how those things suck you in. Once you start, you'll never get out of there. You smoke, you drink, you place bets you shouldn't, and you put yourself into more debt than you'll ever be able to pay off. If I leave this place, they'll kill me before I can make it across the street."

"You made a screw up of yourself and don't give a damn if you're condemning dozens of children to the same thing. What a way to live."

Neji turned around, walked into his room, and closed the door behind himself.

Perhaps he had no hope, but he still had logic. And his ability to plant a seed of doubt where there never was place for one before.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I hope this chapter explains why I put out the last chapter when I did. Sorry for the lateness. I've spent a lot of time in the past couple weeks sick. I hate hospitals. I also went off all my pills, so let's say I'm a very emotional wreck lately. Ask my friends. So, since my heads gonna be screwed up for a little while, it may come through this story, though I'll do my best to avoid that.<p>

I'd like to thank **darkstardragon432, Angelheart17, EatEmUp, Nekos Dream, Reeserella, **and **Anonymous** for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you, it truly means a lot.

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	34. Day 32

**Day 32**

"I've sent in some of my insects to get us a more detailed map of the building. This here is a general outline. They're probably keeping Neji in one of the rooms in this area," Shino said, indicating the southernmost part of his rough sketch of the asylum, "It's built to be more resistent against shinobi."

"I believe you when you say they're keeping him in the asylum, but I just can't figure out why they'd use that place as their hideout." Tenten said after a moment of them all staring at the paper.

"There's lots of place for their prisoners, and it's perfect for keeping civilians and shinobi alike under control." Shino explained, "And the entire area around it is mostly desolate. Nobody willingly chooses to live near an asylum."

"It's a bit like a prison. If something suspicious happens there, nobody on the outside will think much of it." Gai added. The more he thought about it, the more unsurprised he was that nobody had found out the truth about what was happening there.

"How did you find the place, Shino?" Lee asked.

"Outside the northern exit, here, there was a carriage similar to the one you saw the other day. I only scouted the surrounding area, but I have no doubt that that's where they're doing their work."

"Sensei, what are we going to do about that guy on 50th and 51st street? He was part of all this, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he's the father of the man who's currently in charge of the trafficking. As for what to do with him...I don't know, Tenten. His own son threw him out, I would think that punishment enough. But with them taking Neji, it's difficult for me to make a choice. I think we should leave him to Lady Tsunade, because I don't think I could decide his fate without being guided by my emotions."

"So, I suppose poisoning him isn't an option?" Tenten knew her teacher was right, that the man should be judged fairly, but it didn't mean she didn't want him dead.

The three members of Team Gai wanted all of them to die, after a lot of suffering of course, but they had promised Lady Tsunade that they wouldn't let their emotions get the best of them. It was difficult for them not to break that promise, especially without Neji, the only one of them who always remained level-headed, but they were going to try.

"When can we go in, Gai-sensei?"

"We have to wait a little while longer, Lee. We need a blueprint of the building before we go. If we rush in there now, we'll be going in blind. We're only going to have one chance to save Neji, and we can't mess it up. We'll have to be patient until we have all the information we need."

"It won't be too long now." Shino assured them.

They could only hope it would work out that way.

**OoOoO**

The walls were closing in around him, shrinking and forcing him into a corner. There was no such thing as a door, merely four walls that wanted to take away the last of his breath. His throat was tight and dry, unable to make a single sound. The idea of no escape was too much to bear, and he clawed at the walls in a futile attempt at getting out of there. His fingers bled, but he didn't notice, and if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

In the past, he would never have imagined himself trying to irrationally escape an unescapable room. His logic would have kept him from doing something so pointless and in such a desperate manner. Now, he was unable to register the situation and to realize that he was a complete emotional wreck.

Fear of being stuck in that dark room for the rest of his days, alone and constricted, caused him to lose the bit of his mind that he'd managed to maintain. All he wanted was freedom, and that's all he was thinking about. Nothing else mattered as long as he was allowed to see the light again.

After his hands grew numb and nothing productive was happening, he began to bang his clenched hands against the wall. It was meant to help take out his anger and fear, not to be of any real use to his escape.

Damn it! He wanted out!

It was all that stupid samurai's fault! If the samurai hadn't begun to lag on his work and blame his words for it, then he wouldn't have been sent to the room of seclusion again. It wasn't his fault that his words had caused the samurai to have second thoughts about the horrendous work they were doing in the asylum. Neji had only spoken the truth.

The truth was not a bad thing!

Matsu had once told him that it would be best to avoid the room of seclusion. Only now did he realize how true the statement had been.

A cloak of darkness to keep the emotions inside, to force the mind to think beyond it's sane abilities. The claustration and loneliness chipped away at his sanity until he didn't know if there was still any left.

God, damn it, he _needed_ out!

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. Things are gonna happen soon. Patience, dear grasshopers. (Let's ignore the fact that I'm as, or moreso, impatient than any of you for the rest to come.) Also, thank you to those who wished me good health! It was very kind of you all!<p>

I'd like to thank **AUehara, donotstalkme, Angelheart17, DebChan33, darkstardragon432, EatEmUp, Reeserella, **and **Anonymous** for reviewing my last chapter! It really truly absolutely means a lot to me!

And thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	35. Day 33

**Day 33**

It didn't look menacing, and certainly not the kind of place used for such dirty work. What it was though, was old. Many years had certainly passed by since its debut. Although old, the building was still in use, made obvious by the entering and exiting of people once every hour or so and the large carriage at the back door. The lights within the building were also an indicator to it being inhabited.

The asylum was a large orange building with a few barred windows and two exit doors, one in the front and one in the back. Team Gai was stationed near it, spending the day monitoring its ins and outs while looking for weak spots and the perfect place for infiltration.

It was proving slightly difficult, but they were optimistic.

They watched for hours, keeping locked in their memories the things they thought they'd need for future references. Lee, stationed at the back door, near the late evening, signalred for his teammates to join him. Gai, Tenten, and Shino went to his side, wondering what was troubling him. He merely pointed to what had caught his attention.

The back door was opened, and the carriage was brought towards it. A man stepped outside, turned towards the open door, and whistled. They watched as four children, three girls and one boy, walked out, their eyes downcast and their hands tied behind their backs. The man opened the carriage doors and hoisted the children inside, the last one being the little boy.

Lee and Tenten shared a look.

The little boy was stumbling along, his the only eyes that dared look around, but clearly not seeing, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a very... Pretty child.

"Tenten, do you think...?"

"I do... Sensei, we've got to do something. We can't let them leave with those children!" She whispered hurriedly.

The carriage doors were closed and locked, as was the back door of the asylum, and the driver settled himself in the front, grabbing the reigns. The horse began to trot, headed towards -not clear yet but they knew- the North gate.

"You're right. We'll have to come back later, for now, those children are our main priority. They'll be taking the underground tunnels to get to the gate. If we intercept them from the other side, we could stop them and nobody would know until it's too late."

"But-" Shino said before they could move, "It won't take them long to figure out that something went wrong. If we stop that carriage, we'll have to get everything done within forty-eight hours."

"Before they know we're here." Lee said, realizing the complication it would cause.

"And before they raise security on us." Tenten added.

"We don't have everything we need yet, but I think we'd still be able to manage. We'll take the risk." Gai knew that it would normally take at least two days of observation before entering enemy territory, but he would never be able to live with himself if he allowed those children to be sent away, never to be seen again.

"I'll stay behind," Shino said, "To continue monitoring. I doubt they'll be much of a challenge, I'll be of more use to you here."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Team Gai was gone just like that.

**OoOoO**

Now, out of the room of seclusion for the upteenth time since his incarceration, he was able to calm down a little.

Mostly? Just a little.

Once in a light-filled room, he dropped onto the bed, stared up at the ceiling, and waited. For what? He didn't know. He was content though, having some light and freedom of movement.

A small part, back in the depths of his conscience, he knew that there was nothing akin to freedom around him, but he had gotten used to it, and it had now become the norm. That fact didn't sadden him though. Why should he feel sad? What would be the point?

So he continued to lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and waiting. Always waiting.

**OoOoO**

Team Gai waited for several minutes before they heard the sounds of the horse's hooves hitting the rock and the wheels of the carriage turning relentlessly. They had decided on a simple surround and attack strategy. From what they'd seen earlier, there were the four children in the carriage, and only the driver to defend them.

Tenten had jumped at the chance to be the one to off the driver, and so Gai and Lee had let it be, knowing that she did have the deadliest aim in Konoha.

The two men took the sides, also watching the back, and Tenten remained in front of the carriage.

The driver was clearly not a ninja, because he didn't notice them, or their chakra. Either that, or he was over-confident in the secrecy of the underground routes. They hoped it was the former, because that would be less humiliating to their profession. Much less humiliating.

She remained in the shadows, waiting for her teacher's signal. When he did a peace sign with his fingers (yes, a peace sign. She'd tried to get him to change his mind, but...), she pulled out a kunai and sent it flying.

It pierced the man's jugular and killed him instantaneously. He fell backwards, slipping in the seat he was in. With the loss of his driver, the horse neighed and stopped, pawing at the ground nervously. He looked around, trying to figure out why the reigns were loose.

Tenten walked out of the shadows and went to calm the horse. She pet him and gave him the apple she found in the driver's bag. Gai and Lee approached, smiling at her.

"Perfect aim, as always!" Gai flashed her his toothy grin, and she returned it, enjoying the praise.

"Now, what do we do with the body?" She asked, pulling the driver out of the seat and throwing him on the ground, uncaring. His blood splattered around, but they ignored it.

The sound of crying children reached their ears. They were scared now that their transportation had stopped, afraid they'd reached their destination.

"Leave him there. We need to get the children somewhere safe."

Tenten put the body in a dark corner, where it wouldn't be seen until it was smelt. Gai and Lee went to the back of the carriage and unlocked the door. They pulled it open, and quickly found four pairs of eyes upon them (one unseeing, but no less intimidating).

"Who..." A little brunette with pigtails started to ask, but choked, cowering behind the little blonde girl next to her.

"I'm Gai, this is Lee, and that's Tenten." He introduced himself and his team just as Tenten came to stand with them. "We're here to help you."

"Prove it." The little boy said, staring ahead at nothing.

"Raisa asked us to look for you." Lee said.

"She told us you'd been taken away, and one of our friends has been taken away too. We want to help all of you get away from them. But we need you to come with us, alright?" Tenten's voice was soothing, and suddenly she found herself with an armful of little girl.

This girl was blonde, and had been helping the brunette hide. She had on a dirty pink dress and she was sobbing uncontrolably in Tenten's arms.

"I want my mommy!"

"Sora! Don't trust her, for all we know, she's a part of them." The boy snapped at her, and she drew back, looking at Tenten with hope brimming in her big brown eyes. She wanted to be able to trust someone again.

"It's okay. I promise that we're going to get you all out of here. We're going to take you to King Kaoru and he'll make sure you all go home to your mommy's and daddy's." Tenten continued to talk in her soothing tone, and at the end of her sentence, the other two girls came out of the carriage to hold onto her, while bawling their eyes out.

"Raisa is worried sick about you. I think it would mean a lot to her if you were to come see her. She really misses you." Lee tried again, tried to get the young boy to understand that they weren't the enemy.

"I... Take them away. I'll stay. My family won't want me back."

"Honey," Tenten began. She got the three girls to cling to Gai and Lee instead, and went to sit by the blind child, "You don't have to go back to your family if you don't want to, but I've heard that they really miss you."

"I'm sure." The tone was clearly sarcastic. "I'm more use here than anywhere else."

"Is that what they told you?" Tenten asked, only to be met with silence, so she continued, "Raisa told me about your little green thumb. You like gardening, don't you?"

"Flowers smell nice..." He whispered to himself.

"Raisa also told me that the castle has quite a large garden that could really use someone with your skill to take care of it."

"She can find somebody elsewhere to do it."

"I suppose she could. But that doesn't matter to her. She wants you to do it, and so does the King. So do we, and the Princess, and the other children in the castle. I know it doesn't really seem like it, but sweety, you will find your place somewhere. And that place isn't here, can we agree to that?"

"... Yes. I'll go with you. Promise me though... The other's. They won't get hurt, right?"

"I promise, none of you is going to get hurt on my watch." Tenten promised, and the child smiled.

"Thank you. Could you... They took my cane. I can't really..."

She happily took him in her arms and put him on the ground outside the carriage. She took his hand, and the three shinobi and four children started on their way out of the underground tunnel, untying the horse and bringing him with them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello... I'm sorry for the long wait. I do have a reason. Have any of you ever felt like your heart is shrinking in on itself, trying to keep the sadness inside? That's how I've been feeling for the last little while. I still am, but you guys really deserve a new chapter, and I hope to update regularly again. I'm so sorry to all my faithful and new readers!<p>

A big thank you to **AUehara, Angelheart17, appletree98, Metoochocolate, EatEmUp, darkstardragon432, DebChan33, Cole-Hyuuga, Any59, LaMindy, Ramijek, Reeserella, DarkAngelGirl, **and **BeautifulDesertFoxglove** for reviewing! (Take big breath.) That's a lot of reviewers... Thank you all so much! You really have no idea what it means to me!

This chappie ended at an odd place, but I really wanted to get it out... I'll end this now before this Author's Note ends up longer than the chapter...

Again, so sorry for the wait!  
>Thank you for reading and for continuing to read even after the hiatus!<br>-MewMew


	36. Day 34 Part 1

**Day 34 Part 1**

All of their headsets were tuned in and ready, their equipment was just what they would need, and their energy made up for anything they may be lacking. Like a full plan and a full blueprint of the area. But missions could be done on the fly and they could be just as successful as those prepared months ahead.

Tenten used one of her multiple knives to break through the glass of one of the windows. There weren't many unbarred windows, and many of them that were had people inside.

It wasn't the most glamorous room, but it had to do.

She broke the window and stepped inside, doing her best to avoid the toilet that was beneath their self-made entrance. She hadn't protested the idea of using the washroom as their point of infiltration, but that didn't mean she liked it. At least it was private.

Her three teammates followed after her, fitting just barely into the small washroom. She pressed her ear up against the door, and Shino sent out two of his bugs beneath the door, and they spent a couple minutes in silence. Once both Tenten and the insects deemed the coast clear, they opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

They were met with blindingly white walls. It was very hospital-like, all white and clean and empty...

Tenten kinda wished it were more like a dungeon than a hospital. The atmosphere didn't suit their mission in the least.

Without having had the proper amount of time to map out the building, their geography of the area was incredibly flawed, and thus, they didn't know where in the building their missing friend could be found.

Although not the tactic commonly used, the team decided to split up to look for him. At least with their headsets they'd be in constant communication with one another and would know if something bad were to arise.

"Alright, Team. Let's do this."

Gai and Lee went to the left, and split up at the next intersection, and Shino and Tenten went to the right, also going their separate ways once they could.

They were going to find Neji.

If it was the last thing they did.

**OoOoO**

"Why am I here?"

He hadn't seen Takeo in several days, and he hadn't thought that the next time he'd be seeing him would be over some tea. They were in the man's room, sitting across from each other at the, usually cluttered but now wiped clean, table. There was a teapot and they each held their own cups. Neither had taken a sip.

"You're smart. Figure it out."

"Well, you plan to drug me, obviously." He said, holding up the cup he'd known from the very beginning contained a heavy dose of some kind of drug or poison. "But why?"

"There are things going on around here, and having you out of the picture would be so much easier for me. No whining, or bitching... Far simpler."

"Takeo, we've always been nothing but honest with each other. If I'm going to willingly drug myself, I have to know why."

"No, you don't. You've been trouble since the start, you owe me this."

"I owe you? You think I owe you? I've given you everything that I have, and now you want my consciousness too?" For a conversation that once would have pissed him off in seconds, he was completely calm. He knew how it would all end anyways.

"I'll admit, I am impressed with what you've given me, but I think there's still one thing you owe me. After all, the only reason you've been here this long is because of me. Right now, you could be serving someone hand and foot, or getting tortued in some psycopath's basement for the fun of it. You got lucky."

"Do you know why Ryo brought me here?"

"Nah. Never bothered to ask, and I don't really care. You were a good gift, lasted longer than any other. I don't question how life works."

"Hm. What's this going to do to me?" He was looking down at the tea, looking for answers that weren't going to be given to him.

"You'll just be asleep for a little while."

"Well, then. Cheers." Neji tipped the glass forward lightly in a cheers movement, then, as he'd known from the very beginning, he chugged its bitter contents.

For a moment all he did was force back a few gags, because that tea had been really awful. Slowly, dizzyness took him and he began to sway. His eyes closed on their own, and then the world faded away.

**OoOoO**

"Nothing yet." Gai whispered into the headset.

"Me too." Lee added.

"I have yet to find anything as well." Shino added in.

The three men were frustrated by the lack of anything, but they had only begun and their hopes were still high. They waited several moments for a response from their female teammate, but got none.

"Tenten? Are you there?" Gai asked.

"I'm here. I thought you guys were having some sort of pity party and I didn't want to intrude... Shh, I think I..." Tenten stopped the connection because the sound of footsteps was approaching.

She tried to enter one of the rooms around her, but she only then realized that being in the part of the asylum where all the doors were locked, with only a keycard that could open them, was a bad idea. She began to retreat. They'd all decided that they would avoid confrontation until they couldn't any longer. No need to alert the enemy.

There would be no point for the lion to wake the sleeping deer...

Or were they the curious mouse wondering what the new contraption with the piece of cheese on it was?

She certainly felt trapped as a wall of vines emerged from the ground behind her, stopping her retreat.

Still, although caught off guard, she was able to pull out a weapon from her pouch in the blink of an eye and took a swing at the vines. It withstood her attack. She had sharper weapons, but she knew that she'd already been found out and that getting rid of her opponent would be better than attempting to outrun them.

Tenten was confident in her abilities, and was self-assured enough to know that she was a good shinobi and deserved her title of chunnin. But when she caught sight of her one opponent, short, chubby, with a bored expression on his face, she knew in her heart that she was going to lose. If her team had been complete, she knew they could have taken him. Alone, on the other hand?

She wanted to believe that she could win, but she wasn't the kind of person to think that she was unbeatable. Everyone could be defeated, that was one of the laws of life. The order of things...

Of course, she did fight. Even causing the littlest amount of damage could help later on.

She wasn't able to attack much, having to dodge the vines that were following her around, but one of her perfectly aimed shuriken grazed the man's left shoulder.

Flipping away from the vines, she asked the man, "Where is my teammate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about little girl."

A flicker of anger flashed through her eyes, and the man caught it. When emotions become even a little loose... Tenten did a minor miscalculation on her step and vines wound around her ankles, and climbed up until she was wrapped up completely.

"Why do children think it's fun to trespass on private property?"

"Last I checked, asylums were public property."

"Not this one."

"There were no 'Keep Out' signs on the doors."

The man glared, "In here, no bad behaviour goes unpunished, little girl. Ever heard of something called the room of seclusion?"

Before she knew it, she was thrown into a dark room and the door was closed and locked behind her.

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>AN: It didn't take me forever this time! I had finished earlier, but had to head out. Ehm, this is only part one so... Next part shall be up sometime eventually.<p>

I'd like to thank **Angelheart17, darkstardragon432, EatEmUp, LaMindy, AUehara, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Metoochocolate, Any-Clan, DebbieKun3, **and **flipflop386 **for reviewing! Gosh, that's a mouthful!

Anyways, thank you all for being so kind, and letting me know that you want me to get better! You truly have no idea how much that makes me smile. No idea at all. So thank you, and I hope all of you, my dear readers, are good or will be good!

Thank you for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	37. Day 34 Part 2

**Day 34 Part 2**

Lee was frustrated. Every door was locked! And the only way to get passed them was with the help of a keycard. Lee knew he'd need one if he was going to find his missing teammate. But where could he get one? Obviously only the men working in the asylum had one, but they'd agreed that they wouldn't startle any of the guards and make their presence known until the very last moment.

So, where to get a keycard?

He wandered around, thinking about it. And somehow he stumbled upon a door (he almost walked into it, but he'd deny it...). There was a little picture of a man on it, to show that it was a washroom, but the little picture of a sprinkling shower under it showed that there was also a shower in the room.

Suddenly a light bulb clicked in his mind. Where there were people showeing, there was clothes laying around. And where there was clothes laying around, there just might be a keycard.

The door didn't make any creaking sounds as he opened it. Completely undetected, he entered the washroom. Which more or less looked like a school locker room.

It wasn't particularly big, with three showers and two stalls containing toilets and a couple of urinals lining the leftmost wall. The entreyway to the showers was between the stalls and the urinals, where passed a short hall were three cubicals, blocked from view with curtains. Lee could hear water pouring from only one of them.

So there was one person in here already...

On the right side of the room there was a row of lockers, for the workers who spent the night at home instead of at the asylum? Lee could only assume that was the point. They were surely more used back when the building was actually what it claimed to be. There was also a small bench near the lockers, where people could leave their things while they showered.

Lee saw that there was one pack and one set of clothing on it, and he approached it quietly.

Seems one kid had had a temper tantrum of sorts because the man's clothing was dripping soup and water. That explained why he needed a shower. (Although, why he would try feeding someone soup in the middle of the night was anyone's guess...) Lee searched the pockets until he came across a small card, and he pulled it out to inspect it.

Eureka! It was a keycard!

Before he could be caught and stopped, he left the washroom slash locker room.

He held up his prize with a triumphant grin. Where to first?

Far away from that spot.

Lee walked down several halls, decided it was safe, or well, saf_er_, and went to the first door to the left. The door was made of metal, with a small machine next to it to allow access into the room. The entire hallway was made up of doors like that one. Bedrooms, perhaps?

Then he noticed that there were signs above the doors. In front of him, the sign read, "Room 024". It wasn't exactly the most noticeable thing, Lee thought, but it certainly made the asylum easier to manoeuvre in. At least now he would know if he was passing the same places or not.

He slid the keycard through the machine and it flashed green. There was a click, and then he pushed open the door.

A chest on the left, a bed, and a sleeping figure were all that the room contained.

Lee went to the side of the bed, looking at the little girl curled up beneath the old sheet. She was small, and no more than four years old. His fist clenched upon the sight of such a young person in such a place, but he pushed away his anger. Not the time.

The child was easy enough to wake, and she simply stared at him once she was up. She clearly did not know what to make of the stranger.

"Hello!" He greeted her cheerfully.

She burst out crying.

He stammered, waving his arms around frantically, "I-I'm sorry! I'm Lee and I want to help you! Please don't cry."

She sniffled and wiped away her tears, as if she hadn't been crying at all, "You help me?"

"Yes. I'm going to bring you home, but you'll have to come with me for that to happen. Is that okay with you?"

She stared for a long moment, then nodded slowly. Children trusted so much easier than adults, and Lee kinda wished it could always be that way. But, from where he was at that moment, he knew that there were untrustworthy people in the world and hesitance was necessary.

"Alright, just come with me." He held his hand out to her, and she took it. He guided her out of the room and into the next one.

She trailed slowly after him, but didn't remove her hand from his.

In the next room, there was an eight year old girl who was not quite as easy to convince of his reliability as the other child.

"Get out of here! I don't care if you want to help or not. We'll be the ones in trouble, not you. So, go away!"

He sat on the floor, knowing that children don't like to be looked down upon, and asked her simply, "Is there anything I can say or do to get you to believe me when I say I will help you? And that you will not get in trouble?"

"Nope." She huffed and turned around.

The younger child remained behind Lee, staring at the two of them with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving until you believe me. I'm not leaving anybody behind. Not again."

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Why are you here?"

"Somebody special to me was taken away, just like you. Just like all the children here. I promised myself that I would help every single one of you, and that I would get all of you back to your parents."

She turned back around and stared at him, then stretched out her hand, "Then give me a weapon."

"What?" He asked, startled.

"If you want me to leave with you, I want a weapon."

"That's completely reasonable." It was her turn to look startled as he reached into his weapon pouch, "But promise not to use it against me. I have to save my friend first."

She smiled softly and took the offered weapon, "I won't use it against you. Unless you deserve it."

He grinned, "Also completely reasonable."

Leaving the room, the two girls followed after him, holding hands and using each other as a safety blanket. Even the elder of the two, with her kunai in hand, was frightened by the trouble they could get into for what they were doing.

It was as they neared the next room that Lee sensed an approaching enemy. With the speed he'd acquired from years of heavy training, he took the two girls into his arms, used the keycard on the nearest machine, and entered that room.

There was a little redheaded boy sitting on the edge of the bed, watching them with fearful eyes.

Lee put a finger over his mouth, asking the boy to be silent, and he went to the corner of the room that couldn't be seen when the door was opened. He placed the two girls in the corner and crouched in front of them, waiting for the enemy to pass.

They were lucky, because the man just walked on by, not stopping to check in on the child.

The child walked over to him slowly, "Who are you?"

"My name's Lee, and I'm here to help you get out of here!"

"I... I don't understand." The child stuttered softly, staring at him in wonder.

"What don't you understand?"

"Someone called Lee said he'd help me, but he had pretty brown hair and purple eyes. He was tall and kinda looked like an angel."

"Neji..." Lee breathed out, kneeling in front of the child, "You know Neji?"

"What?" The child was clearly confused.

"We're shinobi. When we're in a dangerous situation, we don't give people our real names. He must have just wanted to be cautious if he used my name. His real name's Neji. How is he? Where is he now? Is he still here?" The questions came out too fast, and the child simply stared. "How did you meet him?" He asked instead.

The child looked over at the chest, and pointed at it, "He made a hole through the wall and he talked to me."

Lee stared at the wall, "There's no hole."

A giggle escaped the child's lips, "Of course not silly. This is a different room!"

The two girls giggled and stepped closer to the young boy, listening to what he was saying and how their leader was responding. The eldest knew that the more she got to know him, the better she'd be able to know if he was a good guy or not.

"Ah, silly me! Well, what did you talk about?"

"He told me to be a good boy and he said he would get us all out of here."

He smiled, "Well, you know what? He did. Neji's a part of my team, and this team is going to get all of you out of here and back to safety."

"Alright." The child got off the bed and joined their small group, having faith in the friend he'd made in the asylum, and thus also having faith in that friend's teammates. "Is Neji okay? He sang to me once. He's very nice. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"I..." Lee didn't want to lie to him, but neither did he want to believe that there could be a reason to lie in the first place, "He'll be alright. We just gotta find him and the other's and get out of here."

"Okay." The child agreed. "My momma said never to give my name to strangers. But you aren't a stranger. I'm Akahiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Akahiko!" Lee said with a bright grin, and that's when the eldest of the two girls knew she could trust him. No bad guy was this nice or smiley. But she kept the weapon, because although she now trusted Lee, she still felt as though she needed to protect the little girl who was clinging to her.

The group left that room and went on to the next, and then the next, and then the next, collecting children as they went. Not all the rooms were taken, but a surprising amount of them were.

Lee knew it was dangerous to be freeing all those children and to have them all following him, but he couldn't not liberate them. They needed freedom. They needed out of those rooms. He would do that for them, all the while hoping to stumble upon his teammate's room.

Unfortunately, Neji was in none of the rooms he passed through.

**OoOoO**

Gai was in a completely different part of the asylum than his youngest student. None of the doors around him needed a keycard to be opened. He was in the more business oriented corner of the large building.

He slipped past a kitchen, with a couple of midnight snackers and late-night water drinkers. He saw a couple living rooms, clearly for adults, with some ashtrays and small liquor cabinets loitering around. The air smelt of smoke and alcohol, and Gai quickly went to the next room. A library of sorts, with several rows of books, all covered in dust.

The titles all contained different mental illnesses or physical disabilities, or things of the sort, making it obvious that the library had been there in the building's past life as a normal asylum.

Deeming that room useless, he went to the next, waiting outside the wooden door to see wether or not it was occupied. Leaning closer, he could hear voices inside, and listened to what was being said.

"The carriage in the back is ready."

"So, this trip, it's the kids from rooms 1 through 10?" A second voice asked.

"Yes." The first one replied.

A third voice spoke up, "Takeo's brat, double-o seven, do we take him too?"

"Last I checked, it was a yes. Matsu was supposed to tell us if he changed his mind again." The first voice appeared to be the one of the three to know the most.

A frustrated sigh, "Why is he changing his mind so much?"

"The brat entertains him, I guess. I don't know. But we'll be rid of him soon."

"Good."

"By the way, where is Matsu? He usually makes sure our things are in order before we leave."

"He probably got caught up with something. C'mon, let's head out of here. I hate gathering up the kids, and I like to get this part over with as soon as possible. 'Sides, the sooner this is over, the sooner I get to sleep." That was followed by a loud yawn.

Gai thought for merely a moment before deciding that he had to intervene. He wasn't going to let them leave with children! And certainly not when there was a possibility that one of them was Neji.

He knew they'd agreed not to startle the enemy, but he simply had to do something. And he did what he does best. Fight.

The door opened with little noise, as he'd wanted, but it still alerted his enemies. The three men stared at him, not knowing who he was. Then one of them noticed his forehead protector, and the sign that was on it.

"This guy's looking for the brat! For double-o seven." The man said, his eyes narrowing.

"I told Takeo keeping him would be trouble, but no..." Another said.

"You all have taken part in child trafficking, an illegal activity in all five hidden villages. For this, the punishment is death. And for taking away my student, the punishment is death in the most painful way you can imagine." Gai's voice went low and cold, speaking from his heart, where all his anger towards these people resided.

The three men had never heard of Might Gai before, but just from his words and actions, they knew he was completely serious on the painful part.

"But, I still have a student to save, so I can't waste too much time here. Be thankful for that."

The three men knew that they would lose, because messing with (or creating) an angry shinobi was like knocking on death's door. They were dead as soon as Gai had entered the room. They agreed that the least they could do was attempt to alert the other's in the building about the intruder, but they didn't get a word out before they were all struck by a bone crushing blow.

Gai put all of his anger into those punches, because he knew that he would need a rational mind once he was face to face with Takeo and his right-hand men, one of which must be Matsu, as the men had spoken of him as if he were an authority figure.

The three men lay dead at his feet, and he felt suddenly lighter.

Now, to find Neji.

**OoOoO**

Shino's bugs had managed to track Neji's chakra. He had previously been occupying the room 007. Previously being key, because he was no longer there.

The chakra was so thin and easily swept away with the smallest movement of air, that Shino actually begun to worry about Neji's safety. For a shinobi's chakra to be so... Frail meant they were in danger. Their body just alive enough to produce the energy.

He got his bugs to continue their search, following the small stream of chakra. Once assured that he was following the right trail, he sent out some of his insects to each of his new teammates. They would bring them to him, and thus, to Neji.

They were so close, he could sense it.

As he approached the two big wooden doors where he knew Neji was waiting for them, he sped up his pace. So, so close...

But he had to wait. Wait for Gai, Lee, and Tenten to catch up to him.

Then they would go in and save their teammate. Although he wasn't on Neji's team, he thought of him as a teammate, as they had fought together once. It had been some time ago, but still. You don't simply forget the people who fight by your side.

He stayed away from the door, for fear of being sensed too early, and waited.

Patiently, because that's all Shino could do at the moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! The reason it took a while is because, no, not laziness, but because I wanted to take some time to figure out where I really wanted to go with this. Next chapter should be the last of day 34, I should think, unless I get carried away.<p>

I was debating wether to be mean or nice about how this goes, so you'll all figure out which path I chose next chapter, which will be up in a little while. Again, need to make sure everything is good and cleared up before I post it.

I must thank **AUehara, Guest **(whoever you are...), **darkstardragon432, Cole-Hyuuga, Angelheart17, **and **BeautifulDesertFoxglove** for your kind and wonderful reviews! You are all utterly fabulous. Thank you to all my readers and alerters and favouriters! I am exstatic to see that I have passed the 200 mark in reviews! I never ever thought I'd see the day... You all make me the happiest writer there is!

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this update, next one shouldn't take too long, I swear!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	38. Day 34 Part 3

**Day 34 Part 3**

Shino didn't have to wait long before the other members of his team joined him. Gai was first, with little news other than Neji was apparently known as "double-o seven". Which he'd already figured out. Lee on the other hand, was trailed by over a dozen children. Both Shino and Gai stared at him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I freed them all with this keycard!" He explained, showing them the item with obvious pride, "There's a room just over there where they could go to hide for a while. I just wanted to let you know I was nearby!"

"Good work, Lee." Gai said proudly.

Lee gave him a thumbs up and went down the hall, where there had been only one room that needed a keycard. The children followed him, watching as he opened the door for them. The room was some kind of filing room. There were lots of boxes with folders and what looked to be important documents loitering the area.

He had the children build a small baricade with the boxes and put the sick child, the one he'd learnt had thrown her food at the samurai because he was laughing at her hoarse cough, down on a small bed of scarves and vests and coats that the other children kindly gave him to make her a bed. Once they appeared to all be safe, he turned to Amu, the girl who still held the kunai he'd given her for protection.

"You keep that for now, alright? If anyone comes in, stay hidden. But if they try to hurt you, protect yourself. Don't attack unless provoked, understood?" She nodded, "Now, I trust you to do your best to take care of everybody. But don't get scared, me and my team will make sure this is all over as soon as possible. After that? We can all go to the palace and sleep. Does that sound good?"

All the children smiled tearfully, but kept silent.

"Akahiko? Neji seems to have trusted you, so that means I do too. So, take this. If anything happens, contact me." Lee took off his headset and handed it to the little boy, who nodded fervently.

"I will do my best!"

"I know you will. Amu, Akahiko, you're both in charge. Watch the others, and do not, under any circumstances, leave this room. I'll come get you later, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Both the children he left in charge said, and the others nodded. Lee knew they would do their best, and assured of this, he left.

He returned to his teacher and Shino, the team complete. Or almost. They appeared to be one short, missing the sole female of the team, and they continued to wait impatiently for her. Surely she couldn't be that far away.

"Where could she be?" Lee asked his team in a hushed tone. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was terrified that something had happened to her, and that now he'd lost both of his teammates.

"Last time she checked in, there was something going on at her end. Maybe she's just being really cautious on her way, to avoid more trouble?"

Shino said nothing to Gai's proposition, merely waited silently.

After a couple more minutes, Shino noticed his insect returning to him, but he also noticed the absence of the shinobi that insect had been sent out to retrieve. He held his hand out towards her, and she landed on his palm. She transmitted all she knew to him, and he frowned.

Gai and Lee waited with obvious frustration, wanting to know right here right now what was going on.

"Tenten was apparently locked up in some sort of... Padded room. Judging by the amount of chakra in that room, she'd been in there for about half an hour. About ten minutes ago, somebody came, took her out, and brought her elsewhere."

"Where is she now?" Gai asked. He felt like yelling out in anger at the injustice that had been done. Go to save one student, lose another. But he didn't. There was still time to save both of them.

"Both Neji and Tenten are in that room." He pointed to the room they had been planning on going through, "There is a high probability that the enemy is waiting for us in there. We could be walking into a trap."

Gai wanted to say, "Let's go right in anyways!" But he forced himself to calm down and to think rationally about the scenario. He wanted to save his students, but walking into a trap wouldn't be the best way to do that. But they were so close, so, so close to being all together again...

Thankfully, he was saved from making some sort of decision by Shino's logic, "I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter. We'll have to go in there and fight. There's no way around it."

"Agreed!" Lee took a couple excited steps towards the two wooden doors, stopped, then bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the other two to come with him. "Are you coming?"

Gai nodded, "Let's go in. Lee, take the left with Shino, I'll take the right."

They nodded, and the two went to one side of the door, and their teacher to the other. They signed to each other, and on three, both he and his student spun on their heels and forced open the door.

Gai had a sudden sense of déjàvu. Except this time, he would not fail.

The doors were easily knocked off their hinges and slammed into the walls, then fell to the ground, pieces of wood scattering across the floor. Nobody flinched at the sound, not the Konoha shinobi, nor the enemy.

The three took in the room, knowing it would serve them later on to know their surroundings.

On the right side of the room was a burnt out fireplace, with a sofa in front of it. In the middle of the room there was a table, a window in the background. Sitting at the table were two men Gai had seen before. On the left, on the hind legs of the chair and a cigar between his lips, was Takeo. To the right, picking his nails as if he had better things to do, was Matsu. In the center, out of view of the two men, was Tenten. She was tied down to a chair, a gag over her mouth, and her hands bound behind her. No weapons, no more headset, she was defenceless...

She wasn't frightened, they could tell from her eyes and many years as a team, and because of that their worry lessened. She was okay, and Lee and Gai could relax after seeing that. They looked at her calm gaze, and noticed her shift her eyes to the side, and they followed her gaze.

The room was apparently a bedroom, if the large bed on the left was any indication. The dull blue sheets were nothing to gawk at, but they very easily saw what it was that Tenten had been trying to show them. A figure dressed all in white lay on his back on top of the sheets, appearing to be sleeping. His arms over his chest and his head tilted to one side, brown hair all over...

Gai and Lee could only stare at their missing teammate. They both had to force back tears at the state he was in.

He appeared clean, but it was obvious to them that he was much too thin, that he probably hadn't been eating much in the last month. They would have to inspect him more closely, but they knew he was weak, and frail, and in dire need of medical attention.

The two brought their attention to the owner of a very smug grin, Takeo.

"Takeo..." Gai spoke in the same cold tone he had when speaking to the shinobi in that meeting room earlier.

"Gai." A voice said, one that didn't belong to Takeo or Matsu. It was mocking, and Gai recognized it right away.

He turned around and glared at the man, "You still alive, Ryo? I thought someone would have killed you by now."

"Nah, I'm quick on my feet. Sorry for being late. I didn't miss anything, did I?" Ryo walked passed them, knowing they wouldn't do anything to him.

Not when two of their teammates were in the hands of the enemy.

"Nope. The fun has only just begun." Takeo said, taking a deep drag on his cigar.

Ryo nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed, he smirked at Gai, who continued to glare, "So, how've you been?"

It took all of his strength not to snap right then and there and go after the man. But he would keep strong. For Neji. For Tenten.

"You did all this... You took away my student... It's because of me, isn't it?" Gai asked, sounding calmer than he really felt.

"It took a while, but he finally understands that his beloved Gai-sensei is truly a murderer." Ryo said, glancing down at the unconscious teen.

"You brought the brat here because of Miyako?" Matsu asked, his tone as bored as it usually was.

Shino momentarily thought he sounded a bit like Shikamaru, except that the Konoha shinobi had morals, and an intelligence far greater than this man's.

"He murdered her! So I took away someone special to him, as he did to me." Ryo replied. He spoke as if it was completely justified, and he probably believed it was.

"Don't you believe that's fair, Gai? Now, you and your so-called team can head on out. We don't owe you anything, you don't owe us anything. We're all good here."

"We're not leaving here until both of our teammates are set free!" Lee exclaimed.

Another drag on the cigar. "I had a feeling you'd be persistent. Well, let's deal with this like civilized adults. That brat over there is mine, and this one over here is yours. I agree to let you take one with you, and you must leave the other here with me. What do you say?"

"Neither of them is yours, neither of them is ours. They are free human beings and they should be allowed to make their own choices!" Gai replied.

Takeo sighed, "The brat over there was supposed to be sold today. For a very large sum at that, but when Matsu told me you were here... I pushed all that away so we could negotiate like adults. Are you going to make that sacrifice worth nothing?"

"You call that a sacrifice?" Lee muttered bitterly. His eyes went to his female teammate, who had somehow managed to get out of her gag. She kept silent, and of course wanted him to stay that way as well, and so he did. Tenten wasn't out of the game until she admitted defeat herself.

"Why don't we negotiate this the way I know how?" Gai said, taking his fighting stance.

"Always so quick to fight... You're forgetting who has the upper hand here." Takeo said, gesturing towards the bed and towards Tenten, although he didn't look at her. Or what she was doing.

Lee noticed. Gai and Shino had most of their attention on what was being said, both of them being better at words than him, but his attention was solely for his two teammates. He knew Tenten enough to know that she was far from defenceless. Even tied up like she was.

She was a weapon mistress after all. They may have taken away her weapon pouch, and her scrolls, but she had more weapons than could be found.

With the gag away from her mouth, he noticed a small needle between her lips. She didn't always have that in her mouth, but when she'd sensed danger earlier she must have put it there, he thought. Her eyes went to the three men, and none of them paid her any attention. She leant her head forward, then swung it upwards, sending the needle into the air. It flew over her head and behind her, and Lee knew she'd caught it in her hands.

She flicked her eyes from Gai to Ryo, from Shino to Takeo, and she indicated herself and Lee towards Matsu. Her teammates all took note of it, and waited for her signal.

"Are you sure about that, Takeo? Last time we fought you had a few more people on your side."

"The women were useless," He ignored the snarl he received from Ryo, "And my father was going senile. We're better off without him. Better off without all of them."

Tenten brought her hands to her lap, one holding a pair of black handcuffs, and the other the needle she'd used to pick them. Putting away the weapon, she kept the cuffs in her hand.

The three men stared and waited, the enemies continued to sit and wait, all were waiting.

A short silence, then...

Tenten got off her seat, signalling her teammates to begin their assault. She ran towards Matsu, bypassed him, and as she was next to Lee, she handed him the cuffs, "Get these on him ASAP!"

He took them and stepped behind the man. She turned in her step and threw the two kunai she'd just taken from her friend's weapon pouch. He blocked them, but at least she got his attention. There wasn't much room, but she lured him to the other side of the sofa to give the others more space. She threw her needle at his forehead, and ran towards him.

Matsu did as she expected, grabbing the needle in his hand, dropping it, and immediately beginning the seals to send vines out after her. She spotted Lee right behind him, waiting for his moment, and she presented it to him. She dodged the vines and threw out a kick, forcing him to break the seals. His hands broke apart, and one of them took hold of her ankle, blocking her kick.

Thankfully Lee was fast, because in the instant that his hands broke apart, he quickly handcuffed the one that was not holding her ankle. Matsu lost concentration upon feeling the cool metal on his wrist, but he didn't let go of her ankle. That was his biggest mistake.

She kicked out her other leg, using her arms to propel herself and she spun her body in a three-sixty, hitting him square in the jaw with the top of her foot. Matsu was forced to let go of her ankle, and she landed on all fours on the ground. Lee took hold of his now free hand and cuffed it to his other one.

Lee then went to her side, and the two watched the man struggle with the handcuffs. "You won't get away with this!" He exclaimed, trying to free himself to no avail.

"What are those?"

"Handcuffs. But those ones cut off chakra."

"Amazing!"

She nodded, then gestured towards the angry Matsu, "After you, sir!" She said jokingly.

"Thank you, Madam!" He lunged forward, catching the man offguard.

Matsu tried to kick out, but without chakra, or the use of his arms which were cuffed behind his back, he had no strength behind it, and Lee dodged it easily. Putting all of his anger and stress and sadness and utter despair from the last month into his clenched fist, he sent the punch flying.

"This is for everybody you've ever harmed!" He shouted.

Matsu's neck was nothing more than a twig compared to the hurricane of emotions the team had suffered since the kidnapping of their teammate.

He and Tenten collected themselves and looked over at the others. Gai and Ryo had blown a hole through the wall and were now in the hall somewhere, and Shino and Takeo were attacking each other with neither of them gaining the upper hand.

Shino's bugs kept him out of harms way, but he was more worried about the others. Takeo's lightning jutsu could easily hit the unconscious Neji, or the duo that weren't part of this fight. At least Gai had taken it further away, although that may have been unintentional.

"There's one lamb too many in this story, and I have a feeling you're the odd one out. Am I correct in assuming that you aren't really a part of this team?"

Shino didn't answer, he simply dodged the electrical charge sent his way.

"If you aren't a part of this team, why are you here? Why go out of your way to reclaim someone who's not even close to you?"

"That's where you're wrong."

"Oh?"

"He is my friend. He belongs in Konoha, and that's where we will bring him."

Shino put out both of his arms, letting swarms of insects out. Takeo tried to outrun them, but they were too fast and there wasn't much room to run. The bugs envelopped his body, draining him of almost all of his life.

At that moment, Tenten and Lee were assured that he could handle it, and they left the room to see their teacher.

The entire hallway was drenched, as were both the men, but neither was close to relenting. The two wanted to help their sensei, but Gai stopped them.

"This is my fight. This is my unfinished business." He said, and the two fell back, waiting in case they were needed, but not intervening until then.

"What have you done to my student?" Gai asked, remembering how fragile Neji had looked laying there, unmoving.

"All I did was tell him the truth about his sensei. The others? They kept him busy I guess." Ryo shrugged. He didn't care what happened to the brat. He just wanted revenge.

"She deserved the death she received! You all should have died back then! None of this would have happened if..." If they hadn't failed.

"Blaming yourself? Well, you should. If you hadn't been so incompetent as to let us escape, I would never have been able to take away your precious student. At least this way, you know how I felt when you murdered my wife!"

"I didn't murder her! Murdering is killing an innocent. Your wife wasn't innocent. I killed her for justice, for the children you've been handing around like objects."

"How is it wrong to sell children? People have been doing it for millenia! It's like prostitution, it'll never die. No matter how much you fight it, it'll come back."

"You're taking away these children's futures! Everyone deserves an equal shot at life. Being sold to some stranger isn't even a shot at all. It's losing life and just... Living because you are, not because you want to. How can you not see that?"

"Takeo was sold as a kid. Look where he is now. Running a business. Me? I wasn't sold, but my wife had been. If you do things the right way, things could go in your favour. If you try to live, you can."

"You're blind!"

"And you're a fool!" Ryo replied.

Gai knew that arguing would be pointless. Ryo would never see sence. And honestly? He didn't want him to. If Ryo saw his wrong, then Gai couldn't punish him for taking away his student. This way, he could cause as much pain as he wanted without feeling guilty.

It was with hardly any effort at all that he began to open the gates. He didn't need to open many, after all, his anger fueled his strength better than anything else could.

Lee and Tenten watched their sensei fight with more intensity and anger than they'd ever seen before. Every attack was viscious and almost deadly.

Ryo used water jutsu, and the two teens found themselves having to dodge a few water bullets. But it wouldn't last long. They knew that with their sensei in this mood, he was going in for the kill. When he struck Ryo, it was the first and final strike.

Gai was breathing heavily after the hit, and he stared at the heavily damaged body that had made a large dent in the wall, where it had flown after the attack. "Never threaten my students."

"Sensei!" Lee and Tenten called out, going to his side.

"Shino's still fighting Takeo, but he seemed to have a hang on it when we left him." Tenten told him.

Gai nodded, "Alright. Let's go make sure he's got it covered."

The trio returned to the utterly wrecked bedroom, where Shino was standing in the middle of the room, with Takeo breathing very slowly and lightly on the ground in front of him, his bugs keeping him in place.

"Well, it seems you do have him covered." Gai noted.

"I thought you might want him alive." Shino said calmly.

"No. I have nothing to say to him. I... I don't want to look at him anymore. Shino, will you please?"

With a nod, he allowed his bugs to drain away the rest of his strength and life, silencing the man forever.

There was a moment of peace as they watched the leader of the child trafficking business die. No more children would be taken and sold, given away like posessions. No more kids would be harmed and abused. At least, not by Takeo. As for others in the business? They would be found and stopped at some point. Gai knew it would all stop, because he wouldn't die until he was sure that all children were protected from men like that.

No other teacher would lose their student in this way. He would not allow it.

How realistic the thought was didn't matter. No. In that moment, he felt like he could do anything and everything, and truly believed it.

They were all brought back to the present when Tenten burst out crying.

She ran to the side of the bed, tears falling like rain, "Neji!"

Lee had told himself he would act like a man and not cry, but he failed miserably. He was by his teammate's side, with his own tears, before he could think twice about it.

Gai watched his two students cry over their unconscious friend's body, somehow keeping his own tears in check. He saw Shino take a couple steps, but hesitate, not wanting to interrupt the precious reunion.

As much as he wanted to take his student into his arms and never let him go, promise him infinitely that he would never let something like this happen to him again, he didn't. He put a hand on his two crying students' shoulders, and pulled them back a little.

"Shino, could you...?" Gai asked, gesturing towards Neji, "I don't think we..." He cleared his throat, trying his damn hardest not to cry.

Lee and Tenten stepped back, both of them holding onto their teacher tightly. They were afraid that if they took their eyes off him he would disappear... But he wouldn't. They had finally found him!

Shino went to stand next to Neji. As much as they all wanted to just prance around and be happy, one of them had to see how Neji was. If he was alive, nothing broken, no big injuries, able to be moved... Someone had to do it. And Team Gai, crying like newborns certainly wouldn't be able to do it.

Not that he blamed them. Even he was getting a little worked up about it, and he wasn't nearly as close to Neji as they were.

He did a quick once over, and was certain that they would be able to move him without causing him any extra damage.

"He's injured, but we'll be able to transport him safely if we're cautious."

Gai sighed, "Good. Some of the men earlier said there was a carriage outside, waiting to bring the kids away. We could use that to bring Neji and the kids to the palace."

"I don't know if I found all of them though." Lee said.

"We'll do a search of the entire asylum and make sure we leave no one behind. But first, we have to be cautious. There are still enemies in the building and we don't know how strong they are." Gai said, and suddenly his headset cackled to life.

"Lee?... There's people at the door. They say they want to help, but I don't believe them." A child's voice said from the machine, and Lee sprang back into action.

"I'll go make sure the children are alright!"

With a nod of consent from his sensei, he ran straight towards the room where he'd left the children. He paused upon seeing dozens of men in a very familiar armour, brandished with a very familiar crest on their shoulder pads. Some were going in and out of rooms, and a couple were in front of the room where he'd left the kids.

"Will you open up, please?" A very annoyed sounding man said, knocking on the metallic door.

"You're... You're the King's soldiers!" Lee exclaimed, getting closer to them.

"That we are."

"How? When? Why?" The questions flew past his lips, but he stopped and took his fighting stance once he thought of the most important question, "Who's side are you on?"

The soldier pulled out a scroll and handed it to Lee, who read it warily.

"Ah..." He muttered slowly.

"The King had us stay close. When the fight appeared over, he said we could enter. We thought you might need help making sure everybody in here was dealt with. We've captured seven men already, and most of the kids seem to be in here, for some reason..."

Lee handed him the scroll, grinning brightly, "I'm glad you're here! We had the children stay here in case something happened, but here, let me get them out for you."

He went to the door and used his keycard to open it, "Amu! Akahiko! Kids? It's me." He said once the door swung open. The children ran out from their hiding spot and went to stand in front of him. They looked at the men standing behind him with fear, but they waited for him to speak before mistrusting them, "These men are from the palace. They're going to take you to safety."

"Really?" One of them asked, a little girl of seven.

"Yes. Are you all okay with going with them? I have to go back to my friend."

"Did you find Neji? Can I see him?" Akahiko asked, stepping forward and giving him back the headset.

"We found him, and you'll be able to see him when we go back to the palace. Alright? Right now, I think we all just need to get out of this place. Does that sound good to all of you?"

"Yes!" They cheered in harmony.

Lee turned to the soldier, who smiled lightly at him, "You take your team and the kids and get out of here. We'll take care of the rest. You all deserve some rest."

"I think we'll do just that. Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! Woot! I'm glad I got this done so quickly! All of your super-duper kind reviews just motivated me so much. Plus, I hadn't realized I've been ending in cliffy's for quite a while so... There will be a part four, but it won't be long. Then we'll finally get to the next day!<p>

I've been asked this a couple times, and yes, this story will continue past the return to Konoha. Up to what point? You'll have to wait and see, but there's still a few more chapters to come!

Of course, I have to thank my amazing reviewers who are so amazing and fabulous and who really motivated me to get this part out! So I thank **i3unicorns, StarCatcher1858, Angelheart17, AUehara, Reina Kuran, DarkAngelGirl, darkstardragon432, itanejiluver, Metoochocolate, **and **DebbieKun3**!

I went on the nice side and had them find Neji. You'll all know more how he is in the next chappie, I wanted to focus more on the fighting in this one.

Long AN, so... Thank you all very much for being awesome!  
>With much love,<br>-MewMew


	39. Day 34 Part 4

**Day 34 Part 4**

The castle was bustling with energy. It was noon by the time Team Gai arrived at the palace with their newly found teammate and the children Lee had set free. They hadn't slept all night, but they didn't even think about rest.

King Kaoru and Princess Ikuna were waiting for them at the main entrance to the castle, and a dozen or so workers came and helped them in.

The children were taken away and brought to a playroom. Lee was pretty much forced to go along when half of them started crying from being separated from the one person they knew they could trust. The three women, who were like nanny's to the children, asked him to keep them busy and entertained until the evening.

Some of them were sleepy, some were wide awake. After all that time spent in the asylum with no windows and no sense of time, their sleep cycles were shifted immensely. His job was to attempt to keep them awake until bedtime. Hopefully, in a few days they'd all be sleeping regularly again.

"It was hard to sleep. Sometimes they closed the lights, but they forgot a lot too." An eight year old girl said, she had been there for a very long time it seemed because she had come to know the routines quite well.

"Why can't we sleep now?" The little girl, Sora, they'd saved from being whisked away the night before said. All four children they had saved from the carriage were in the playroom as well, also getting their sleep regulated.

"If you sleep now, you won't be able to sleep tonight." He replied, bouncing a ball towards her.

Honestly, he didn't mind having to watch over the kids. Sure, he'd love to be with his teammates, but the moment they had stepped within the castle Neji had been taken away from them to be checked over by the castle's medical staff. None of them had been allowed to see him. Instead of stressing and worrying about him, and standing outside the room he was in, he felt he was doing something a little more useful.

Plus, it kept his mind off everything.

The only one actually standing outside the room where Neji was getting treated in was Gai. Hardly after their arrival did Tenten and Shino come up to him asking to return to the asylum.

"Sensei, Shino wants to make sure they do their job right, and I want to blow the place up once they're done. And find Neji's things, if possible. Is it okay if we go back? After all, there's no point for all of us to stay here."

"That's fine, Tenten. Both of you be careful."

"We will. And we'll be back as soon as we're done, but if he wakes up before we're back, contact us immediately! Got it?"

"I'll let you know the moment he wakes up."

"Thanks, sensei!" She smiled at him.

They were all feeling about a million pounds lighter now that they'd found their teammate, but they were still incredibly worried about him. Things would only settle fully for them when he would wake up and they could all look into his eyes and know that he was alright.

Like Lee, Tenten just wanted something to do to get her mind off things, and when Shino had mentioned returning to the asylum, she'd jumped at the chance to do something useful.

When they got there, there were still over a dozen soldiers going from room to room. Lee had given them the keycard he'd found, giving them easier access to all the rooms. Outside the building there was one of the King's carriages, already beginning to fill with children they found inside the walls of the accursed building Tenten wanted to burn to the ground.

The two shinobi helped them, doing a once over of the rooms they'd already gone through. Shinobi were a little more thorough than soldiers after all.

They stopped a few men who were trying to escape, and they found some important, and recent, documents in that room Lee had used to hide the children earlier. Apparently Takeo kept receipts...

Tenten couldn't look at them. There were names, ages, genders, physical traits... And who they were sold to. Shino handed them to some of the soldiers, who were quick to look over them, planning on how to get all of the kids back.

They were aware that back at the castle King Kaoru and Princess Ikuna were working on letters to the children's families, or to the orphanages they came from, or to the village leaders who could find out where they were from, plus giving them details on what had happened and how it was over now.

They were glad that they had the chance to help those that had already been taken away.

It was never too late to lend a helping hand after all.

After all that searching, they found nothing that belonged to Neji. Tenten wondered where they could have put his forehead protector, because Neji was very protective of that thing and never let it out of his sight. She looked, but she could not find it. He'd have to get a new one back in Konoha.

It was past two in the afternoon when things appeared to be over at the asylum. The soldiers hadn't given her permission to blow the place up, although they all agreed they'd love to see it happen. They had to keep it intact for evidence purposes. At least she'd been able to take out her disappointment on that front on the samurai that attempted to catch her by surprise.

"Well, all the kids are out, and on the way to the castle, the soldiers have all the proof they need in those papers, and then some... I don't think there's much else we can do here."

Shino agreed, "We should return to the castle. Perhaps now they can tell us about Neji's condition."

"Yeah! Plus, I want to make sure Lee doesn't get too attached to those kids... It'll be horror trying to separate them when we have to leave!"

They began to make their way back, but Shino took one last look at the building, then turned to his female teammate, "I would have enjoyed seeing you bomb that place." And he continued to walk as if he hadn't spoken.

Tenten laughed and followed after him, not saying a word.

Even back at the castle, in front of her sensei, she didn't say anything. His expression was enough to tell her that they had no news on Neji. She joined him in sitting down near the room, as did Shino.

They waited, and waited... After a couple hours Lee joined them. The children had to eat supper, plus he wanted to see how his team was doing.

"How are things?"

"The same. How are the kids?" Tenten asked.

"They will be getting some psychological help, and a lot of them will be home within the week. They're all going to be just fine."

She smiled, "I'm glad." Staring down at her shoes, she thought that when the time came, Lee would be an excellent father. Not many could keep up with all that energy, but somehow he managed. "Sensei, do you think Neji's going to need psychological help?"

Gai pursed his lips, and thought long and hard before answering, "It... It all depends. It depends on what happened in the last month. It just... Really depends."

She asked no more questions.

Time slipped past them as they waited, and waited... They could hear some walking around in the room, but there was more than one exit so they never saw anybody go in or leave. They'd wanted to stay at the more used entrance, but they had been shooed away.

There was only so much they could do for the boy, they found out, and it wasn't long after the team got together to wait that they finished what they were doing. They knew that their results wouldn't please Team Gai, but they were also aware that the team just really wanted to see their teammate.

Doctor Hanashiko and her apprentice Takune had spent most of the day looking after Neji, and once they were finished, the doctor sent out Takune to bring Team Gai to his bedside.

When the team heard the door open, they all jumped to their feet, looking at the man anxiously, "Yes?" Gai asked.

"You may come in to see him. He still hasn't woken, though." He added upon seeing their hopeful gazes, "Doctor Hanashiko will tell you everything."

"Alright, thank you." Gai was happy to be able to see his student, but he would have prefered being able to speak to him, ask him if he was alright.

They followed Takune into the spacious room. It had the smell and looks and feel of a hospital room, but it wasn't. It was simply a room for the sick to recover. There was a small bed in the room, with white blankets and fluffy pillows, and nestled within the warm nest was their lost and found teammate. Although, the peaceful image was broken with the sight of the IV in his hand, tubes leading to a machine that gave him the necessary liquids.

Next to the bed was Doctor Hanashiko in her long white coat and notepad in her hands. She smiled upon seeing them, "Good evening!" She greeted lightly.

They relaxed once they heard such a soothing tone come from the doctor, and they stood around the bed, calmly waiting for what she had to say to them.

"Today, I busied myself with trying to find out why he's unconscious. I'm going to go over the bruises and other minor injuries I spotted tomorrow, seeing as none of them are serious or could cause serious problems."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Tenten asked.

"I did several blood tests and there was a heavy dose of morphine in his system. Enough for an in and out of consciousness state for about twenty-four hours. As you can tell, he hasn't regained consciousness in quite some time, like he should have. His heart rate is average, his blood pressure is average, but his brain activity is slightly slowed down."

"Which means?" Lee pressed lightly.

"It appears as though Neji is in a self-induced coma." She answered simply.

"Self-induced...?" Tenten muttered to herself, worried. She shared a glance with Lee, who was feeling just as she was.

"It happens to shinobi sometimes." Gai began to explain, "To keep information safe, or to protect themselves, they force themselves into a coma so that the enemy can't get anything out of them. Neji must have felt threatened and done it to protect himself."

"Can he come out of it?" Lee asked.

"Yes, it's very possible. As Gai said, it's to protect himself from the enemy. People can hear when they're in comas, and perhaps hearing familiar voices, such as yours, could pull him out of it, make him feel safe. Even then, it's possible that it'll take some time before he feels safe enough to wake up."

"Is there a possibility that he... Doesn't wake up?" Tenten asked fearfully.

"There is, but I have a strong feeling that he'll wake up. As a doctor, I'm not supposed to say such things, but with a suportive team like this behind him, I'd be baffled if he didn't come out of that coma." She answered with a smile.

The team looked down at their teammate, willing him to wake up.

They talked to him, telling him about the last month, about how they were worried, and how they were glad to have found him. They recounted old memories and stories that Neji would recognize and might wake up for. But he never did.

They tried for the remainder of the day, but he didn't wake up.

By the end of the day, Doctor Hanashiko and Takune had to force them out of the room and into their own, saying that they'd be more helpful to Neji well-rested instead of as dead weight on their feet.

Perhaps he didn't wake up, but Team Gai were not thrown off their course. Neji would wake up.

He would, then they'd return to Konoha and everything would work out just fine.

Because they were Team Gai, and they would accept nothing less.

* * *

><p>AN: Do you guys even realize how awesome you are? Anyhows, the next chapter will take a little while, I just really wanted to finish this day. By the way, I am not a doctor, don't want to be a doctor, I hate doctors, I hate medicine, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Understood? Any medical facts come from my brain and no research, because researching such things makes me queasy.<p>

As always, you are all fabulously amazing. My fabulous list is ahead! So thank you to **Kenji Hyuga White tiger, Reina Kuran, Angelheart17, Any-Clan, StarCatcher1858, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, DebbieKun3, AUehara, itanejiluver, **and **darkstardragon432** for your overly kind reviews! I will say it again, thou art awesome. I'm glad you're all happy the bad guys are dead, that was my favourite chappie to right just for those parts!

Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	40. Day 35

**Day 35**

King Kaoru could happily say that the tension in the room was almost non-existent compared to the first time he'd shared a meal with the Konoha shinobi. Princess Ikuna readily agreed to that.

They were all seated in the dining room, eating their first meal of the day. Team Gai had gone to see Neji first thing in the morning, and with no results, accepted the King's invitation to breakfast. They didn't regret it, after all, the food was delicious, but their minds were still in the room containing their unconscious teammate. At least he was somewhere safe, they reminded themselves.

A knock on the open door had them bring their attention to Raisa, who stood in the entryway, waiting to be welcomed.

"Yes, Raisa, dear? What is it?" King Kaoru asked, and she walked in slowly.

In her hands was a paper bird which she held softly, not wanting to crush it. Once next to the King, she bowed her head and offered the bird, "Your Majesty, this letter came for you from the Angel."

The King took it gently out of her hands, "Thank you. Now, let's see what this is..." He slowly began to unfold the paper bird, trying to get to the message.

Raisa began to walk away, but Princess Ikuna clapped her hands excitedly and called her name, "Raisa! Darling, come sit here with me!" She tapped the seat next to her. She was next to her father, and there were a couple seats separating her and Team Gai, as was custom.

The young girl turned to the Princess and stared at her uncertainly, but the Princess was persistent and eventually she nodded. Raisa slowly went around the table and sat down next to the Lady she was meant to care for.

"This is the best waffle you will ever eat." Ikuna said to her handmaiden, whom she considered to be more her friend than a handmaiden. She put the waffle on an empty plate and handed it to her, pretty much forcing her to eat it.

Raisa smiled at her and began to eat the food.

It was at that point that King Kaoru finished reading the letter, a frown clear on his face.

"Team Gai, this letter is something that I have to share with you, can I have your attention, please?"

They all turned to him, giving him their undivided attention.

"It's bad news isn't it?" Gai asked, wanting nothing more than to throw his (incredibly fine) china plate against the wall.

"Let me guess. This place is going to blow up and we have two minutes to get out of here?" Tenten asked sarcastically, annoyed with things going wrong all the time.

"Well, no. It's not that bad. The Angel has apparently-"

Before the King could get further, Lee interrupted him, although as politely as he could, "Excuse me, your Highness, but who is the Angel?"

"Ah, yes. God and his Angel rule over Amegakure. Outsiders aren't really aware of this. To put it simply, what God or his Angel say goes." The King looked them over to see if they all understood that part, then continued his earlier begining, "Apparently, the Angel has found out about your presence here in the village. She is... Displeased that you ignored her previous letter telling you that you weren't permitted into the village."

"Oh, God... Did she say what the consequences were? Maybe we can have Lady Tsunade send her a letter and-"

It was time for the King to interrupt Gai, "There are no consequences. Or any major ones... I don't know why, but she is being incredibly... Lenient. Team Gai has from now until midnight to leave the village, and never come back."

"That's... That's not awful." Gai said slowly, thinking it over. It could be worse.

"But what about Neji? He's still getting treated, and he's still in a coma." Tenten pointed out.

"I'm willing to give you a horse and carriage for the travel, to transport your teammate. As well as the two children we know are from Konoha. If you drive, your two students can keep an eye on Neji during the trip, and once you get to Konoha, well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you about all the great medics that will be waiting for you!"

"This is all a little sooner than I'd expected, but we could have gotten into a lot of trouble for this and we didn't, so at least that's good."

"She also says thank you. For what you've done here, and wishes your teammate well." King Kaoru added, looking again at the letter which had once been a paper bird.

"Maybe she isn't such a bad guy after all..." Tenten muttered to herself, then spoke louder, "Dr. Hanashiko is supposed to continue assessing the damage that was done to Neji, will we leave after that?"

"If possible." Gai said, but the way the King pursed his lips, he knew it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave by noon. It'll take a couple hours to prepare the carriage for your teammate and the children, and I have to prepare a note for the guards at the village gates. After that though, you'll have to go. If you don't remember, it'll take you a while to get out of the village, what with all of the security measures put in place. It'll be even worse than when you got here, now that you have extra passengers."

"Yes, you're right. We should get our things ready. We don't want to still be here once midnight hits. We've angered the... Angel enough." None of them gave much thought to the village leaders, having their focus elsewhere, but they were aware that it was strange.

They weren't happy about the news, but neither were they unhappy about it. They all wanted to go home, and they really wanted to let everyone know that everything was alright. That Neji was alright.

Lee, of course, went straight to the kids, wanting to tell them what was going on. Tenten was right behind him. As she'd told Shino, it would be near impossible to separate him from them...

"You're leaving? Why? But Neji hasn't woke yet!" The child, Akahiko, protested.

"I know, but it's time for us to go home."

"Why?" A little girl asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Neji's family really misses him and they would like to see him as soon as possible." Lee explained, not wanting to give the actual reason for their early departure. It would upset the children.

"Oh... When will see our families?" Another child asked.

"It won't be too much longer. The King's doing the best he can to reach everyone's family."

"I don't want you to go..." The four-year old girl he'd saved from the asylum crawled next to him and attached herself to his side.

Lee was sitting in the middle of the kids playroom, talking to them, with Tenten standing nearby. She debated wether or not now was the time to take away her teammate, but decided to wait a little longer. She watched him hug the child, smiling at the innocence.

"I have to. I have to go home, and I have to take Neji home." Lee stared at all the saddened faces, and smiled brightly, catching them slightly off-guard, "How about we continue our project from yesterday?" He said excitedly.

The children stood up and shouted happily, running around to gather the things they would need. Lee turned to his teammate and gave her the thumbs-up that was his signature. She rolled her eyes, but smiled, choosing that moment to leave the room. Lee would watch the kids, and she'd come to pick him up later.

Knowing that he was alright, she went to see their sensei and Shino, who were supposed to help ready the carriage and get Neji into it.

By the time she reached Neji's room, it no longer held any occupants. The time for them to leave was drawing nearer, it seemed. Upon seeing the empty room, she decided to head to the palace entrance. As she walked through the main doors, stepping out into the fresh air, she saw several guards bustling about, readying the carriage and making sure the horse was properly strapped in.

Her teacher and teammate were nearby, speaking to the King and his daughter, and she assumed that her unconscious teammate was already placed in the carriage.

"Sensei, is everything alright?" She asked him as she got closer, noticing his concerned expression.

"Everything's fine. Dr. Hanashiko didn't have time to look him over though, but it'll be okay. Once we're in Konoha he'll be home and able to be treated day in and day out."

"Oh, he'll be alright. I'm sure even Lady Tsunade's going to look him over, and with her taking care of him, everything will definitely be more than alright." Tenten said, her old optimism slowly coming back.

"Yeah." Gai put an arm around her shoulder and brought her towards the carriage, "We got Neji in there, with anything medical we might need, although I think we'll be just fine for the trip, and there's a couple blankets and pillows for the kids. Someone's gone to get them now. And there's some room for you, Lee, and Shino. We've got plenty of food and water, so if the kids want anything, well, I expect Lee will take care of them, but you make sure he doesn't spoil them too much."

"I'll do my very best." Tenten said, smiling up at her teacher.

Things were finally coming together, like a thousand piece puzzle with only a few holes left.

"It sucks that Dr. Hanashiko couldn't finish her treatment, but... I'm really excited to go home! And hey, maybe Neji'll wake up once we're there. He'll be surrounded by family and friends, and he'll be in his hometown. Don't you think so, too, sensei?" She remembered constantly asking for her teacher's opinion back when they'd first become a team, wanting his approval, but after a while she knew she may not always have his approval, but always his support.

Now? She had reverted back to that insecure girl who wanted an adult's word on the situation, seeing it as fact instead of what it was. Opinion. Whatever he'd say she'd believe, not thinking twice about.

She just really wanted to believe that her teammate, and best friend, was going to wake up.

"I think so too, Tenten." He said, squeezing her a little tighter against his side, reassuring her completely. "Could you go get Lee, please? We'll be heading out soon and I want everything in order when it's time to go."

"Alright!" She bounded away in search of her other best friend.

Gai smiled at her retreating form, for the first time in weeks he was truly happy. He was getting his team back.

"Gai, is your team ready for the trip?"

He turned around and nodded at the King, "Yes."

"Good. Hikari, could you bring the children?" King Kaoru said loudly, catching a woman's attention. She walked towards the two men, with two children walking behind her. "Gai, this is Mia and Zoey, they're both six years old and from Konoha. You'll be taking them with you."

"Where will we be bringing them?"

"They were taken from the Konoha Orphanage, and the owner will be waiting for their return."

"Sounds good." Gai knelt down, and smiled at the two little girls, "Hello there, I'm Gai. I'll be your driver for the next few days. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hikari left him with the two children, going into the palace to help with the other kids. The girls stood around awkwardly, not understanding all that was happening, but knowing it was good.

As the final instructions were given, Tenten came out of the castle, dragging Lee who was carrying a large bag in his hands. Gai smiled at its contents, and then introduced his team to the children. When Shino came to see them, after chatting with the King, they knew it was time for them to head out. No use wasting time.

The two children were placed in the carriage, Gai took the reigns, and his students were going to walk close behind, not to add unecessary weight for the horse to pull. The palace gates were opened and the King and his daughter stood close, waving goodbye.

"Thank you all for what you've done for this village, for all the villages, and for all the children. We wish you the best of luck on your trip home and for your friend. Shino has asked me to keep you in touch with what's happening here, so expect a letter soon!"

"I hope pretty boy wakes up soon!" Princess Ikuna called out to them. She was clinging to Raisa, who held the little blind boy under her arm.

As the carriage began to move, the children appeared at the front doors, waving to them with their fretting nannies behind them. They just had to say goodbye!

They stared back at the people they came to know. King Kaoru, Princess Ikuna, Raisa, and all of the children. The blind boy, Sora, and the other two they'd saved in the underground tunnels, Akahiko who'd spoken to their teammate, Amu the young child who still kept the weapon on her. All of the boys and girls, ranging from three to ten years old, all saved by some twist of fate.

Ikuna was aware that she could have been a part of them, had things gone differently, but even knowing that, she wasn't afraid.

Gai, Lee, Tenten, Shino, and the others in Konoha whom she didn't know, had been willing to do anything to save Neji. Especially his team, who clearly loved him lots. Ikuna knew that had she been taken away, she had her father and Raisa who would have done anything to save her.

As she waved, she thought to herself, how many people would go through all that to save a friend?

* * *

><p>AN: Holas! A couple things before I get carried away. (Self-induced coma, means he was put unconscious by the drugs given to him by Takeo, but he's keeping himself unconscious with his will.) The Angel is obviously Konan, and God is Pein. Personally, I don't think they'd be much... Angered by what's happening, so they'd give minimal punishment. I may be the only one to think like that, but still...<p>

Now, me must thank you alls! My fabtastic thank you list begins... Thank you **Guest, itanejiluver, Reina Kuran, AUehara, Any-Clan, StarCatcher1858, Angelheart17, Ramijek **(And thank you for sharing your coma-knowledge), **BeautifulDesertFoxglove, darkstardragon432, DebbieKun3** (Yes'sire! This is chapter 40! Fricken 40, man! It's awesome!), **Jing-yen, **and **Royal Hyuga Heir** for all of your overly kind reviews! You're amazing!

So, yes, chapter 40. And still quite a few to go I should think...

Thank you for being awesome.  
>-MewMew<p> 


	41. Day 36

**Day 36**

The trip home would take a little longer since they were at the horse's speed and not their own, but they could bear it. With Gai calmly holding the reigns attached to a strong horse, the carriage containing their out-cold teammate close behind, Lee and Tenten by its sides with each of them carrying a girl on their back, and Shino watching the back, they hardly looked threatening. Like this, they knew they wouldn't catch much attention, and hopefully they wouldn't attract thieves or kidnappers.

As if Team Gai would let that happen again, but they remained cautious. Just in case.

"-And then, we got some ice cream. I got chocolate. And then, we went to the park. I went down the slide fifty times! I played in the sandbox and I made the coolest castle! Zoey made a mountain." Mia was going on and on about the trip the orphanage had taken to the park before they had been taken away.

"It was huge!" Zoey cut in.

"Yeah. But we got distracted. We walked away to look at some yellow flowers and the man came and gave us some pretty pink ones."

"They were pretty."

"Very pretty. And he let us look at his horsey, but then he grabbed us and put us in the back. It looked a lot like this one, except more bad."

"Way more bad."

"Like really bad. Miss Hikari said you were going to take us home, you will won't you? You don't look bad. Not like the man. But his horsey was nice... I gave her an apple. You look nice, too."

"Nice people."

"How long until we get home?"

"How long?"

Tenten and Lee shared a smile, and the latter chose to answer, "Another couple days. It'll fly right on by, you'll hardly even notice! And yes, we are taking you home. No detours, no delays. Straight to Konoha for us!"

"Yay!" The two girls chorused.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Tenten told her friend, who nodded his understanding.

"Now you two girls understand the importance of not wandering away from the adults taking care of you?" Lee asked.

"Yes..." Mia muttered.

"But how did pretty boy get taken away? He's an adult! He should be more careful." Zoey asked, innocently. All of the children had come to call Neji, 'pretty boy'. Nobody bothered to correct them anymore. It was like talking to a wall... A very thick wall.

"It was an unfortunate accident. What you have to realize girls, is that you can be as careful as possible, but there will always be bad people out there who'll try to get past that."

"How can we stay safe then?" Mia asked, an edge of fear in her tone.

"Just... Look out for yourself and for each other."

"Oh..." The two girls looked at each other and smiled, much like how Tenten and Lee had done earlier, "I think we can do that." Zoey said.

There was a peaceful moment, then, "Are we there yet?"

Maybe time wouldn't go by as quickly as they'd hoped.

* * *

><p>AN: Short? I know. I had no inspiration for this chapter. I hope you can bear with me...<p>

Here's my list of fabulous peoples! Let moi thank **darkstardragon432, AUehara, StarCatcher1858, itanejiluver, Reina Kuran, **and **Michiyo** for reviewing! You all are fabulous. And awesome. And amazing.

Thank you!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	42. Day 37

**Day 37**

The horse, named Epona by one of the little girls, was the decision maker of their group.

If she was tired, they had to stop, if she was hungry, it was time to eat, and if she was ready to get going, they had to get going. It was hard for Team Gai to accept that they couldn't go as fast as they'd like, but they reminded themselves that they weren't in a rush.

It was hard having to take care of their teammate. Not because they didn't want to, but because seeing him so weak was disheartening.

Neji was in the back of the carriage in a bed of blankets and pillows, an IV still attached to the back of his hand. The teen was surviving solely on the transparent liquids, and would be until they arrived in Konoha. Team Gai had the job of changing the bag and changing the needle, keeping him as healthy as possible.

"Tenten, the girls need to go to the washroom." Gai told his student, who was in the back of the carriage, changing the bag of fluids. His other student was in the long process of brushing their unconscious teammate's hair. They all knew how much Neji hated waking up with his hair full of knots.

She finished what she was doing and stepped out of the carriage. They were taking a break, eating, drinking, and other necessities while Epona rested for a bit, and they had been pretty lucky in the fact that the girls did their business during their breaks and not in-between.

"Mia, Zoey, where are you?" Tenten called as her feet touched the grass.

She stepped around the carriage, looking for the two little girls. Shino was a little further away, taking care of the horse, and she chose not to disturb him. They couldn't have gotten far.

The first thing she did was check around their small clearing, looking for footsteps. She found some off to the side and followed them, her stress rising slowly with every step.

How many times had she told them not to wander off? After she and Lee had just told them to listen to adults? Sure she wasn't an adult, but she knew better than them, and she knew how to keep them out of trouble. What would it take to get them to listen? A spanking? Except for the fact she was completely against corporal punishment... Why were children so curious? They'd grow up, they'd see the world in their own time! Sheesh. Why cause trouble for their elders pointlessly?

The more she walked the more her thoughts were getting out there, having nother to do with what she'd originally been thinking about.

For the next ten seconds she was imagining all sorts of possible scenarios. They could have been kidnapped. Again. Or maybe they were hurt. One of them could have tripped and sprained her ankle. And what if they ate something poisonous? Or touched poison ivy? ... Or used poison ivy? They could be in danger and what had she been doing? Nothing! Again!

Her steps quickened, but she felt like she wasn't advancing. How could this happen again?

The entire search took about twenty seconds.

When she got far enough into the woods, she found the two girls, bending over a large patch of flowers. They were already holding a large bouquet, and were in the process of making it larger.

"Mia! Zoey!" Tenten snapped once she spotted them.

She scared them so bad, they dropped all the flowers they were holding. They whirled around and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was snappish, frightening the girls.

"We-we were getting flowers. And-and we had to-to go." Zoey replied nervously, hiding behind the slightly taller Mia.

"Did you both go?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Mia said.

"Good. Follow me. And don't trail behind!"

Tenten didn't know what was going on with her. She would normally never get so angry over something so stupid, but her nerves were on edge and her heart was still drumming wildly thanks to her worries. This wasn't like her. Lee got himself into trouble all the time! He had the attention span of a child and would always walk off, and she was never so... Upset, worried, angry.

Of course, she knew her teammate more than the two little girls, and trusted him better to care for himself, but she was also aware of the fact that had it been her teammate, or her teacher, or Shino, who had wandered off, her reaction would have been the same.

She tried to cool her emotions, but she was unsuccessful. No matter how hard she tried.

Her temper continued to flare, and she turned to the girls once they stepped into their little camping area, her eyes fiery, "What did you think you were doing wandering off like that?" She was proud that she managed to keep herself from yelling.

"We're sorry..." Mia said, "We wanted to get you flowers. To say thank you."

Tenten hadn't noticed, but when she had started to walk away, the girls had quickly regathered their flowers. Zoey stepped forward and held the bouquet out for her, her hands shaking with fear.

"It's... It's lovely, girls, thank you, but..." Her anger dissipated slightly at the kind gesture, but her fears made the feeling remain, "How many times have I told you not to wander off? You could have gotten into serious trouble!"

"I-I know, but we were careful..."

"Careful isn't good enough!" She snapped.

"Tenten?" Her sensei called out to her, slowly coming out from the carriage where he'd been checking on their unconscious teammate. He knew an angry Tenten was something he didn't like to step in front of, but since the targets were little girls, he had no choice.

"We're really sorry."

"It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't happen again!"

"Tenten, what's going on?" Gai asked, getting closer to his seemingly very upset student.

"They left camp unsupervised." She explained.

"We didn't want you to be mad..."

"We're really, really sorry!"

"Don't you realize that something bad could have happened to you?" She stressed out.

She hadn't noticed Shino's arrival until he put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn to look at him, but knew who it was. Like Gai would take the risk. She was able to pull out several weapons in a second after all. "What?"

"Tenten, I apologize. I should have told you. They came to see me before they left, and I've been keeping track of them the entire time."

She spun towards her new teammate and glared, "What?"

Shino opened his hand to reveal one of his small insects.

Her eye twitched at the revelation. She had been stressing... For nothing? Her frustration needed out, and the best way she knew how was with some violence. Her hand formed a tight fist and she whirled around, putting all her worries in one solid punch.

A tree was unfortunately the target of her blow.

When she pulled back her fist, there was a large dent in the tree, but she felt much better.

"Good girl, Tenten." Gai said with a bright smile, putting an arm around her shoulder, like a parent would their child when they're proud of them.

Shino stared. The girls stared.

"She used to hit people." Gai said as way to explain his joy.

"I'm sorry girls. I shouldn't have yelled." Tenten told the girls, who smiled at her.

"It's okay!" Mia said.

Zoey stepped forward again and held out the bouquet, "Flowers?"

Tenten laughed and took the bouquet, "Thank you girls."

"Epona's ready to get back on the road." Shino interrupted the moment.

"Alright! Let's get going then." Tenten said, going back to her happy and bubbly self.

Mia and Zoey followed Shino to the carriage, where Epona was once again strapped in tightly, but Gai kept his female student behind, wishing to speak with her for a moment.

"Tenten, are you alright?"

"Yes, sensei, I just... When I thought they'd left without supervision, I just... I don't know! I felt so mad, but worried and I really wanted to know that they were okay. I was so scared..."

"Panicking over disappearing children is a natural instinct for women." Gai explained and she looked at him, unsure to be insulted or not. "And that's not an insult. It's simply fact. But your feelings are also a side effect to what happened with Neji. You're afraid of losing someone and are being incredibly protective over everybody. It's perfectly normal."

"So... You're like this too?"

"Yes, I'm just better at hiding it than you are." He laughed at her pout, "We're all feeling it. And yes, it's perfectly normal."

"Alright, I suppose it does seem logical... It'll go away though, right? I'll have a heart attack before I'm thirty if I spend all my time worrying like this!"

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to not worry again. It'll take time for all of us to get over this, but we will. I know we will."

"Thanks, sensei." She said. He nodded in response and she got out from under his arm and ran ahead, going off to talk to Lee.

Gai knew that there would be many side effects to what had happened. But he feared for the side effects that would take their toll on their incapacitated teammate once he awoke.

* * *

><p>AN: 'Sup! Yes, Epona from Legend of Zelda... I don't own. I decided to keep the drama to a minimum on their trip home, because I think they've gone through enough. I did this instead to show the impact it had on those around the victim. Again, it's short, but we're getting there!<p>

My list of fabulous comes next! Woot! **AUehara **(I have plans for the peoplez in Konoha.), **darkstardragon432, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Reina Kuran, ShinoHina4ever, itanejiluver, **and **DebbieKun3 **for all the awesome reviews! And I'm glad you've all taken to Neji's nickname!

Hope you enjoyed this chappie, and like I said, for me, Team Gai equals a family. If that explains any of the behaviour for ya...

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	43. Day 38

**Day 38**

"There once was a boy called Nyle who lived with his mommy, daddy, and sisters. He loved them lots. He got in lots of trouble, like we do. Do all kids get into trouble? I hope I'll always be like this, getting into trouble is fun! Well, not the trouble part, but the getting in part is! One day, Nyle had to go bring a basket of fruit to his daddy's friend because his daddy couldn't go."

"... And what is this, Zoey?" Tenten has to ask, because the young girl had begun her tale at a rather... Random time.

"A story the lady at the orphanage told me once! She was reading a book and I wanted to know what it was."

"Oh, okay. What happened next?"

By the third day, their trip had taken to having the feel of lasting an era. They simply wanted to get home as soon as possible. The sooner the better. Anxious was their middle name. They couldn't be happier when the girls started talking, even if it was about the strangest things. At least it was entertainment.

"Nyle met an older boy called Damien. Damien's all silent and mysterious. His daddy's friend was there too, and they talked, but Damien wouldn't. He wouldn't say a word, and Nyle wondered why. But then Nyle had to go home and he didn't see him again for a very long time. Until he was old, like, your age."

"We're not old..." Tenten mumbled indignantly, but allowed the child to go on.

Zoey continued to tell her tale, missing bits and pieces of the story and repeating things, but they didn't mind. It was entertaining.

It was something to _do_.

Ever have that feeling of walking nowhere? Or in those scary nightmares, running but not moving?

That was what Team Gai was feeling on their third day of walking - or trotting in Epona's case - towards Konoha. They knew they were almost there, their arrival planned for the next morning at dawn, but...

It was taking so long!

"Then they had to run away because the evil King was coming after them!"

Even the girls were starting to get restless.

They'd had the energy to run around, look at flowers and grass and bugs, and play random games, but even their imagination was beginning to run out.

Thank goodness Zoey had thought of something to do.

"They had to train lots, because Nyle had to save his family from the evil King! Damien is a great teacher. Though, he stays very quiet for a long time."

The only one who showed no outward signs of being frustrated or inpatient or any bit fruffled by their long travel home was Shino, who remained impassive the entire time.

Tenten kinda wanted to hit him over the head to get some kind of reaction, and she also wanted to get a few tips from him on anger management...

Team Gai were incredibly thankful to Shino for what he'd done for them, could never thank him enough, and they would always have a special place in their hearts for him. But he didn't replace Neji (though they did have their silence and inability to be fruffled in common). Their teammate remained immobile in the back of the carriage, and their stress grew, but it didn't control them.

They knew, of all people, they knew the best how difficult it was for Neji to trust. They would talk themselves raw if it meant he would eventually, at some point, wake up for them.

Gai, Lee, and Tenten told him about past missions, the good ones and the bad ones, about their sleepovers and food fights and drinking fiascos. They had been through fights and tears and blood and sweat, but they loved each other and that's what made them a strong team, and what made their friendship worth fighting for.

Surely he would wake for them!

But to be honest? In their hearts, deep where they would never dare look, and what they would never say aloud... They were hurt. Hurt that he had yet to wake up, that they didn't have enough of his trust for him to feel safe to come out of the coma.

They would never, ever, allow themselves to think that thought twice.

All that mattered was that he woke up. Not who woke him up.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry... I was gone for a week and couldn't write. This chapter is short, but next chappie they arrive in Konoha! I don't have a clue how that's going to go... But I'll get it done! I'm real excited for the next few chapters, 'cause they'll be longer and intense (I hope...). As for this chappie? I personally think that it's a completely logical reaction. Being hurt? I would be, but I'm overtly sensitive...<p>

By the way, the story Zoey is telling is based off a book called _Doubts_.

For thank yous? Here they are! Thank you to **AUehara, Reina Kuran, DebbieKun3, StarCatcher1858, darkstardragon432, itanejiluver, **and **Any-Clan** for all the lovely reviews! You are all too amazing for words, so I think I'll stop trying from now on... You equals awesome. That is all.

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	44. Day 39 Part 1

**Day 39 Part 1**

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, illuminating their surroundings with a faint yellowish glow. The greenery that surrounded their home village was lively and healthier looking than they remembered, or perhaps their previous dark moods had darkened their visions.

The group had woken up far earlier than they should have, but with their hearts racing, they knew they couldn't possibly wait any longer to get home. Zoey and Mia were still drowsy, and thus being carried by Lee and Tenten. Shino was driving the carriage, while Gai was walking next to his students. He needed to stretch his legs. Desperately.

Gai had taken the responsibility of not allowing his students to run ahead, to quell their anxieties. He knew how they felt, but they had to stay together as a group, no matter what.

Unfortunately, it was more difficult to keep them calm the closer they got to the village.

Fortunately? They were getting closer to the village. Very much closer.

The trees, mountains, buildings, monuments... Everything that was _home_ was coming into their sights, more and more appearing as their steps continued to grow in number.

"Mister Lee, your heart feels like a drum." Zoey commented from her spot on his back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand hovering over the left part of his chest.

"That's because I'm excited. Aren't you excited too?"

"I s'pose. The orphanage isn't very fun, though... You're much funner than the old ladies at the orphanage!"

"Oh, you'll be happy once you get there. Remember all the fun times you've had." Lee said, taking his own words into account.

In the last several years there were a lot of fun times to be remembered.

His steps instinctively quickened, but once more he was reminded to slow down by his teacher, who put a hand on his arm. An apological smile formed on his lips, "Sorry, sensei."

Gai sent him an understanding smile in return, but kept quiet.

"Miss Tenten!" Mia pulled on one of her buns to gain her attention, it should have bothered her, but she was used to it thanks to Lee, who when bored would start doing the same thing. "Lookey!"

Tenten looked at what the little finger was pointing to, and she smiled brightly, "The Hokage monument!" She turned to her teacher, "Sensei! We're so _close_. Can't we run the rest of the way?"

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but we have to be patient. We've been pushing Epona to the edge of her strength. It would be risky to push her any further."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." She sighed, "But can we at least figure out what we're going to do when we get there? Seeing as we're _so_ close."

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen. Shino, are you listening?"

Shino took one hand of the reigns and gave a small wave, indicating that yes, he was listening.

"The first thing we have to do is get Neji to the hospital. We'll get passed the entrance gates and then we'll head straight there. Once he's got a room and being given a full examination, we'll bring the girls back to the orphanage. Afterwards, we'll go see Lady Tsunade and give her a mission report."

"Sounds like a plan." Not the best one, but in this case they really couldn't tell what was going to happen.

King Kaoru had sent a letter to Lady Tsunade informing her of their success and what they'd done, and it must have reached her by now. Depending on who Tsunade shared this information with, no one or everybody could be aware of the details.

Slowly the Hokage monument became larger, as did the rest of the village. And after a while, they were able to spot the village gates in the distance. The got closer and closer, ever so slowly...

"We're home!" The girls wiggled until they were placed on the ground and they began to hop excitedly around them, knowing that they weren't allowed to run ahead, but also needing to get their energy out.

"We're home." Lee repeated, tasting the words. They were marvelous.

Their carriage eventually made it to the entrance. Gai stepped forward and greeted the two guards.

"Hello! We've come back from a mission. It's in the utmost urgency that we have to go to the hospital, so I hope this will suffice." Gai said, pointing towards his hitai-ate. Even then, most of the people of Konoha knew him for his loud voice and eccentricity.

Unbeknownst to them, the gate watchers had already been told of their arrival time, and indicated they could walk in before Gai had finished his sentence.

A fresh breeze fanned their faces. It was the air that was purely Konoha, and they breathed in as much as they could. They don't remember taking the steps, but somehow they were passed the gates and headed towards the hospital, seeing people on the way and hardly taking the time to greet them.

They weren't really acquainted with any of the people who waved at them. Seen them on the streets from time to time, but they weren't friends, which was the only reason why they felt no gult for ignoring them.

Epona trotted, huffing happily now that she was surrounded by people. She had really been pushed to her limits the last few days, but she could sense their urgency and never rebelled against them. They weren't harsh either, never used a whip against her, and for that she was grateful. Now, what had all these humans so full of emotion? That, she couldn't figure out.

The hospital grew closer, and they spotted a familiar figure waiting outside, clearly for them. She smiled as she spotted them and began to jog towards them, waving enthusiastically.

"Shizune! It's nice to see you!" Gai called out to her

"It's good to see you too! I heard that the mission was successful, congratulations. I'm sure you're all ecstatic about having Neji back amongst your ranks. I'm aware of his condition and was sent by Lady Tsunade to prepare a room for him in advance. Mrs. Nara agreed to take care of the horse until we find a home for it, she should be here soon, until then you can just leave all of this here and I'll have someone keep an eye on it." Shizune spoke fast, hardly stopping to breathe. She was finished by the time they made it to the hospital entrance.

"That's wonderful." Gai said, thankful that all the planning had been taken care of for him. He just really wanted to turn his brain on 'off' for a little while.

"We also have a room prepared for these two," Shizune said, indicating the two chlidren who were walking around the carriage and the group, still bundles of energy, "To give them a check up, make sure everything's good. Gai, you're listed down as his emergency contact, so you'll have to fill out the paperwork. Lee and Tenten can get the girls and Neji inside while we take care of that."

"Lee, Tenten, can you get them all inside?" He asked his students, who nodded.

"Neji is room 42, and the girls 44." Shizune informed them. She walked over to Shino who was in the midst of separating Epona from the carriage, but still listening to them, "Shino, Lady Tsunade has this letter for Hiashi Hyuga, Neji's uncle. We haven't been able to contact him since you left, or even before then... She wanted to know if you could personally take this to him, and inform him that Neji's back home." She handed him a small white scroll.

"I'll bring this to him once I've finished here."

"Mrs. Nara should be here any minute to take care of it." She told him, thinking that he hadn't heard that part.

"Her. Of her. She's been worked over time these last few days. She deserves to have this harness removed."

"Oh." Shizune was a little stumped as to what to say, so she just nodded, "Okay. Whenever you can bring that letter to him, it'll be appreciated. Thank you, Shino."

She didn't remember him caring about such things. Perhaps Kiba was rubbing off on him. After all, Akamaru was an animal that knew what being overworked meant, and he had no qualms about telling his master about it.

She returned to Gai and gestured for him to follow her. Lee and Tenten had disappeared into the back of the carriage, she assumed to assemble their things and prepare Neji to be moved. The two adults made their way into the hospital and over to the main desk.

"Daisuke, can you keep an eye on the horse and carriage outside for a couple minutes? Thanks." She went around to the other side of the desk and started fiddling through her papers until she found the one's she was looking for. She came back around to stand next to Gai. "Here's the paperwork. Just fill it in as best as you can."

Before she could step away from him, he stopped her, "Shizune? You said outside that you hadn't been able to reach Hiashi. In... A couple weeks now?"

"That's about it, yes. Lady Tsunade tried to get him to visit her several times, she assumed he ought to know about what was happening. We got no response from him. Two days ago, when we got the letter from King Kaoru, we sent him a message telling him the good news. We've pretty much given up. I accidentally thought he was Neji's emergency contact and sent him another message yesterday telling him that he would need to fill out the paperwork. He didn't even reply to tell me I was wrong..."

"He'll come around. He's just... Stubborn."

She sighed, and smiled lightly, "I suppose." Suddenly her smile brightened, "Oh! Lady Tsunade wanted me to let you know that she'll be undertaking his treatment, so you know he'll be in the best of hands at all times."

His whole face lit up at the bit of information, "That's fantastic!"

"I thought so, too. Now, you can fill the paperwork in the waiting room, I'll come get it later. Lee and Tenten will be joining you soon, once the kids are settled. I'll start the check ups and treaments as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Shizune."

**OoOoO**

Shino left Epona once Daisuke came out of the hospital, not really trusting the stranger to take care of her, but knowing that Mrs. Nara would be arriving shortly. As Shikamaru's mother she couldn't not be trustworthy.

He'd never really _met_ Hiashi Hyuga before. He'd seen him, had heard him speak, but had never spoken to him directly. Nobody could consider this moment exciting, but he was... Entrigued. Hinata didn't talk about him, and neither did Kiba (who often went to pick up their female teammate when they were having a team dinner or something), and Kiba talked about everyone. Wether it be good or bad.

No matter. Unlike most of the world's population, Shino wasn't anxious or afraid at the prospect of having to face Hiashi. After all, all he had to do was give him a letter.

He'd go see Hinata while he's there, make sure she knows the news. Shino thought it was highly possible that Hiashi had simply been ignoring the letters from Lady Tsunade, and hadn't even opened them. He probably didn't even know what was going on, and thus his daughters wouldn't either.

Hm... Or was he not supposed to say anything yet?

If only Shizune had mentioned that part to him.

Once at the Hyuga compound, he had no choice but to ask for directions. A woman passing by indicated which way he had to go if he was to find the head of the clan, and he went in search. Surely he wouldn't be that hard to find.

"Shino!"

He stopped in his stride and turned to his teammate who had popped out from one of the rooms he passed by, and waited for her to get to his side before greeting her, "Hinata."

"How are you?" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze. Knowing that he didn't really like hugs, she let go quickly. She simply had to get that out of her system.

"I'm good, and how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. How's Neji? You brought him back right? Where was he? Is he alright? Where is he now? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be handing in your mission report? I assume you got back just this morning, right?"

"Our mission was successful, and we found Neji in Amegakure, where we had assumed he would be. He's currently in the hospital getting treated, but he should be fine. I'm on my way to give your father this letter, telling him just that."

"He's in the hospital? But why?"

"He's in some kind of self-induced coma. He's been unconscious for several days now."

"A coma?" Her voice rose in pitch, and he put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her.

"He'll be fine. Shizune was at the hospital when we arrived. He's in good hands."

"I... I hope so..." Her eyes went downcast, showing her obvious distress.

"Can you bring me to your father? Once I give him this letter you can come with me to the hospital. We won't be allowed into the room, but you can wait with the rest of Team Gai, if it'll make you feel better."

She smiled, "That sounds good. Alright, come with me. We're not far from his office."

**OoOoO**

They hadn't really made themselves 'at home' in the carriage, making it easy to clear out. They had their own packs, a bag of necessaries for the girls, a bag of food, and the IV unit.

Tenten was carrying most of the items, the girls a bag each, and Lee took care of taking out their teammate. Lee was shocked by his teammate's frail state, light and thin, pale and clearly weak. At least now he knew he could do something about it. He wouldn't have to just stand around and wait. Well, yes, but...

He was still reassured!

The group entered the hospital, Tenten momentarily stopping to drop off some of the bags near her teacher in the waiting room, then rejoining her teammate in his search for the rooms.

It wasn't a very large hospital, so they didn't have much trouble finding it. It helped that there were signs on the walls indicating which hall lead to which numbers...

They found room 42 and stepped inside. The beeping of several machines met their ears, and they saw that the room was indeed ready for a patient. All that was missing was the patient himself. The walls were white and blinding, the bed covers were tucked in tight, it was a single room filled with different machines, half of which weren't being used.

Tenten put the rest of their things on one of two chairs against the furthest wall, and Lee placed their teammate on the hospital bed, attempting to make him comfortable.

"Lee, Tenten, hi!"

They turned towards the entrace, seeing Sakura in the doorway. At the sound of a stranger's voice the two girls immediately took hold of the nearest leg, one which belonged to Lee, the other to Tenten. They were apparently still on edge after everything...

"Hey, Sakura." They greeted her.

"It's good to see you! And I'm assuming that these are the girls I need to check over, huh?" Sakura bent down to look at them, but they simply hid their faces.

"You're taking care of them?" Tenten asked, and Sakura nodded, straightening up.

"Mia, Zoey, come here." Tenten said, getting to her knees. The two girls walked into her open arms, "Girls, this is Sakura, she's a nurse here. She's going to look you over to make sure you're healthy. She's not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Can you stay with us?" Zoey asked.

"I'll take you to your room, but I can't stay too long. I'll have to go join my sensei and teammate after a little while."

"Can it be a long while?" Mia added.

She smiled, "We'll see." She stood up and took their hands into her own, leading them out of the room, "Lee, let sensei know I'll be there shortly."

"Will do!" He gave her a salute, and she and Sakura left the room to go to the next one over to settle in the two girls. He looked back at his teammate, and he felt bad about leaving him alone, so he stayed by his side, waiting for someone to show up.

"Neji... When are you going to wake up? It's been so long. We need you in our team, Neji. It's not the same at all without you there. Everything makes more sense when you're there, telling us what's supposed to make sense..." Lee sighed. He doubted he was being heard. If Neji were listening, he would surely have woken up by now, right?

It was after a couple minutes of waiting did someone show up. He heard the footsteps and he turned to the doorway, wondering who was going to be taking care of his teammate. There was only one person he could trust with him, not because he didn't trust people, but because Neji was so precious to them that no one but the best could look after him.

"Lady Tsunade!" He was beyond ecstatic to see their Hokage in the doorway. If anyone could make Neji better, it would be her.

"Lee." She greeted with a small smile. "Go see Gai. I need some room to get my job done here. Shizune will come give you all a status report as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade!" He flew past her and out of the room, giving her all the space she needed.

Tsunade put a hand to the boy's forehead, laying her palm over the caged bird seal, and a green glow began to fill the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I decided to split this day up in two because I realized that it's gonna be quite a busy day... This chapter takes place in about the first hour of the day, so... Yeah. I hope you don't mind it being separated, this ought to be the last time for this story. I think.<p>

I'd like to thank **BeautifulDesertFoxglove **(yes, I knew it was you dear!), **darkstardragon432, BakerofBananaBread **(I love my readers just as much as my reviewers! I just can only personally thank the latter.), **itanejiluver, Any-Clan, AUehara, Reina Kuran, **and **Kura'Baee **(if you're at this chappie yet) for all of the reviews! They truly make me happy! And yes, even if you don't review, I still love you all!

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	45. Day 39 Part 2

**Day 39 Part 2**

"Father? Shino's here to see you."

Hinata had taken her teammate to her father's office, as she'd promised. She'd knocked on the door and opened it slowly, waiting for something from her father, a 'come in' or 'go away'. There'd been nothing, so she'd spoken.

She further opened the door, keeping her eyes on the ground as she always did when near her father. She didn't know if he was looking at her, or ignoring her and continuing his paperwork. She hated being in his office.

She didn't like the desk or the bookshelves filled with family history and notes and finances and other things she didn't care to understand. Most of all, she didn't like how it was the one room in the entire compound where her father always was. Nowhere near his daughters, or family, or friends. Away from everybody. So... Isolated.

"I don't have time for pointless visits. Either state your business quickly or get out."

Hiashi did not raise his head from his work, his pen gliding across a page, reading the words and signing on dotted lines where he needed to. Hinata turned to her teammate, and gave him an encouraging smile, trying to wordlessly assure him it was going to be fine. Although she need not have bothered, Shino either didn't notice or care about the tension in the air.

Shino stepped into the office, closing the door softly behind himself, allowing his teammate to be left out of the room as he knew she wanted. She didn't want to be there any longer than she had to be.

"Hiashi, sir, I have for you a letter from Lady Tsunade." He said, straight to the point as he usually was. His steps lead him to the front of Hiashi's large oak desk, covered by stacks of papers and documents, reminding him briefly of Tsunade's own desk. He set the scroll on top of them all.

"Tell her I'll get to it, when I get to it. There's no need for her to rush me." Hiashi moved the scroll to the side, not looking at it for more than a moment.

"Neji's back. He's unconscious and a bit under the weather mind you, but he's in one piece and relatively healthy."

Hiashi looked up from his work, his pen stopping mid-stroke, "That's..."

Shino fixed his sunglasses, causing the lens to reflect in the light, "Now, this is merely a suggestion, but I think Neji would appreciate having you there at the hospital with him. It would also be easier for you to play out your facade of pretending to care for him if you were somewhere near him, don't you think?"

A hand hit the desk with force as Hiashi stood up from his large pillowed seat with a burning glare set on the teenager, "Who do you think you are to be suggesting that I don't care about my nephew? You're just a child, you don't understand."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand, and I won't lie and say I do. I'm simply an outside point of view. But, if you wish to prove me wrong, a good place to start would be with that letter. While you read that, I will go to the hospital with Hinata who is waiting for me outside that door, and with Hanabi who I sent a message to as I was on my way here." Shino turned around and walked right out of the office.

He had no idea why he was so frustrated. Tenten's mood swings were taking their toll on him, maybe...

**OoOoO**

Tsunade was unhappy with what she was seeing, but not upset. Healing his injuries would be a simple task, but she didn't like exactly what were the injuries.

She began with the boy's head, finding no damage to the skull. There were some bruises on the scalp, showing clear signs of hair tugging, at that she pursed her lips but was still okay. A bit of hair pulling was fine, especially having such long hair, Neji was probably used to it. (Although probably not _too_ used to it. There was probably no second warning for such an action...) His cheeks were hollowed out, but so was the rest of his body. The malnutrition had taken its toll on him fast.

She found many small bruises, or one large one, she couldn't tell right away, around his neck. At first she thought it was a set of strong hands that had done the work, then she looked closer and saw that it was more than one set of hands. Maybe two, three.

Next, she headed towards his chest, removing the white shirt that Team Gai had apparently found him wearing. It wasn't his usual clothing style, but she had to admit, it certainly suited the environment.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that he looked like a new gennin after a rough training session. All black and blue, and bloody. Her eyes narrowed in on his left shoulder, finding the outline of an old cut, done by... Yes. A kunai, she deduced upon closer inspection. The cut was neat, as if done slowly and precisely. It took her a moment to realize the cut, or actually cuts, formed a word. Innocence. That was... Strange.

Unfortunately, she was too late to keep it from scarring. She'd hoped that, after everything, he at least wouldn't be stuck with a physical reminder of what had happened. He was tough, she told herself, a little thing like a scar wouldn't do anything. Continuing on to the next area, her mind was still on that one word, wondering what was the importance behind it, and why did it have to be carved on the shoulder of a child whom she considered to be relatively innocent for a shinobi.

His arms had more hand-shapped bruises decorating them. From his upper arm to his wrists. The only thing she could think to explain it was that Neji was dragged everywhere he went, and some cuts around his wrists show that he at some point was wearing handcuffs. His nails were chipped, broken, dirty, and his cuticles were a mess. It almost looked as if he'd been trying to dig his way out of the asylum. The skin at the end of his fingers was dry and red, showing that even without nails he didn't give up. She almost wished he would have, because she knew that failed attempts were more difficult on the shinobi's psyche than not trying at all.

She left the hands alone after healing up the skin, and went back to his chest. Slight bruising, nothing broken and no internal damage, but as she kept going lower, she saw large, dark bruises on his hip bones. Hand marks, that was easy enough to figure out. She followed them, figuring that Neji had been held down from the front and back, as there were more than one set of hands that had done the work. A dreadful feeling washed over her, and she followed the bruises down to the top of his pants. They continued down, that she was certain. She pulled down the side of his pants, getting a better look at his waist and hips. Definite bruising there.

Normally, she didn't give a damn about undressing her patients completely. Nothing she hadn't seen before. But this was Neji Hyuga. He was one of the shinobi she had stupidly grown a soft spot for. She couldn't look, couldn't confirm her own suspicions. Besides, Neji would definitely throw a fit about his personal space if he were awake. Knowing this, knowing that a nurse with no liaison with the child out to do the work, she stopped.

"Shizune?" She called out, stepping out of the room.

"Yes, my Lady?" Shizune had been in the room next door, waiting in case she was needed.

"Get Dr. Hiwatari in here please."

"Is everything okay? Is he alright?"

"I... Come." Tsunade said, opening the door and ushering in her apprentice.

"Okay..." Shizune was clearly afraid, knowing that this was not a good sign. She followed her teacher to the bed, where the child remained, sound asleep. Or so she wished... But no, the coma was still very present. "What is it?"

She showed her the bruising around the hip bones, "This is what."

"Oh, my... Do you think...?"

"First rule about medicine has always been, and ought to always be, get out of the room if you think you might get emotional."

"I... I understand. I'll go get Dr. Hiwatari." Shizune knew that Tsunade was attached to many of her shinobi, and she was also aware that this was something nobody close to the victim should have to heal. Especially not without the patients consent.

The two doctors left the child's room, Shizune going to get the other doctor as she'd said she would, and Tsunade went to take a look at the two girls that had also been brought in for a check-up. It was probably done by now, but she would at least look over their charts while she waited. When she entered the room, Sakura was just finishing up.

"How are they?"

The girls were laying in their beds, playing with dolls Sakura must have found somewhere. There was a definite hospital feel to the room, the smell of antibiotics and antiseptics that never went away, the white sheets and walls, and beeping machines that few even understood the importance of littering the small area, but Mia and Zoey somehow managed to get passed it and enjoy themselves. Tsunade knew they would have a seed of psychological hurt in them for their lives, maybe one day blooming into full-out fear and anxieties, and maybe not. She hoped for them that it would never develop into anything serious. She really hoped.

Sakura grabbed her charts and gestured to the door, asking silently to talk outside. The girls didn't even notice their exit, too wrapped up in their game to take the time to look up.

"So?" Tsunade asked once the door was closed behind them, leaving them standing in the hall with a couple other nurses and doctors.

"Mia has anemia, but in its first stages so with iron tablets for several months she'll be fine. We'll have to keep an eye on her though, this could cause problems when she gets old enough to start her menstruation. She has an ear infection, she'll need to use ear drops for two weeks, but she gets them often apparently so there won't be any fuss about that. Otherwise, a few bumps and bruises that's all."

"And Zoey?"

"She appears to have an excellent immune system, because all she has is a few scratches and bruises as well."

"That's excellent. And have you gotten any information about what happened to them?"

"They drifted away from parental supervision, got kidnapped, and were brought to Ame. They were locked up in a room, fed once a day, for a couple weeks, I think. It may have been three weeks, I can't be sure."

"Any... Emotional trauma?"

It took Sakura a moment to understand the question, but when she caught on, she sighed, "I don't think so. They're both scared and they'll have trust issues for quite some time, but I don't think they went through anything any worse than being locked away... But it's hard to be sure. At least I do know for sure that there was no phsyical signs of trauma."

"That's good. Just make sure they get everything they need."

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled and bowed her head, "I'm going to go get the medicine for Mia, and I'll let Team Gai know the girls are alright. Tenten's probably worried. She wanted to stay, but her team needs her, so..." She sighed, smiling sadly. Not about anything in particular, just... The events were making her sad.

Tsunade nodded, dismissing her student.

Then she had to wait. Wait for Shizune to return with Dr. Hiwatari. Wait while the doctor looked over her patient. Wait for results. Now she understood how Team Gai must be feeling. It sucked knowing that there was nothing she could do but wait.

Wait... Wait... Wait...

Shizune put a hand on her shoulder to get her out of her thoughts, and she gave her apprentice a reassuring smile. She was fine.

She just hated waiting.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello my precious readers! This chapter was supposed to be longer, finishing the day, actually... But my computer is still broken and I'm temporarily using someone else's. I don't have much time on it, that's why this is all I could manage in like, a month... But I was hoping it would be better than nothing...? I'm really sorry. I'm hoping to get my computer back this week. Crossing my fingers!<p>

I don't have much time left, so if I wanna upload this, I gotta skip my wonderful list of reviewers for this chapter. Sorry darlings, but next chappie I'll do a recap for you lovelies!

Thank you, and yes, still on temporary hiatus...  
>-MewMew<p> 


	46. Day 39 Part 3

**Chapter 46 - Day 39 Part 3**

By the afternoon hours, the waiting room had tripled in the amount of waiting people.

The firsts to join them had been Shino, Hinata, and Hanabi. Tenten came soon after, once assured that the girls were going to be alright. Kiba was next, having gone looking for his teammates at the Hokage tower, only to be told by Kakashi (the temporary replacement) that they were at the hospital. Team Ten followed, having been filled in by Kakashi upon their return from their mission. Sakura went to sit with them after giving the girls their medication and more toys. Eventually even Kakashi came by to see them, in the process giving Gai some adult company.

Despite the amount of people showing up, time did not go by quickly. It was still early afternoon by the time Tsunade came out of the teenage shinobi's room with Dr. Hiwatari's assessement and a full report. Several of the people in the waiting room stood on her entrance, and she gave them a small comforting smile.

"We've got quite a crowd here." She said loud enough for them all to hear, but directed the words to Shizune, who stood by her side.

If the situation were slightly less grave, she'd find the sight amusing. The sheer nerves on their faces was almost comical. Wrung hands, shifting eyes, bitten lips, and tapping feet showed their anxiousness to know the news, but their mouths were closed. At least they were able to keep themselves from shouting out questions.

"Gai? Come with me please."

The teacher had already been standing, and walked towards her at her words. He signaled for his two students to remain behind, already knowing that otherwise they would follow, and left the area with her. Everybody else went back to sitting down and doing whatever they could to keep themselves busy. At least they were assured that things were finally advancing and that in no time at all they'd be hearing news on their friend's health.

It was standard procedure, after all, that the emergency contact ought to learn the details first and then they would share the news with whomever else wanted to hear it.

Tsunade led Gai into an empty office, accompanied by Shizune, and they all remained standing -ignoring the chairs- due to their nerves making them unable to sit still.

"Have you finished the evaluation?" Gai asked, breaking the silence that had settled.

"Yes." She proceeded to explain the physical injuries to him. "Scrapes, bruises, his left wrist is sprained and in need of a cast, we'll have to give him a Tetanus shot, with those cuts we don't know what bacteria could have gotten in, so we'll definitely keep an eye out for infection. Malnutrition is evident and we'll keep him on a strict diet of supplements and vitamins, given to him through tubes and I.V for now. We agree with Doctor Hanashiko. It's most certainly a self-induced coma. We found a large amount of benzodiazepine in his system. It's a knock-out drug. Usually wears off after twenty-four hours, at the most. With that amount, maybe reaching forty-eight hours. We believe it might have to do with trauma."

"Trauma?" Gai repeated, uneasy.

"Yes. I had Doctor Hiwatari take a look at him and there were very clear signs of abuse." She hesitated for only a fraction of a moment. She was a doctor, she was used to giving out unhappy news. She could manage this. "Sexual abuse."

That's when Gai sat down, his face ashen and his hands trembling lightly. For a man who was not afraid to cry, tears didn't come. The horror more overwhelming than the sadness. "W-What?"

"You heard." She wasn't harsh, just knew that he didn't need to hear it again. "There's no long-term damage, and we're running tests to see if he's been transmitted anything, the main thing there is to worry about is the psychological damage. We're very certain that it was all non-conscensual and there's hardly any doubt at all that he'll need a therapist once this is over."

"He'll... He'll wake up though, right? I mean, he'll wake up and he'll be okay. He'll make it through this, won't he?"

The desperation in his eyes was enough to break through her doctor shield, and she gave him a comforting smile, "I can't say anything for sure, but I have high hopes."

**OoOoO**

Gai remained seated for a half hour, letting the knowledge sink in and planning what he was going to tell the people in the waiting room. Tsunade told him it was up to him what to say, and he knew right away that he was going to say as little as possible. Neji deserved his privacy, especially with something so private and traumatic. Gai gathered up his courage and went out to greet the crowd of people waiting for news.

"Scrapes, bruises, a sprained wrist, some shots, and a constant I.V, and he should be up and about in no time!" He told them, keeping it simple, "We just need to wait for the drugs to wear off and then he'll be out of that coma."

Their joy was intoxicating and he soon fell in step with their smiles, but he still couldn't push aside the knowledge that his smile was half-forced. Would he ever be able to smile again now that he knew what he'd put his student through?

Would Neji ever forgive him for what had happened to him? Did he even deserve forgiveness?

Neji didn't wake up that day.

* * *

><p>AN: ... Is there anything I can say? It really doesn't feel like there's anything I can say to make it up to you guys for the wait, especially for this short chapter. I'm a terrible person for taking so long to update when I promised not to be such a procrastinator, but I just lost inspiration there for a while. I'm back now, and this story is pulling into the close, so I will be updating now. I'm taking this story off Hiatus as of tonight.<p>

I have excuses, but they are numerous and I don't want to bore anyone, so...

The most important thing I must do is my list of wonderful reviewers for the last couple chapters. Without you guys, I might not have continued writing this, but I will, and I will finish this. Thanks to **Angelheart17, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Death-Note-Fan89, StarCatcher1858, darkstardragon432, Any-Clan, AUehara, DebbieKun3, Reina Kuran, itanejiluver, BCG, tsunachi, Guest, **and **Kitsune1818**. There's no way I can put into words how amazing you all are!

If you've lost interest in this story, I don't blame you at all, and I sincerely thank you for having come to this point anyways! All of you are fabulous and amazing and made of awesome.

Thank you all, so much, and I am so, so, so sorry,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	47. Day 40 and 41

**Chapter 47 - Day 40**

The waiting room had thinned out significantly. Promises of letting people know when things would move forward were thrown around and soon only several people remained. Gai, guilt-ridden and solemn, Tenten and Lee, worried for their teacher but not asking, and Hinata, knowing something was amiss but staying silent. It was a very quiet room.

The four surrounded Neji's bed, sitting and simply waiting.

Hour one. Talking to the comatose boy.

Hour two. Sharing stories about said boy with the other room's occupants.

Hour three. Sitting. Moping. Hoping.

Hour four. Talking again, trying to get through the thick atmosphere.

Hour five. Giving up on chit chat and just accepting the thick atmosphere.

Hour six. Food, drinks, walking, getting air.

Hour nine. Everyone's back in the room.

Hour ten. No changes.

Hour eleven. Visiting hours are over. There's nothing left to say.

They don't say goodbye. They don't even look at each other. There's just... Nothing to say.

Gai leaves, pale and feeling so alone. Tenten invites over Lee so they can spend the night watching movies and pretending everything is okay. Hinata goes home to give excuses to her little sister as to why their hero is still in a coma. Hanabi won't believe her, but it's the thought that counts.

And Hiashi? He'll be looking at the letter from Tsunade, delivered to him by Shino, and he'll wonder why things are the way they are. 

**Day 41  
><strong>

****"That movie you really hate? Yeah, we watched it last night. It really is awful. Musicals are best left for the enthusiasts."

"We also watched that action one you like, the one where things go slow at one point."

"_The Matrix_."

"Yeah, that one. It's funner when you watch it with us though..."

"Everyone's real worried about you. It'd be really great if you would, you know, wake up soon. That's be... That's be really great."

Tenten fell into silence and Lee pursed his lips to stop more tears. He'd cried enough. They wanted to be there for their teammate when he woke up, but it was so hard to see him laying there, immobile, so pale and fragile, with an I.V in his left hand and a mask over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't stop breathing. It wasn't completely unusual, but they didn't know the full extent of the damage, because they _knew_ their sensei was holding out on them, and the lack of knowledge scared them.

What could be so bad that Gai would hold it from them? But they didn't dare ask. There must be reason for it, and they'd accept it.

"They're scared, Neji. And so am I."

Gai spoke to his unconscious student once the other two left for lunch. He closed the door to keep them in silence, breaking it only now that no one could overhear.

"I... I wish I'd been better prepared. I should have stopped them from getting you. I should... If I'd been paying closer attention I'd have known. But you did good, Neji. Akahiko told us about you looking out for him and I know you would have done your best to protect those kids, and I'm sure you did the best you could and that it was a lot for them, but I wish someone would have been there to protect you. It should never have... I never thought they'd... So young, Neji. You're so young. Happy belated birthday, by the way, I'm not sure you even knew your birthday was coming. You're not much of a fan of birthdays..."

He trailed off, losing himself in memories of birthdays and gifts and cake, of hate-filled glares that slowly transformed into indulging smiles, shifting eyes and a present in outstretched hands. There were so many good memories. How many bad ones had Neji gained in that place?

What would his confident student be like now that he'd been broken into an indeterminable amount of pieces? Maybe he'd grow past it, some did, but some didn't and that was what scared Gai the most. There'd been few hugs in the past, but now would Neji flinch away in fear instead of annoyance? He couldn't understand why anyone would do such a thing to such a young child, but Gai was aware of the perversions in the world.

Child trafficking being a pretty key example after all. At least that was done for good now. All those young children would go home to their parents, or at least in orphanages that would help them grow and mature into adults, not slaves.

"I don't know what's going to happen from this point on, but I'll do whatever I can to help you get through this. I won't- I can't ask you to forgive me for this, that would be asking too much, but I hope you'll let me help you. It's the least I can do. If you ask me to leave you alone, to never speak to you, I'll do it, I will, but only if I know you'll be okay."

Footsteps were drawing nearer, and he reached out a hand to fix the long brown tresses, the touch mostly to reassure himself that yes, his student was home.

"You'll be okay, I'm sure of it. You're too good and too strong to let this hold you back."

He pulled back his hand and folded them in his lap, shifting in his seat and preparing himself to sit quietly and listen to his students share stories that he would bring them all to simpler times.

Neji didn't wake up that day either.

* * *

><p>AN: Hola amigos(as)! This is an update in less than five months! Woot! Lolz, another shortie, but I mashed up two days to make it go by quicker and get towards the rest sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

I'm so ecstatic to know that you're all still looking forward to this story, it truly means a lot that you'll stick with me despite the long hiatus, you're all amazing readers and people! So, thanks to **AUehara, tsunachi, LeoChimeraHeart, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Angelheart17, StarCatcher1858, darkstardragon432, Koutei's Empress, Any-Clan, Reina Kuran, **and **itanejiluver**. For those of you who read my other stories, I should be getting around to them soon as well, so don't lose interest in those ones either!

Thank you, you fabulous people,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	48. Day 42

**Chapter 48 - Day 42**

"I'm really sorry, Gai, but there's only so much we can do. He's been out for about a week and you know the chances of the patient waking up after 48 hours are low. I'm not going to force you not to go, but I do recommend, as both a doctor and a friend, that you all spend some time away for a little while. At least go out for a couple hours to have a proper meal, for heaven's sake!"

"Lee, Tenten, could you...?" Gai asked, and his students accepted the message. The two left their teammate's room, where the three of them had been sitting around, waiting for any signs of awareness from his unconscious form. Tsunade had come in, pitying their sadness and longing for them to get past it, suggested they spend some time away from the hospital for a little while. "Tell me honestly. Do you think he's going to wake up?"

"I... Honestly don't know."

Gai nodded in defeat. No matter how good a doctor Tsunade was, she couldn't predict the outcome of this event. "Alright, we'll go out for lunch."

She smiled softly, "Try to have a good time, alright?"

"We'll try." He promised, giving her his own little smile.

"Good, and don't worry, if there's anything at all, we'll let you know right away."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

**OoOoO**

A coma victim may open their eyes or seize or move during their comatose state, resulting in hope in the family members, but pity from the hospital staff who are aware that the agitation is completely normal and in no way a sign that the patient is going to awaken any time soon.

Tsunade waved her hand in front of the lavender eyes, and she shined her lights upon the blown pupils. No change in the size of the pupils, but... The eyes followed her hand and if she saw correctly, she couldn't be sure, his lips had parted slightly. And then his eyelids closed and didn't reopen.

She sighed, but there was a little spark of hope within her. A week wasn't too long, she'd seen a ten-year coma patient wake up once. Neji wasn't out of the game yet, she knew this quite well. She just was afraid of bringing up Gai's hopes when there was still a high chance that it would all fall apart. She'd put it in her report, but otherwise keep this to herself. Just in case.

She put the patient files on the end of his bed for the nurses to look at when they fixed up his medication, and continued on her round.

_What...? I don't..._

**OoOoO**

The letter remained on the edge of his desk, open and readable at the corner of his eyes.

The large oak desk was too big, the room was too small, the shelves too close to him, and his clothes were suddenly suffocating. He needed air... Was it his fault he wound up at the hospital? It was the only place on his mind lately, of course his subconscious would take him there. He hadn't even thought about where he was going before he stepped through the doors and was standing in front of the receptionist. He'd come this far, why not give her his nephew's name and see him for a few minutes?

Might as well, since he was there. By complete and utter fluke.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Room 42."

He'd been in the hospital often recently, he realized. Twice in a month. The first time he'd left in a rush, that pink-haired nurse and the newborns too much for him. No, he'd gotten bored. That was it. How could some girl and some babies be too much for him? Silly. Very, very silly.

Why was he here? His nephew would be fine, if he wasn't, it wasn't his problem. He had a clan to run, he had no time to be wasting on a branch member... But Neji had to protect his daughter, he had to make sure that he would be fit to do so once he was back to health. Yes, that was enough reason to check up on him...

The door was open, and he walked in, after being sure that there was nobody in there, of course.

He grimaced, but he didn't say a word. He'd thought he could handle this, he'd seen so much worse after all, but here lay the seventeen year old boy that he'd held so long ago in his arms... He wanted that again. He wanted to hold his nephew and make him better, but that wasn't going to happen. Couldn't happen. Their family, their name, was more important than some _affection_. Far more important.

His hand, against his judgement, reached out to brush aside some loose hair. As his fingers brushed the broken, damp hair - from a recent sponge bath, he mused over the state of his beloved nephew. His heart clenched, and he quickly retracted his hand. No, not the time. He had to figure out how long his nephew would be out of action, to know what precautions to take for his daughter during the waiting time.

Knowing that speaking with Tsunade would lead to question and queries that he didn't care to answer, he took the folder from the end of the bed and went through the details. He couldn't ask Tsunade, or Gai, and his nephew surely wouldn't tell him, so he had to get the information on his own, even if that meant going against hospital protocol.

He nearly dropped the folder.

Hastily, he returned the patient files back to their desginated area, and he fled.

He should have known better than to go to the hospital. He should have known it wouldn't go well. He should have _known_ not to look at those damn papers. His poor, poor nephew, his little baby boy, tortured in such a... bad, bad way. He couldn't even think about it!

"I'll go back to work and hope for the best. Yes, this'll work itself out. I can't do anything for him and I'd just be in the way if I come back. I don't need to be here. I don't. I have too many things to take care of. Too much work, too much paperwork. I can't take the time to come here, not again. Gai can take care of this, and Tsunade. They'll take care of him, because I can't. I've got work to do."

His words soothed his worry, his fear, and his uncertainty about the diagnosis. There was nothing he could do, so he'd push the situation to the back of his mind. It wasn't his business.

**OoOoO**

"_How about this, two men walk into a bar, one asks for some H20, and the second guys says he wants some H20 too. The second one dies. Now that's one bad science joke if I ever knew one._"

"_I don't get it._"

"_The dose will have to be boosted, there's not enough calcium in his blood._"

"_Akamaru and I've been working on this technique, you'll love it, it'll go perfectly with your Byakugan._"

"_Lady Tsunade, Doctor Hyatsu needs you in room 28._"

"_Let's go have some supper, Gai, get you off that chair._"

"_Lights off._"

_Where am I...?_

* * *

><p>AN : Oh my gosh, you are all amazing! (I went through some reviews and realized I'd been asked what anemia is and never answered... So here it be. It's a shortage of iron. Most common in females since we lose so much during our monthly times. Grow pale, hair loss, fragile nails, frailty, all that good stuff.).<p>

Okee, thanks you to **StarCatcher1858, Angelheart17, AUehara, darkstardragon432, Koutei's Empress, EatEmUp, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Death-Note-Fan89, Ariana, AceAmi, **and **Black Roses** for all their fantabulous reviews on the last chapter and thank you to all my readers, for being awesome.

This took a little while to come out, the next one might too, it's nearing exams so all our projects are due at the same time so... I'll do my best!

Thank you reading!  
>-MewMew<br>PS: I have a Tumblr now, under the same username if you wanna check it out.


	49. Day 43

**Chapter 49 - Day 43**

"I kinda wanted ramen for lunch instead. It's been a while."

_Lee...?_

"Then we'll go get ramen at Ichiraku's."

_That's Tenten..._

"We'll go later, now Tenten you need to go see Sakura. The girls will be leaving soon and they won't leave quietly if you don't show up."

_And that's Sensei._

_It's been so long... Haven't dreamt about this in so long... So, so long. I've missed this - them. It's too much, too much - I need to open my eyes. Get these voices out of my head. No more dreams, too late for that now. Open your eyes Neji Hyuuga, dreams are for children. Why won't my eyes opening? They're so heavy, there's no way I'll ever get them open..._

The heart monitor picks up a little speed, but not enough to be noticed by the room's occupants. Within moments it slows back down.

**OoOoO**

"Mia, Zoey, it's time to go." Tenten said gently, attempting to pry the two girls away from where they had latched onto her legs.

"We'll miss you." Mia's voice was muffled, her face firmly planted against Tenten's leg, yet words coherent enough for her to catch.

"I'll miss you too, but it's time for the both of you to get home."

They let go of her legs long enough for her to bend down and give them each a tight hug. She knew she had to part from them quickly, or else this would go on for far too long and would hurt far more than she was emotionally capable of at the moment, and so she pulled away and pointed them in the direction of Miss Sharolyne, the orphanage caretaker. "Go on, now."

There was a couple more waves and then Sharolyne took their hands and helped them onto the carraige that would lead them away and Tenten turned around, stopping herself from looking back at the two little girls who had gone through so much and really, all she wanted to do was hug the deep-rooted pain out of them before it got out of hand. Something like this wouldn't just leave, not without scars that will surely creep up on those girls one night in the dark when their scared and anxious.

She shook her head. They weren't her responsability anymore. She had to go back to her team, check up on her boys and make sure they got some food in them. She hears the horse trot off and the carriage wheels trample over dirt and rocks, and takes that as her cue to move.

Back in the hospital, she follows the familiar route to her teammates room and convinces her teacher and friend to take an hour to eat. Lee wanted ramen, so they were going to eat it damn it, even if she had to drag them by their ears.

They went peacefully.

She dully noted how easy it had become for them to listen to instructions, when they were once a group of misfit rebels. They'd lost their fire, leaving just a spark, waiting, as had become the norm, to be reignited.

Soon, she thought, soon. She could feel it.

**OoOoO**

It's slow, and he doesn't know how long it takes, maybe he's been in the cloud of haze for days, weeks, months, maybe seconds, but he's slowly getting feeling back in his limbs. He can't move or anything, but he knows that his body is intact. That he's still in a body, and that's wonderful in and of itself. For a while he thought he might have been a floating spirit, doomed to hear the voices of his loved ones while never being able to reach them ever again.

He knows he's still in his body due to the amount of pain he's in. The drugs are strong, he can feel them, but he feels sore and icky and unpleasant, and he really just wants to nap, or move. Moving would be really nice.

There's light behind his eyelids and he aims for that. If he can open his eyes, get back to reality, it'll be okay.

It feels like the greatest effort, but he manages it. His eyes open, he begins to feel his body a little better. There's his hand, there's the other one, his feet, his toes. His chest hurts and one wrist feels heavier than the other, but there he is, starring at the white ceiling.

The blankets feel strange against his skin. It wasn't the thin, itchy one he'd become accustomed too, and the mattress was softer, but there was the white ceiling. It wasn't home, but it was normal. He hated the asylum's white walls on the first day, but right then, he didn't completely dislike it. Whatever was wrong with him, he was okay now. He could open his eyes.

Then he breathed in and found he couldn't. Not the normal way. Something was wrapped around his mouth. Was he choking? It was suffocating. He tried to lift his hand to it, but it merely rose a little off the too-soft covers before falling, limp from weakness. He couldn't breathe. It was wrapped around his mouth and his neck and suddenly the blankets were too hot and too much.

He needed space, why couldn't he get any space? He needed to move, to breathe, and what was on his face?

A beeping sound filled his ears and as he tried to breathe the beeping grew louder and faster and his own breathing sped up. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, too fast and in rhythm to the beeping. He couldn't breathe, he needed air. Oxygen, air, anything. Anything but this water, this drowning and choking and suffocation.

Suddenly his world grew fuzzy and darker, and then only dark.

**OoOoO**

They weren't gone long.

Truly, they weren't.

Forty minutes, fifty at the most.

Yet, when they return to the hospital, Tsunade can only tell them that fifteen minutes after they had left for lunch, Neji had woken up.

"It was for only about one minute, judging by the heart monitor. He woke up and promptly fell into a very aggressive panic attack, for unknown reasons. We had no choice but to inject him with a sleep aid to keep him from hurting himself any further. Because of this he probably won't wake up for several hours at least, but we know he will and we're positive about his recovery from this point on."

"What's a panic attack?" Tenten asked.

"A panic attack occurs when a person is so anxious about something, incredibly anxious to the point it's overpowering to anything else, that it makes them physically ill. They'll experience intense feeligs of fear and anxiety, shortness of breath, heart palpitations, dizzyness, and several other thingss and it's quite common in people who've experienced trauma. Some people, worst case scenario of course, can have them several times over the month, and some people can have it happen to them once in a lifetime."

"And we don't know why he got a panic attack so suddenly?"

"No, and we'll probably never know. There's nothing an outsider can do, it's all in the victims head. All we could do here was force him into sleep and hope it was a one-time thing. If there is a next time, hopefully he'll have recovered enough that we can get him through it the right way instead, with breathing exercises and slow acting medicine and whatnot. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah..." Tenten agreed.

"You can go ahead and sit with him now, he's stable. But remember, he's drugged, he probably won't wake up so don't get your hopes up. He'll probably be out for the rest of the day, most likely into tomorrow, even."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, we understand."

As predicted, he didn't wake up that night, but they were hopeful, and their spark had flared a small fraction. When they'd see those eyes open again, and hear that voice speak to them, their spark just might light back up into the inferno it was once.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello there my beloved readers! I know, it's been nearly two months again, and again, so very sorry. I'd started this chapter and wasn't really happy with it so I started again once I could really focus. Then exams and moving out of my parents place and getting my stuff together for college and my loan and looking for a new job and all that crazy stuff that goes on when you graduate high school.<p>

Life's been busy, that's all there is to it. PS: The science joke, "Two guys walks into a bar, the first asks for some H2O and the second one asks for some H2O too. The second dies." Yeah, to explain, some H2O2 (not too) is deadly. Is that explained well...?

But I'd love to thank my readers, favouriters and alerters for reading, and my list of lovelies, **itanejiluver, AceAmi, Angelheart17 **(your song of Healing seems to be working!) **darkstardragon432, StarCatcher1858, EatEmUp, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Black Roses shine at night, Ariana, **and **Any-Clan**. Seriously, you all have no idea how much your reviews inspire me and make me want to keep writing and make me really want to do well and impress you guys. You are all amazing and wonderful and lovely!

Thank you all so much for reading, the next chapter will be out shortly now that I've settled into life again,  
>-MewMew<p>

PS: Dunno if I said it, but I have a Tumblr now, under this URL, if anyone wants to check it out. Or tell me of any good blogs I should look up.


	50. Day 44

**Chapter 50 - Day 44**

"Alright there kiddo, time to change the I.V. A bit past its experation date, I should think." The nurse, Miyako, said to her sleeping patient. He wouldn't answer, of course, but it was nice to talk, especially in such a dreary place. Hospitals were depressing, and a bit of chatter helped brighten the atmosphere a little.

She pulled the needle out of Neji's hand and set about her task of changing the bag, tube, and needle.

Nobody was in the room, as she'd asked them to exit for a couple minutes. She didn't like being watched, plus her small cart of supplies took up quite a bit of room. Enough anyway, that it seemed reasonable to ask for space.

"They're so worried about you, pet, it's sweet. A few more days now and you'll be right as rain." She said, looking at the patient's left hand, the one that had the I.V attached to it before, and she set it down on the bed. "Gonna use your other hand this time, pet."

She moved to the other side of the bed and looked at his right hand and tutted happily, "This'll do just fine." She turned to grab the I.V, and noticed a twitch in the hand she was still holding.

Having worked in a hospital for over three decades, she knew the right procedure for this and the first thing she did was press the little call button. One could never tell what might happen when the patients are shinobi. Caution comes first.

She put on her soothest smile and looked into fluttering eyes. They zeroed in on her instantly and the heart monitor picked up speed. She'd read his file of course, as she should have, and knew to stay calm. One panic attack was enough for anybody.

"Hello there, pet. My name's Miyako Nadeshiko and I'm a nurse here at Konoha hospital. Everything's alright now, love, you're in a safe place. No one can hurt you here." The lavender eyes snapped shut and she slowly let go of his hand, debating on her next move. He was in that dangerous place between reckless and scared and anything could set him off.

But the scale was already tipped, because the next thing she knew there was a heavy pressure in her chest and she was sent flying across the room, her back hitting a wall. She slid to the floor, disorriented and attempting to gather her strength enough to stand, but she was a little too old to be thrown around and she was unable to do so.

The door burst open as a couple nurses stepped into the room. One came over to her and the first thing out of her mouth was, "Unstable." They would need the warning.

**OoOoO**

Team Gai was standing outside the room when they heard a crash from inside the room occupied by their teammate. Just as they stepped forward to check it out, a couple nurses rushed past them, the last of them told them to stay put with a glare they didn't want to oppose.

Gai grabbed his students and pulled them towards him in a comforting gesture, as much for himself as for them. It took a couple minutes before two nurses stepped out of the room, one of which was Miyako.

Miyako, being held straight with support from her fellow nurse, smiled softly at the team, "It's alright. He's alright." She frowned, "Well not... Not really. He's awake, but a bit frightened. Nurse Ai is trying to get through to him, but..." She shrugged, "He's not responsive. We decided to let you in, he'll definitely take better to you than us anyhow. Just don't startle him or smother him. Nurse Ai will stay with you to keep an eye on the situation, so you can go ahead and head on in."

The group of three stepped inside the room once Miyako had been helped out of the way, and they hesitated at the door.

Neji was sitting on the hospital bed, knees drawn up to his chest, his head resting on his knees and his hands covering his ears, as if trying his hardest to separate himself from his surroundings. The nurse that had stayed in the room to keep an eye on things was standing next to the bed, whispering quietly to him, attempting to calm him. She was obviously unsuccessful.

Nurse Ai spotted them and smiled softly. She stepped back and gestured towards him, "You can go ahead and talk to him if you like." She walked past them and whispered for only them to hear, "Just be careful." And she stepped into the corner of the room, keeping herself as invisible as possible.

Gai watched his female student wipe her eyes, tears already pooling down, and Lee who put a hand on her back and tried to keep his own composure. They were too fragile, themselves, to be trying to speak to someone broken. Their intentions were for the best, but Tenten would just cry and Lee wouldn't be able to stop himself from hugging the damaged boy. Gai knew it was on him, as much as he wished it weren't.

He'd never wanted to grow up, never, and people had told him it was a problem and called him immature and childish and other numerous terms, ranging from civil to down right nasty. But for this? He couldn't be anything other than a grown up ready to take responsibility in a difficult situation.

He stepped up next to the bed, keeping a fair distance between himself and his frightened student, "Neji? It's me, sensei. Can you hear me? Do... Do you recognize my voice? It's just me, Lee, and Tenten, you're in no danger here. You're in a safe place now, we'll take care of you, but you need to be cooperative. Will you open you eyes? Just open your eyes, look around, you'll see. You're perfectly safe."

The air slowly grew thick, and he knew immediately what it was. Chakra. He brought a hand slowly towards his student, meeting resistance a few inches away. Moving his hand around, he could feel the chakra surrounding his student. The sheets russled lightly as the chakra grew stronger and slightly more erratic.

"Don't touch him." Nurse Ai warned him.

"I can't." He said with a sigh, "He blocked himself off with his chakra."

She frowned, "Can people even do that?"

"He can, and very well, might I add." He said, his tone laced with pride.

"But he has such little chakra." Tenten said, evidently worried.

"He'll tire before he uses too much. Shouldn't be much longer...And there you go." Neji's hands fell and his face slackened as he passed out, and Gai caught his student before he fell off the bed. "Defense mechanism. Don't know how long he'll be doing that, but at least he's awake and not attacking people."

"It's still not good." The Nurse said, "If he uses too much he could be in real danger."

"Even panicked as he is, he knows his limit. He'll be alright, I guarantee it." Gai said, knowledgeable on the subject. Carefully, he set his student back into the bed and under the covers.

"If you're sure..." Nurse Ai stepped up to the bed and looked over the patient.

"I'm sure."

"Well, he's breathing fine and his pupils are normal. Just passed out then. I'll go ask the doctor if we should do anything, you can stay here in the meantime. Press the call button if there's anything." She left the room, off to find the doctor, and Team Gai settled themselves into their chairs.

"He's awake sensei." Tenten breathed out, a watery smile on her lips.

Gai smiled back, feeling like things were finally finding their place.

"Yes, and just as stubborn as ever."

**OoOoO**

_... Ugh..._

His entire being felt so tired, his bones, his muscles, his eyes, his heart, so tired and so heavy. And sore a little everywhere. But he could breathe and that was nice. There was a beeping in his ear that he recalled hearing in a dream.

It was warm. That was nice too. Maybe they finally decided to put some heat in the place. Or maybe it was just warmer in general. He didn't really care. He was comfy for the first time in a long time and he was gonna take it as it was.

His body was tired but his mind was so alert... All he really wanted was to get some rest.

Opening his eyes was like opening all of his senses, suddenly the fog lifted from around him and he could feel better, smell better, hear better, and even think better. There were voices around him, and God he knew those voices. Knew them better than his own. They were whispers. Strange. In his dreams they were usually loud, piercing into his skull in a painful reminder of what he no longer had.

Those dreams had stopped, he'd thought, and suddenly they'd come back. And all he could do was hear those voices for what felt like aeons. They were there now, but softer and more _real_ somehow. Like they were just so close.

"Neji, can you hear me? Will you look at me?"

The voice was soft, it was gentle, and just nice to hear and Neji turned his head in the direction from which his teacher's voice had come from.

It'd been a long time since he'd had a visual dream. Especially of his team. His teacher was just as he always was, but Neji noted the tired look to his face and eyes, and the slight red tinge of old tears, and briefly his eyes flitted around the room, catching sight of his teammates. Their eyes were wide and open, shock and joy and relief brimming under a layer of tears.

He looked back at his teacher, sitting right next to his bed, and was calmed by the familiarity.

This was just a dream.

His memory ran back to Takeo and a drink and darkness.

Drugged. A hallucination would explain the realness of the situation.

He was hallucinating.

"Neji, I'm bringing the bed up, okay?" Gai pressed a button on the side of the bed and suddenly he felt himself being slowly lifted into a seated position. Gai leant back once he was finished, giving him space. "You recognize me don't you? You're safe now, Neji. You're home."

The word _home_ echoed in his mind.

Home. _Home. _Home... Konoha. No... Asylum, that's where he was. And he knew he wasn't safe. He shook his head, a physical reminder to himself that nothing that this hallucination said was real. It wasn't. They were lies that he wouldn't believe, a trap his mind was trying to get him to fall into. He wouldn't. He refused to.

"You're home, Neji. You're safe. We got you out of there. You're in the hospital, in Konoha. You're getting help here, you're going to get better, and you're going to be okay."

He continued to shake his head slowly.

"Can you say something? Say something, Neji. Talk to me." His teacher urged.

He could talk, couldn't he? He parted his lips, but his mouth felt so dry. He licked his lips and tried to speak through the dryness.

"No." He croaked out. He heard a sob from somewhere, but he ignored it.

"No to what?"

"No." It was all he could think, all he could _say_.

"Do you believe me, Neji? You're safe here, you are, and we're going to make you better and it'll be okay. You've got a cast, but that's coming off soon and your bruises are clearing up and you're gaining your weight back slowly. You'll be okay."

He continuously whispered no as his teacher spoke, it wasn't true. It wasn't. _It wasn't_.

His eyes flickered down to his arm, where his wrist was indeed set in a cast. That'd explain the slight itchiness. But it was just a dream, it was all in his head.

"Yes, Neji. You're okay, you are. You are okay. You'll - you'll be okay." His teacher persisted.

He couldn't anymore, couldn't hear the fake promises. Because he knew when he woke up, when everything was right again, that's he'd wake up in some dark place with some dark people who'd do bad things that'd he'd pretend weren't happening and that was his life now. Not this, it wasn't possible.

His team had given up on him. They had. Hadn't they? That's what _he_'d said. And he was right. They weren't coming for him. He was alone now, alone in his struggle and his team weren't there and this wasn't real!

He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his ears, but he heard his teacher and hesitated.

"No! Neji, don't block me off, not now. Look at me please!"

Without questioning it, his eyes opened. His teacher was gripping the chair tightly, an earnest expression on his face, as if the last thing on earth he wanted was for Neji to block him out.

"Listen to me, Neji. _Listen to me_. Do you... Do you think this is a dream?"

He nodded slowly, his hands floating next to his ears, ready to block out the words once they became too much again. He wouldn't get swept away by this, he wouldn't allow it to himself. He just... His heart was hurting so bad right now.

His teacher's voice, the love in his teammates eyes that he hadn't seen in so long... He wanted this to be real so damn much that his heart felt like exploding from the sheer force of his want and need for love and affection again.

"This isn't a dream. It isn't." Gai extended his hand slowly, almost as if afraid to spook him. "Can't feel in a dream can you? Take my hand, Neji. It's as real as it gets." His eyes were pleading for Neji to acquiesce.

And God he wanted to.

His hand starting reaching out, but he hesitated. This dream, or hallucination, was just so wonderful and lovely... But then, if he kept at it then it'll just hurt so much more.

Ignoring the struggle in his thoughts, he decided to go for it.

Their hands were separated by mere inches and he could feel the room holding its breath. Then he grasped his teacher's hand. The heat seeped into his hand and his heart clenched with too many emotions to count. Without a thought he let go and flung himself at his teacher, ignoring the I.V and the cast and whatever was between them.

He held onto his teacher, the father-figure in his life, like his world depended on it and he let the dam burst open and he sobbed. He cried like he'd never cried before, from relief and joy and exhaustion and anger and everything. He just let it out into the person he knew would help him through it.

Soothing words were being whispered into his ear, but he hardly heard them. But that was alright, he didn't really need them. The steady arms around him were enough.

There was a lot of crying going around the room, even Gai couldn't hold back his own, but it was okay. It was okay to cry.

A nurse came in, said she needed to look him over, but Gai sent her away. It really wasn't the time for that. He wouldn't be able to get Neji away from him, with the grip he had on him, but neither would he really let go either.

_I'm home, I'm home... I'm really home._

He was home.

* * *

><p>AU: Hello there. I hope this chappie was good for ya'll. Let me know what you thought of the reunion! More to come soon, now that I've gotten this heavy bit out of the way. A couple more chapters I should think, not many. Nearing the end guys, sad to say. I really hope this was to your standards, I have to say this was one of the hardest chappies to write.<p>

I'd love to thank my lovely reviewers, **Black Roses shine at night, AUehara, EatEmUp, darkstardragon432, Angelheart17, Reina Kuran, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Ariana, **and **Any-Clan** for being lovely and awesome! And a big thank you to my readers and favouriters and alerters! I love you all!

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	51. Day 45

**Chapter 51 - Day 45**

Once the tears had passed, Neji had allowed the exhaustion to take over and he slipped into a calm sleep, taking him well through the night and into the early morning.

Gai, Lee, and Tenten had left the hospital room red-eyed, blotchy-faced, and overjoyed. They quickly spread the news of their teammate's awakening, earning cheers, smiles, and hugs from their friends.

In the morning they returned to a still-sleeping teammate, but they were just so overwhelmed form having heard his voice, albeit croaky and hoarse and whispered, and having seen his eyes open, that they couldn't worry. He would wake up, they knew it this time with full certainty.

And he did and they could hardly sit still for a minute.

He opened his eyes, fear and uncertain if it had all been a dream, but he turned his gaze onto his smiling teacher and knew it hadn't been. The bed was tilted into a forty-five degree angle, so that he was seated and his sensei offered him a glass of water.

He stared at it, then at his teacher, "You're still here." His voice came out hoarse, still dry and unused.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

He believed it.

Because they had come for him. They had, against everything he had been forced to believe, they had come for him. They hadn't abandoned him. It was almost enough for him to smile. But yet, he was still anchored down by his thoughts and memories, too dark for him to really pull himself out of the shallow water just yet.

He took the water and drank it slowly, hoping it would settle well in his empty stomach.

"Do you think you can eat anything?"

He thought on the words, and nodded slowly. His teacher placed a small tray on his lap, a couple slices of bread and some raisins on it.

"They're not sure how well you'll stomach things so they're starting you off slow."

He nodded in understanding, and picked up some bread to munch on. After a few slow minutes of silence, where he felt eyes on him and a hesitance to speak, he turned to his teacher. "What happened?"

"I think they're better off explaining." He said, gesturing to Lee and Tenten, who were more than glad to be of assistance.

Together they went through the details of the past forty-some days, starting off from the moment they'd realized that their teammate was missing up to that instant where they were talking. They left out no details of their days of travel, their days at home worried and anxious and wasting time, their outings, their nights in, and the entire rescue operation.

It took a long time for the story to be told, and Neji hung onto every word, wanting to know everything, using their words as reassurances against what he'd been told. Because they cared. It was so obvious when they spoke that there was no way he could doubt it. And it was a wonderful feeling to know how loved he was.

He slowly finished his food, put the tray to the side, and leant back and listened. He glanced briefly at his teacher, who was listening just as intently as he was, because that's just how he was. All stories were good stories, even those that he'd lived through. His teammates were clearly enjoying their retelling, even though their faces darkened in memory of long days waiting for news, and of grief when none came.

Normally he didn't stare, but he couldn't help it.

They hadn't changed. They looked... A little more mature somehow, but he could still see glimmers of their usual joy and fire. But he knew, just by the way they spoke and looked at him, that they didn't know.

Not everything. And he wasn't sure what to think of that.

**OoOoO**

"We're going to grab something to eat, I know Hinata wanted to come in and see you. Only a few visitors at a time and all. We'll be back soon."

He nodded his acquiescence and they got up to leave, but he stopped his sensei, "Sensei, can I talk to you for a second?"

Gai told Lee and Tenten he'd meet them at the cafeteria and closed the door behind them. He came back to stand next to the bed and waited patiently for his student to speak.

Neji toyed with the blanket at his waist, "They don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"You didn't tell anyone."

It clicked suddenly what his student was talking about, and he took his seat next to the bed to be on eye level with him while he answered, voice gentle but honest, "Of course not. Everything that happened in there is your business. If you choose to share it it's your decision."

"Thank you."

And that was that then.

**OoOoO**

Gai sent in Hinata, with Hanabi -fidgety and eager- by her side, into the room. He'd asked her to show up around noon, and she, of course, arrived just on time to go in and see her cousin (awake) for the first time in weeks.

She stepped into the room, her smile widening upon seeing her cousin looking back at her, "Neji! It's nice to see you!" She gently stepped closer to the bed, subconsciously behaving as though she were approaching a startled animal.

He could tell, and knew that she couldn't, and he just sighed. Pity and waryness were to be expected, he supposed.

"It's good to see you as well, Lady Hinata. Lady Hanabi." He greeted them.

Hanabi, never one for self-restraint when anywhere out of sight of their strict clan members, launched herself into his chest, hugging him tightly and babbling on about something he could hardly keep up with.

He flinched at the sudden onslaught of physical pressure on his body, Hanabi didn't notice, but Hinata did. Their eyes met briefly, but she looked away, pretending she hadn't seen.

It was overwhelming how grateful he was by the simple gesture of kindness.

He hated it. Hated feeling like he was deprived of affection and kindness and love, and how he thirsted for it, if only subconsciously. His team, his friends, his cousins, they loved him and he hated having to remind himself of that.

They showered it unto him, so he _knew_ it was true. But the doubts were there and they shouldn't be and he hated it, hated himself for having become this way. It had taken him so long to be able to accept their love when he was a young teen, and now he had to do it all over again?

He wasn't sure how ready he was to face the daunting task of fixing himself up again. This time from an even darker, bleaker, and deeper hole.

He shook his head to bring himself to the present. He was with his two lovely cousins whom he hadn't seen in weeks, and they loved him and he loved them just as much, and they were happy and he should be too.

"I'm so glad you're home, Neji. When will you be allowed out of the hospital? Soon right? And we'll start training again, and you'll take me out to ramen? Won't you?" Hanabi said, clutching onto him tightly and looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

He couldn't help the fond look that slid onto his face, "Of course."

"So what happened, Neji? No one wants to tell me anything." She pouted, but he knew behind the pout was very real sadness at being left out, and he couldn't blame her. He'd most certainly feel the same, but on the other hand, he also knew why they'd kept it from her.

"That's a story for another day, Hanabi." He told her.

She frowned, "What? For when I'm twenty." She snarled sarcastically, pulling away from him, hurt and angry.

He wrapped an arm around her to keep her close, "No, for another day. Soon. Just not today."

They looked at each other for a moment, and she understood, because she was a bright child, and she smiled warmly in recompense for her earlier attitude. "Cool." And she snuggled into his embrace, refusing to part. It was nice to have her big brother and hero back home. "I'll hold you to that."

Neji looked over at his other cousin, who had yet to move closer. He frowned, thinking for a moment before understanding hit him. He held out his hand in her direction, waiting for her to focus on him and not the floor, and she hesitantly took it. Once he had her hand, he pulled on it to bring her closer to the side of the bed, and he brought the hand to his lips and kissed her knucles gently.

He ignored the part of him that was finally in comfort, hating that he was only comfortable not only because he loved his cousins and loved being with them, but by the fact that it was female company. His mind shouldn't be choosing its comfort levels by genders, it shouldn't. (It was -but he'll ignore it.)

"I know you looked for me, I know you and your team are one of the reasons I'm here right now."

"I-" She was so heartbroken, he could sense it. She was disappointed in herself and her abilities, she was putting herself down and he wouldn't have it. Her instincts were telling her that he was broken (he wasn't, he told himself, but he was), and she thought if she'd been better that they could have gotten to him sooner.

She was one of the people who had saved him and he wouldn't let her think herself useless. Not on this one, not when it just wasn't true. There was nothing more they could have done, they had all done their best and they had gotten him home. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't fully respect them and feel wholy and completely indebted to them.

"Thank you." He said, his tone final.

Her smile was bright, as if those two simple words had erased her doubts, and he wondered how on earth he'd earned such respect in the eyes of such wonderful women (girls, they were just girls, he reminded himself).

"So what have you ladies been up to?" He said, digging his fingers into Hanabi's side, with a completely selfish desire to hear her squeal with laughter.

It was music to his ears.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello there lovelies! Homestretch guys, homestretch! Two-three more to go I think. I hope you're happy with the fast update! And with this chappie in general! All touchy-feely makes me happy! (Hope it does that for you too!)<p>

I'm ecstatic to thank **EatEmUp, Black Roses shine at night, darkstardragon432, itanejiluver, Angelheart17, **and a lovely guest for you super nice reviews on the last chappie! Way to boost the confidence you wonderful, awesome human beings! And a humungous thanks to all my lovely readers!

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


	52. Day 46

**Chapter 52 - Day 46**

There was a part of him that really, really hated himself. For reasons that went past his fear and anxieties. No, he hated himself because he knew about his fears and anxieties. Because he was _aware_ and he's sure that that's worse than being oblivious.

For the first time in his life he wished he weren't so damn intelligent. If he weren't a genius, and so self-aware, he wouldn't know that his flinching and fear were ridiculous, that he had no reason to be anxious around his family and friends. He knew it was stupid, unwarranted, and that he should get over it because it wasn't his reality.

He didn't need to be scared anymore, he had no reason to be, and he _knew_ it and damn he really hated it. Hated knowing, yet unable to control it. That's the problem with the mind wasn't it?

His self-loathing was halted as he sat in the hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates. It was the middle of the afternoon. He'd spent the morning seeing other visitors, having little chats with Kiba, Shino, Team 10, and several others that he hadn't known he'd missed until he'd seen their faces. He'd missed them so much, yet still, the fear was there and he kept his distance, irrational, completely and utterly irrational, but present.

He really, really hated himself.

Eventually, they all headed out and left him with his team, the few people he could stand to be around for long in his present state.

Yet still, always _still, _always _there_, that Goddamn fear.

"I meant to bring this yesterday, but I thought you might need a bit of time to..." Lee let the sentence drag, not bothering to finish it. To settle, to get into a sane state of mind, to just calm down. At least a little. Lee put the packsack he'd brought with him onto his lap, and unzipped it to reveal lots and lots of paper, "They're cards. When we were at the castle, the kids wanted to thank you themselves so they all made cards for you."

Neji took the packsack cautiously, not sure how to face this undoubtedly sweet gesture. He carefully pulled out the stacks of papers, his mind automatically counting out twenty-one of them. There had been twenty-one children in that asylum, ready to be sold and used like objects... Twenty-one. Twenty-two if he included himself, which he often times didn't. They'd had it worse than he, they'd just been _children_ after all.

The cards were a variety of colours, with stickers and glitter and crayon-written messages covering nearly the entire surface of the paper. Inside and out. They were bright and sparkly and so child-like that his lips quirked up at the edges without his notice. He read the words, mispelt and hard to decipher, and he felt his eyes burn and he put down the cards. He'd read them later, when he was alone and he could maybe allow himself to cry a little.

But there was one thing, "Why do most of them refer to me as 'pretty boy'?"

His teammates could hardly stop laughing long enough to explain the nickname that Princess Ikuna and Raisa had given him, and how the children had taken to it like moths to a flame.

"We kept telling them that that wasn't your actual name, but they were stubborn in keeping with it so..." Tenten shrugged, trying to keep her smile at bay and failing miserably.

Neji would forever deny being a little bit flattered by the nickname (he was), but he indulged himself with a small smile. It was... Nice. His team was happy, the children seemed to really like him for some reason, and who was he to pretend that he didn't enjoy being liked (especially for reasons that had nothing to do with his skills on the battlefield).

He handed the packsack over to Lee, promising to go over all of the cards later, and if he avoided making any contact with his friend, well. Nobody noticed, he told himself, it didn't matter. Eventually he'd be normal again and he wouldn't have to flinch away from making skin-to-skin contact with others (boys -men- in particular, but that fact he could successfully ignore).

And if his teacher gave him a knowing look, well...

**OoOoO**

They were in the middle of a conversation about movies when a nurse came in, telling them they had to leave for several minutes as it was time to remove Neji's cast - finally. The thing was itchy and heavy and warm, and useless. It was procedure, to make sure the area stayed still while they made sure it had healed properly, but with Tsunade having worked on it, there had been no doubt that the healing had been done right in the first place.

Yet, procedure. There'd been no choice about it.

The nurse worked on removing the cast in silence, and once finished, took away the pieces and left him to work his wrist. He rotated his hand, working the muscles in a way they hadn't been worked in several days. There was a burning stretch that meant all was well. He went to the washroom to wash the skin and to take away the leftover itchiness.

The cast had had him feeling slightly vulnerable, but now that he had both of his hands working perfectly once again, he was tremendously relieved. He could fight again. If there was an opportunity to do so, anyhow. He was still weak, and putting back on the weight that he'd lost in the last month and a half, but it wouldn't take too long before he was back in shape.

Hell, it'd taken him only a couple of months to get back into the swing of things after his fight with Kidomaru. This would be easy.

_So easy_, he thought as he returned to sit on the bed, the blankets wrapped around his torso, his eyes fixed upon the tiny window that showed the evening sun and the world outside.

It took his breath away to be able to see the sun.

And that in itself terrified him.

**OoOoO**

It was growing late, visiting hours were over and his team had headed home, leaving him to get through his last night in the hospital. Tomorrow he would be released.

Lights out would come shortly, but he had made a promise that he planned on following through with. The packsack was on the edge of his bed, empty of its contents. The letters were scattered across the bedsheet in front of where he was sitting with his legs crossed, the different colours and glitter nice to see after so much dreary white.

He picked up one after another, each with similar messages of thanks and appreciation, with little hearts and smileys and signed names (Sora, Amu, Mia, Zoey, Akahiko, so many others), even one writen by Raisa on behalf of the blind child who had once asked him if he was a gardien angel.

He wiped at his eyes half-heartedly, because he remembered. Remembered wanting to help these children - before he'd given up on himself and by extension, them.

And maybe he was broken, stuck in a dark place with torturous memories that haunted his sleep and manipulated his waking actions, but at least something good had come from all of it.

These children had been _saved_, because of his team and his friends, and him. He could have done more, he thought, but it had been enough, in the end.

He grabbed the cards and carefully put them back in the packsack, which he then placed on the floor next to the bed. He'd be keeping them, for a long time probably, always close at hand, just in case. The kind words could help, maybe, when he gets lost in dark thoughts. Pull him back to the present, where things are now okay -better, even.

Well, at the very least, they'll remind him that the pain isn't for nothing.

* * *

><p>AU : Hola lovelies! Alright, there should be one last chapter to this, I believe. Might be two, depends how I fix up the next one. I hope you enjoyed this one, although not much went on. This update wasn't as quick, sorry about that!<p>

I'd like to thank... **EatEmUp, darkstardragon432, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Angelheart17, Black Roses shine at night, itanejiluver **(soon, love, just working on this first, once this is done I'll get to it :) ) **ii-Phoenix-ii, **and **ShinoHina4eva** for your fantastic reviews! They truly mean the world to me!

Thank you so much for reading,  
>-MewMew<p> 


	53. Given

**Chapter 53- Day 47**

They let him out in the morning.

His team had brought him some clothes to change into (which he does, and he's so happy to be back into his own loose-fitting ensemble), and he grabs the packsack and places it on his shoulder, it being the only belonging he has at the hospital. Before stepping through the doors he looks around at the bedroom that had been his for several days.

He was really glad to get out of there. It looked far too much like the asylum rooms for him to ever truly be comfortable in there.

"Aren't you excited to get home, Neji? It's been so long!" Tenten said, clearly the one actually excited.

"I suppose." He replied lowly.

He'd be more excited once he got outside. Some fresh air would be so good, and some sun, and to see grass and trees and buildings and just... Life outside four walls. They made a stop at the front desk, he and Gai both had some papers to sign, and throughout the process all he could do was stare at the entrance doors. He could see it. _Outside._

Only years of self-restraint and teachings kept him from tapping his fingers against the counter in annoyance. The process was so long! But then it was over and they were taking those steps that would lead them (him) outside and it was _exciting_. It was pathetic, honestly, but he pushed aside those thoughts because he was outside.

For the first (conscious) time in fifty-three days he wasn't ecompassed by four walls and it felt like freedom. He felt himself grow a little lighter, his head a little clearer, and his heart a little brighter as the gentle breeze of Konoha kissed his cheeks in welcome.

It wasn't anything special, but it sure as Hell felt like it to him, and he treasured that moment where he knew -truly- that he was home and safe. Because he knew the people, and he knew the buildings and the air and the grass and the trees and even the sun. It was familiar, it was home, and he wanted nothing more than to stand there forever. Out on the front steps of the hospital, with three people who loved him dearly and whom he loved in return by his sides, and the village that was his home in front and all around him, it was perfect.

He was probably still for longer than necessary, but his team didn't comment. They waited for him, patient as ever, as he took in the sights around him.

A strong breeze ghosted through his hair, and he reached up to keep the strands out of his face, and he reminded himself that he needed a new hitai-ate. If it were possible, he'd get his own back, but as it was, he'd have to settle for a new one, which he desperately wanted to get that day. Not only was the symbol on his forehead in plain view, but it was just strange to walk around without its familiar weight. He'd grown used to life without it, yes, but he never grew to like it.

"I'd like to go see Lady Tsunade today." He told his team once he was finished re-memorizing the area.

"Sounds like a plan." Tenten said right away, eager to please her teammate, and Lee and Gai wouldn't object to whatever he wanted to do either.

"I'd like to go now." He added. If they had other things to do then they'd be parting ways, although he didn't really want that to happen, it would, because he couldn't wait.

Lee took a few steps forward and turned to look at him, "Let's go then!"

And Neji felt himself smile, just the smallest bit.

**OoOoO**

She was happy to see him, he could tell. It was unlikely that anyone else could, but he'd been looking for it. As sad as that was. It was nice knowing who had missed him in his absence and who had more or less cared. If she'd missed him then that was special, because he knew that he'd miss her too. He liked her a lot, had doubted her qualifications at first, but he'd grown to see how well-fit she truly was for her position and how good of a person she was.

Knowing it wasn't one-sided was nice. Very nice.

He asked her for a new hitai-ate and she wasted no time in getting one for him.

"You won't be going out on any missions for a while, but this is still rightfully yours." She said, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He said, taking his new hitai-ate. Immediately, he put it in its place, tying it securely at the base of his neck. It didn't feel different than his previous one, but he knew it was and that's what mattered. That it wasn't truly _his_ mattered, even if it shouldn't.

Because he could look at his new one and relish in the sense of belonging that came with it, but it wouldn't stop the memories of a burning fire and a simple toss. Of his last posession turning to ashes before his eyes. He could never forget that, and never could he forget the words that still haunted him.

He brought his gaze up to her's, and surely she could feel his gratitude.

She must have, if her smile was anything to go by.

For a moment, his thoughts went back to a couple days ago, when Lee had enthusiastically told him that Tsunade herself had taken care of him during his coma. Surely she knew everything. She must, yet he could detect no trace of pity.

Not that his teacher had shown pity, per say, but he cared so much that it became worry and sympathy in such a situation and it was nearly the same, just without the demeaning factor.

He appreciated that she looked at him with respect and understanding and not pity, as that was the last thing anybody would want. And when they left the building soon thereafter, he felt a little lighter, knowing that the two people in his life that knew the truth (or as much as they could learn from his body alone), didn't think less, or differently, of him.

It was reassuring. Promising even, that if he ever shared his story with anyone else that their reactions could be okay.

**OoOoO**

"What happened to your old hitai-ate, anyways?" Tenten asked as they stepped out of the building.

"I don't want to talk about that, to be honest." He replied, keeping his gaze on the surrounding buildings and clearly not on his friends.

"Oh, okay. That's alright."

She avoided his gaze. Lee was looking at the gorund. Gai kept silent.

He'd tell them eventually, he told himself, just not yet. Until then, he'd just ignore the hurt look on his friends' faces. Because he wasn't ready, and he knew that they understood that.

They did, of course they did, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

**OoOoO**

Later that evening, Lee and Tenten headed off home for some rest, giving him parting hugs and well-wishes. Not wanting to go home right away for reasons he ignored (where was his uncle?), he headed off for a walk around the village with his sensei, who unsurprisingly agreed, to refamiliarize himself with it and have a chat with his teacher.

"You've noticed, haven't you? How nervous I get?" Neji's voice showed his disdain towards the word 'nervous', as if anxiety were something horrid and disgusting and not the fully normal phenomenon that it was.

"I have. I don't want to push you, Neji. You should only talk whenever you're ready and no sooner."

"It worries me, sometimes. A little. That I get anxious around the people I know would never hurt me. I want to think that I'll be normal again, but it's so overwhelming at times that's it's hard - hard to imagine that I'll get better."

Gai wanted nothing more than to hug his student, but that wouldn't really help in this case, he thought, "You're not _abnormal_, Neji. You're hurt and being withdrawn, even anxious, is completely normal. I'd be more worried if you weren't affected by all this."

"You, uhm, you still haven't told anyone, right?"

"I told you I wouldn't."

"I know. Is this... Is this weird now? With everything. It doesn't seem weird, you haven't been acting weird or anything, but I expected... I don't know what I expected."

"I know what you expected," Gai said, (pity and hesitant interactions and _weirdness_), and the words spoke for themselves, "But it's not how I feel. I think you were brave, Neji, and so strong. You did so good, and you're doing so well. This doesn't have to be weird if we don't want it to be, and I don't want it to be weird. Do you?"

"No, of course not. So you don't think differently of me?" He winced at the obvious insecurity there, but he figured if he was putting it all out there, might as well be sincere about it.

"Never."

"Well... Good." Neji looked up from the ground to give his teacher a smile, but he quickly looked away, biting his lip anxiously, "They... They suggested I see a psychologist. For, uh, that." He cleared his throat, hating his uncertainty and anxieties, "They figure two-three appointments with a specialist every week. For a couple months."

"And you agreed to this?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm proud of you. I'd thought it'd take some convincing."

"Yes, well, I hate feeling like this. If I should feel safe around anyone it should be my team, right? And right now I... Don't. If seeing someone helps with that, helps me, then I might as well give it a shot."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah..." There was silence for a moment, but Neji spoke up, a stinging thought brought forth in his mind, "Sometimes, it feels like a part of me is missing, like this whole ordeal took away a part of me."

"What part is that?"

Neji's reached up to touch the scars on his shoulder, the letters a faded white but still far more painful than any other of his injuries, "My innocence. I know it sounds silly, I fight people for a living. But it's like I never knew it was there until... It wasn't."

"I don't believe that."

Neji looked at his smiling teacher, gaze searching, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I think about innocence. That's it's purity of heart, mind, and body," He gestured to each as he said them, "And innocence is an integral part of you. Like your stubborness, or your determination. It's who you are and no one can take that away from you. Not if you aren't willing to give it."

"You think I still have it?"

"Yes, of course!"

His teacher was far too happy, almost as if he didn't get it and it was frustrating, "But I-I did give it! I let it go."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I _gave up_, sensei!" He snapped, hating the memory and having to think about it and having to persuade his teacher that he wasn't nearly as great as the world thought he was. He was a coward and a quitter and that was the truth. In his irritation, he stopped walking, as did his teacher who turned to look at him fully.

"I don't think you did."

"I stopped trying. I stopped fighting! I gave up on myself, I gave up on those kids. I gave up on you and this village and my friends! How-how does that make _me_ innocent?" He spat out, his voice layered in self-hatred and frustration and despair.

No one would ever understand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so impossibly sorry that I got you into this and that this all happened to you. You have no idea how much I wish that I could go back in time and fix this-"

"It's not your-"

"But I can't! And neither can you." Gai took hold of his student's shoulders, forcing him to look at him dead in the eye, "We have to deal with this, and maybe you don't see it now, but one day you will. You'll see how wonderful you were and how bravely you handled yourself and I couldn't be any prouder to be your teacher."

"But I gave up. I let them use me, I stopped fighting and I _obeyed_ and I took the poison because he told me too." He could feel his eyes sting and he tried so valiantly to keep the tears at bay, but they refused to cooperate and slid down his cheeks. Gai wiped them away, feeling himself tearing up, but managing to handle himself.

He was an adult and he had to be there for this (his) child. This seventeen year old boy who needed someone to keep him grounded as things were getting turbulant. He could do this.

"You never gave up. Not on us. Because we never, not for one minute, gave up on you. You knew, I know you did, you knew that we would come for you. And-and maybe you don't see it now, and maybe not for a long time, but I know it. You didn't give up, and your innocence is still there. There for you to give and not for anyone to take. Do you hear me?"

Neji nodded, "I do, I don't know if I believe it, but I hear you. I'm sorry for being so much trouble and I'm sorry I got kidnapped and it wasn't your fault, it wasn't. And maybe you'll have to take time to believe that. We'll learn to believe together, okay?"

"Okay." He said, choked up.

Maybe acceptance was just as good as understanding.

His teacher pulled him into a hug, and he felt the tears, but he accepted the silent request for ignorance. He was too busy shedding his own tears to really say much, but he uttered out a simple, "Thank you."

Perhaps things weren't okay yet, and they probably wouldn't be for a long time, but he had his teacher and his teammates and his friends and his family who loved him and cared about him. Not now, but later, he would realize that he still had his innocence to lean on too, as his teacher was right. It was still intact, for him to give and for nobody to take.

* * *

><p>AN: ... Oh my. Well. This is the end so it seems.<p>

I'll start by saying thanks to my lovely reviewers, **ii-Phoenix-ii** (thanks for telling me about the switch, I was wondering :P) **itanejiluver, StarCatcher1858, darkstardragon432, Black Roses shine at night, Angelheart17, EatEmUp, Any-Clan, **and **BeautifulDesertFoxglove** thank you so much!

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters, and alerters for following me on this (rather long) journey! It has meant the world to have you there by my side for so many weeks and chapters! You were there for my hiatus and my long breaks between updates and you have been amazing to write for!

I honestly feel as though I grew in both myself and writing style throughout this story and thank you for being with me for that, you all have no idea how much it means to me. So truly, thank you. I hope you enjoyed this ending.

Thank you and,  
><strong>THE END<br>**-MewMew


End file.
